Les six étoiles de la Lune
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Twilight Sparkle est une jeune licorne douée pour la magie, c'est la meilleure élève de la princesse Célestia qui passe son temps recluse dans sa tour pour étudier. Mais alors qu'elle fait une découverte importante sur le retour d'un terrible fléau, la princesse l'envoies à Ponyville. C'est ainsi que commença son inattendue vie sociale.
1. Ponyville

**Les Six étoiles de la Lune**

**Chapitre 1 : Ponyville**

X

_Viens. Libère-moi de mille ans de ténèbres. Un millénaire de solitude et de souffrances. Une grande destinée pour toi et pour le monde, la nuit éternelle.*_

Twilight ouvrit les yeux. Sous son regard était imprimé un texte de Tourbillon Étoile le Barbu, elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était encore endormi le museau dans ses livres. Elle redressa la tête et trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Dehors, le Soleil était radieux, il ne devait pas être loin de midi, elle avait encore dormi toute la matinée.

Twilight Sparkle était une jeune licorne violette à la crinière indigo striée de rose. Elle vivait à Canterlot, plus précisément dans l'ancienne tour d'observation de Canterlot juste en face du château royal. C'était une étudiante sérieuse, soignée et organisée. Elle maîtrisait la magie émanant de sa corne à la perfection suite à des années de théorie et de pratique. Si elle y mettait autant d'implication, c'était pour une raison précise : la princesse Célestia, l'alicorne régnant sur Équestria avec sagesse et raison, un véritable modèle pour elle. Depuis dix ans, elle l'avait prise sous son aile et avait fait d'elle sa protégée. C'était une raison supplémentaire de travailler avec autant plus d'ardeur pour ne pas la décevoir.

Jour après jour elle étudiait la magie, ses mécanismes, les milliers de théories dessus et ses diverses pratiques. Elle emmagasinait toutes les connaissances possibles et imaginables sur ce sujet... du moins les plus sérieuses et concrètes, car la jeune licorne n'était pas du genre à croire aux superstitions, aux malédictions ou à la magie shamanique. Ce n'était pour elle que des élucubrations pour faire peur ou impressionner les poneys. La vraie magie était bien différente, Twilight faisait des recherches pour savoir justement en quoi.

Après un brin de toilette, elle sortit manger en plein air, emportant avec elle le livre de contes qu'elle avait prévu de lire aujourd'hui dans son horaire « divertissement ». D'habitude cette tranche était réservée à la lecture des romans de Casse-Cou mais elle avait décidé d'élargir ses horizons avec des contes et légendes sur Équestria. Elle se coucha sur la pelouse du parc de Canterlot, auprès du lac à l'ombre d'un arbre, c'était le coin idéal pour lire sans être dérangé.

Son livre s'intitulait « les soeurs alicornes ». Comme son titre le signifiait, cela contait l'histoire de deux soeurs jument dotées d'ailes et de corne, deux fabuleuses princesses. L'aînée faisait se lever le Soleil à l'aurore et l'autre la Lune au crépuscule. Mais au fil du temps, le coeur de la cadette se remplit d'amertume. Les petits poneys jouaient la journée et dormaient lorsque la nuit tombait. Personne n'était éveillé pour admirer la Lune et ses filles les étoiles.

En lisant ça, Twilight éprouva un curieux sentiment d'empathie envers la jeune soeur, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

L'amour sincère de l'aînée adoucissait la peine de la plus jeune jusqu'au jour où cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle refusa de faire se coucher la Lune pour que le Soleil illumine le ciel de ses chauds rayons bienfaisants, elle décida d'imposer à ses sujets une nuit éternelle. Son aînée tenta de la raisonner mais le chagrin de la cadette se transforma en haine qui envahit son coeur pour la transformer en jument maléfique : Nightmare Moon. Ivre de colère, elle s'attaqua à son aînée. Acculée et contrainte, la grande soeur fit appel aux éléments d'Harmonie, la plus puissante magie existante pour sauver Équestria, elle neutralisa la jument hostile et l'emprisonna sur la Lune. Depuis l'aînée assure le cycle du Soleil et de la Lune et la paix fut retrouvée.

-Hmm... les éléments d'Harmonie... je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part... mais où ? Se demanda Twilight, pensivement tournée vers le ciel.

Son intuition lui disait que ça avait l'air important et sa curiosité naturelle acheva de la convaincre de mettre un terme à sa pause lecture et trotta chez elle. En chemin elle croisa le Trio Casse-Tout, des camarades de classe. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment méchantes mais pas aussi sérieuse que Twilight ne l'était pour les études, toujours à parler d'étalons, de mode ou bien de fêtes, justement le dernier mot franchit les lèvres de Twinkleshine, la ponette à la crinière rose pimpante et ondulée. Twilight bredouilla une excuse et se mit à galoper avant d'entendre le moindre contre-argument.

-Spike ! Spike vite c'est une urgence ! Appela-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte. Spike ?

-Ouille ouille ouille...

Spike était étalé par terre non loin de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas un petit poney mais un bébé dragon violet à la crête verte et aux grands yeux reptiliens.

-Ah te voilà. Cherche-moi vite un livre qui parle de... c'est quoi ça ?

Twilight venait de remarquer le paquet cadeau transpercé par la queue pointue de Spike.

-C'est un cadeau pour Moon Dancer... mais il est un peu abîmé... ajouta-t-il en voyant le nounours au ventre déchiré qui était tombé par terre. Mais je crois que la photo n'a ri...

-Peu importe, coupa Twilight. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Trouve-moi le livre _Prédictions et Prophéties_.

-Mais on est en vacances ! Protesta le bébé dragon.

Sans succès, quand Twilight voulait quelque chose, elle persévérait jusqu'à l'obtenir. Elle fit appel à la magie de sa corne pour amener tous les livres de leur bibliothèque, et Célestia savait combien il y en avait, pour identifier celui qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle se mit rapidement à grogner. Heureusement pour elle, Spike était à l'affut, il grimpa sur une échelle et après quelques secondes de recherche brandit victorieusement le livre de sa petite patte.

-Je l'ai !

Sans attendre, la licorne attira ledit livre jusqu'à elle, et Spike par la même occasion. Et sans un merci trotta jusqu'à son pupitre pour feuilleter le livre.

-E... E... E... Éléments d'Harmonie ! C'est ça, « voir La jument sur la Lune » ?

-C'est qu'un vieux conte de poneys ça. Si on allait plutôt à la fête ? Y'aura des cookies !

-J… J… Jument sur la Lune ! Le mythe de la puissante alicorne vaincue grâce aux éléments d'Harmonie et emprisonnée sur la Lune. Nous y voilà. La légende dit que 1000 ans plus tard, lors du jour le plus long de l'année les six étoiles de la Lune l'aideront à se libérer et elle plongera Équestria dans une nuit éternelle ?! Spike ! Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

-Qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et que donc on peut aller s'amuser ?

Twilight utilisa la magie de sa corne pour faire léviter le bébé dragon jusqu'à son bureau où étaient disposées plumes, flacons d'encres et parchemins vierges.

-… ou pas ?

-Prends note pour la princesse.

-D'accord.

-« Chère professeur, je vous annonce qu'au cours de mes études j'ai découvert que nous sommes au bord d'un véritable cataclysme ! »

-Heuu… cata-quoi ?

-… d'un Armageddon ?

-Hein ?

-… de l'Apocalypse ?

-… heu…

-… qu'une grosse cata va arriver !

-Ça je comprends ! Se réjouit Spike en prenant note.

-« En effet je suis désormais certaine que la mythique jument sur la Lune n'est autre que l'alicorne Nightmare Moon. Elle s'apprête à revenir à Équestria pour tous nous plonger dans une nuit éternelle ! Il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je pense que c'est lié aux 'six étoiles de la Lune' qui permettront son évasion. Il nous faut les trouver et les neutraliser au plus vite, ainsi la prophétie ne pourra se réaliser. Répondez-moi au plus vite. Votre élève dévouée, Twilight Sparkle ».

-Hm…ça y est j'ai fini.

-Parfait, envoies-la.

-Maintenant ? Mais Twilight, la princesse est super occupée avec la fête du Soleil d'été, c'est demain !

-Justement ! Tu n'as pas écouté ? C'est ce jour-là qu'est célébré le millénaire du jour le plus long, c'est pour ça qu'il faut prévenir la princesse maintenant !

-Ah ben dis donc c'est déjà le millénaire ? Le temps passe vite.

-Spike !

-Bon bon d'accord, t'énerves pas.

Le bébé dragon souffla une gerbe de flammes vertes sur le parchemin rédigé qui s'évapora en fumée enchantée par la fenêtre.

-Envoyé. Mais ne t'attends pas à une réponse rapide.

-Spike, Spike, Spike. Cela fait dix ans que je suis son élève, elle a une entière confiance en moi, se vanta Twilight un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

Comme pour répondre à cette affirmation, Spike éructa une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vertes, faisant apparaître un nouveau parchemin.

-Et voilà, annonça fièrement Twilight tandis que son protégé dépliait le message. Alors ? Que va-t-elle ordonner ? Evacuer Canterlot ? Rassembler les troupes ? Je vois déjà mon vaillant super grand frère découvrir et capturer à lui seul ces six étoiles maléfiques qui veulent…

-Elle te demande d'avoir une vie sociale, répondit Spike.

Un long silence s'installa dans la bibliothèque. Twilight écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrier :

-QUOI ?!

XXXXXXX

Assise sur son trône, la princesse Célestia examinait la liste des organisateurs des différents préparatifs pour la fête du Soleil d'été.

-C'est parfait.

-Princesse Célestia, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ces ponettes ont à peine 15 ans. Êtes-vous vraiment sûre de vouloir confier des tâches de la plus haute importance à des filles aussi jeunes ?

Sunblaze, la conseillère de la princesse, était une licorne blanche à la crinière rouge. Installée près du trône, elle n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et aujourd'hui elle manifestait ouvertement son scepticisme.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien, affirma Célestia. Elles sont les meilleures dans leur domaine, c'est pour ça que je les aie choisies. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je viens d'envoyer quelqu'un à leur rencontre pour s'assurer que tout sera prêt.

-L'importun qui vient de vous envoyer un message hors des horaires ?

-J'ai toute confiance en elle. Et ça lui fera du bien de quitter un peu Canterlot pour visiter Ponyville. Bien, je crois que tout ce qui devait être programmé l'est. Oh, Sunblaze. Ce soir je voudrais être seule et qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Inutile de m'atteler un transport, je me rendrais à Ponyville seule.

-Princesse Célestia, vous étiez encore en train de faire les cent pas il y a cinq minutes en marmonnant d'un air paniqué.

-O-oui… mais c'est la première fois qu'elle quitte mon giron… c'est normal que je remette en question ma propre décision. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi et c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour elle. Quant à toi, profites de la célébration pour te détendre pour une fois. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu t'amuses avec les autres poneys.

Célestia savait à quel point elle en demandait beaucoup à Sunblaze mais c'était nécessaire. Cette missive témoignait à quel point la jeune Twilight était clairvoyante, et que ce soit pour elle, pour la princesse ou pour le reste du monde, le temps était compté…

X

Twilight Sparkle n'en revenait pas. La princesse Célestia l'envoyait à Ponyville en tant que superviseur des préparatifs pour la fête du Soleil d'été. Le choix de ce village dans la cambrouse n'était pas pour lui plaire mais elle devait bien s'y plier. Elle aura droit à un logement de fonction à la bibliothèque locale, ce qui la soulageait un peu, néanmoins la princesse lui avait donné une autre tâche : se faire des amis. Elle descendit de son char tiré par deux pégases de la garde royale, les remercia aimablement et se mit à marcher avec Spike qui l'avait accompagné en tant qu'assistant.

-Peut être que les poneys de Ponyville sont amicaux et que tu te feras facilement des amis, positiva Spike.

-Je ne penses pas que ce soit si important, d'une parce que c'est chronophage, de deux parce que l'avenir de tout Équestria est plus important que de se faire des amis, et de trois nous ne resterons que deux jours ici.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Mais enfin Spike, chez nous c'est à Canterlot, je ne suis pas une experte mais il me semble qu'il est plus favorable de nouer des relations durables avec des gens qui habitent près de chez toi, du genre dans la même ville.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient une ponette terrestre s'approchait dans leur direction d'un bon pas, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Spike la remarqua et se tourna à nouveau vers Twilight.

-Je t'en pries, essayes au moins.

-… bon d'accord, se résigna-t-elle en se tournant vers la ponette terrestre arrivant à leur hauteur. Heu… salut.

Elle s'efforçait de sourire et de prendre un ton décontracté, à son avis sa présentation était impeccable, au moins pour un premier contact. En guise de réponse, son interlocutrice écarquilla ses yeux bleus et s'écria d'une puissante voix.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle réagissait comme une hystérique, à croire que Twilight avait sorti un couteau de boucher et menacé de lui couper la gorge. Sans demander son reste, l'inconnue fila à toute vitesse, fendant l'air d'une traînée rose.

-… ouais, tu as raison, ils sont très amicaux par ici. Bon, finissons-en au plus vite, quel est le premier point ?

-La ferme de la Douce Pomme pour le banquet.

-Alors allons-y.

XXX

En une ruade, le pommier se mit à trembler et déversa ses pommes bien rouges directement dans les paniers posés autour. Applejack rajusta son chapeau, pas peu fière de maîtriser sa technique ancestrale pour récolter les pommes. Elle avait la pêche aujourd'hui. Pour la millième fête du Soleil d'été le hasard avait voulu que cela se passe à Ponyville. Les meilleures pommes du verger familial seront la base du festin, une tâche colossale car des poneys de tout Équestria viendraient voir la princesse Célestia faire lever le Soleil à l'occasion de la fête, tous les hôtels de Ponyville et ses alentours affichaient complet. Heureusement toute sa famille était venue en renfort pour ramasser, trier et cuisiner les tonnes de pommes du verger Apple.

-Applejack.

L'intéressée se retourna pour voir son frère le grand et fort Big Macintosh se rapprocher d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la ponette lui coupa l'herbe sous le sabot en parlant avant.

-Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner. C'est Rarity c'est ça ?

-Ouep.

-Elle est revenue pour me proposer de porter un bidule pour célébrer la fête ?

-Ouep.

-Et elle est restée une fois de plus à l'entrée de la ferme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses sabots soient couverts de poussière ?

-Ouep.

-Celle-la alors, quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

-Nope.

-Bon eh bien puisqu'elle insiste tant je vais lui parler, ça va bientôt être la pause déjeuner de toute façon, tu me laisses m'occuper de l'appel ?

-Ouep.

Applejack se rendit donc à l'entrée de la ferme où l'attendait la gracieuse licorne blanche vêtue de son plus beau chapeau pour se protéger du Soleil.

-Oh, chère Applejack, quelle joie de te voir aujourd'hui, clama-t-elle avec prestance.

La ponette de ferme hausa un sourcil à l'accent snob de la délicate Rarity. C'était une licorne tenant son propre commerce, elle dessinait et fabriquait des robes pour poneys ainsi que toute sorte d'accessoires vestimentaires. Applejack n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt, elle qui vivait nue une bonne partie de l'année, vêtue que de son chapeau de cow-filly. De plus, l'attitude de la licorne envers les autres était généralement pompeuse, ses sujets de conversations ne dépassaient pas l'apparence, la mode et les belles choses qui brillent comme les pierres précieuses. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus-tout c'était la boue, la poussière et la couleur verte. Bref, l'opposé d'Applejack. Sa dernière idée était de créer une gamme d'uniformes pour chaque responsable du festival qui se préparait.

-Salut Rarity.

Par la magie de sa corne, la demoiselle licorne sortit de sa sacoche un uniforme rouge ainsi qu'un petit chapeau assorti. Mais quand avait-elle trouvé le temps de les faire ?

-C'est ce soir le grand soir. Enfile vite ton uniforme que je voie si il a besoin de retouches.

-Heu… tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

-Oh tu parles de la couleur ? Non rassures-toi ma chère, le rouge est une valeur sûre.

-Je parlais de l'idée même de porter un uniforme. Je veux dire c'est pas indispensable, je fournis tous les banquets de Ponyville depuis des années et j'ai jamais eu besoin de mettre un costume pour ça.

-Mais la princesse Célestia en personne va venir faire lever le Soleil ici, TOUT doit être absolument parfait.

Rarity n'était pas méchante mais question mode elle pensait toujours avoir raison.

-Te crêpe pas la crinière mon chou, tout ira bien.

-Facile à dire pour toi, c'est moi qui serai au balcon, c'est moi qui tirerai le rideau, c'est moi qui serai la première en présence de la princesse ! Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et si le rideau ne s'écartait pas ? Et si il y avait un accro à ma robe ? Et si quelqu'un renversait tout le ponche par terre ? Et si…

-Ouais ouais on a compris, calme-toi, l'interrompit Applejack. Écoute, j'suis pas convaincue qu'on doive porter ces machins. Moi j'en ai pas envie pour ma part, je préfère rester simple, comme j'ai toujours fait.

-Ces… « machins » ?

En voyant le regard vexé de Rarity et cette moue indignée qu'elle tirait, Applejack comprit qu'une fois de plus la licorne allait s'attarder sur ce mot et oublier tout le reste juste pour le plaisir de chercher la petite bête afin de pouvoir se plaindre.

-Ma chère Applejack, ces « machins » comme tu les appelle ont été confectionnés avec soin et amour après des semaines d'élaboration pour que chaque fil composant l'ensemble soit parfait.

-T'y travailles depuis si longtemps ?

-Exactement.

-… et bien sûr ce serait un hasard si tu portais la tenue la plus voyante ?

-Que dois-je comprendre à ce ton bien rugueux que tu emploies ?

-Que j'vois bien que tu fais tout ça pour que la princesse te remarque.

-Que voilà des accusations scandaleuses ! Ainsi tu aurais l'audace de suggérer que je me démène à ce point afin que la fête soit une réussite dans l'unique but d'être le centre d'attention de sa gracieuse majesté ?! Clama Rarity d'un ton hautain.

-Ouais, j'suis sûre que c'est ça.

-Oh ! C'est révoltant ! Et qu'est ce qui te le fais croire ?

-J'te connais.

-Il suffit. Puisque mes « machins » ne sont pas assez bien pour la rustre Applejack, personne n'en aura. Tu es contente ? Egoïste.

-Quoi ?! Moi égoïste ? Alors ça c'est trop fort !

-Oui, toi. Par ta faute, les poneys ne verront pas les sublimes uniformes que j'ai confectionné pour eux avec tant de soins. Merci infiniment pour ta gratitude.

Par la magie de sa corne, Rarity ramena l'uniforme dans sa sacoche et quitta la ferme, l'air digne, les yeux fermés. Applejack grommelait, elle avait vraiment envie de répliquer, au moins pour avoir le dernier mot. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule.

-Tu vas voir si je suis égoïste, j'vais tellement livrer des pommes pour la fête que tout Ponyville me remerciera sous ton museau. Yiiiihaa !

Applejack s'élança tête baissée vers le pommier le plus proche et lui colla une ruade énergique, les pommes tombèrent à foison dans les cinq paniers autour de l'arbre, tous étaient remplis. Fière, la ponette croisa la jambe. Aucun doute, elle était bien meilleure que cette licorne prétentieuse.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle…

Applejack se retourna et vit une autre licorne, mais celle-ci semblait bien plus sympathique, accompagnée d'un petit dragon. Elle empoigna la patte de l'inconnue et la secoua amicalement.

-Ah ben j'suis bien contente de t'connaître mamzelle Twilight, pour sûr ! J'suis Applejack, on adore se faire de nouveaux amis à la ferme de la Douce Pomme. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

Twilight semblait un peu secouée par ces salutations mais s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui répondre.

-Eh bien j'ai été envoyée ici pour superviser les préparatifs de la fête du Soleil d'été. C'est bien toi qui es en charge de la préparation du banquet ?

-Ouep mamzelle, c'est bien moi. Ça vous dirait à toi et ton p'tit compagnon de goûter à notre mangeaille ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Applejack fila droit au triangle et le fit sonner.

-A TAAAABLE LES APPLE !

Applejack jubilait. Cette demoiselle tombait bien, elle va lui offrir un festin de roi et quand elle aura bien mangé les spécialités locales, elle sera emballée et en parlera à tout le monde, surtout à la princesse Célestia, ce qui rabattra le caquet de Rarity. Twilight fut conduite avec son petit compagnon à la table en plein air au milieu d'une grande tribu de poneys.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter la famille Apple. Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, les jumeaux Red Delicious et Golden Delicious, Breaburn, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Brown Betty, notre mascotte Apple White, mon frère Big Macintosh, ma p'tite soeur Applebloom eeeeeeeet… Granny Smith ! Debout Granny Smith, on a des invités.

Elle était là, sur sa chaise à bascule. La vénérable matriarche de la famille, un puits de savoir et de bienveillance. Elle se réveilla à l'appel de sa petite-fille et marcha lentement jusqu'à la table, tout sourire pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

-Et toi tu fais déjà partie de notre famille, affirma Applejack en tapotant le dos de la jeune licorne.

-Ah… heu v-vraiment ? Quelle chance, répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Bon, je vois que vous avez la situation en sabot, je vais donc m'en aller.

Tous les Apple la regardèrent déconcertés, s'étaient-ils mal comportés ?

-Tu ne reste pas déjeuner avec nous ? Demanda Applebloom, les yeux humides.

-D-désolée… mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, ma petite…

A l'unisson, tous les Apple baissèrent tristement la tête, c'était bien un repas de famille, mais sans l'un des leur, ce n'était plus la même chose, encore plus si c'était un invité. L'une des Apple caressa le dos de la petite Applebloom, fixant Twilight de ses grands yeux bleus avec une moue larmoyante.

-….. d'accord…

Les Apple redressèrent tous la tête avec le sourire et poussèrent des exclamations de joie.

XXXX

-Bonjour Rainbow Dash !

Ahh ! Cette Pinkie Pie... elle n'était pas méchante mais affreusement collante. Il y a trois mois, cette ponette rose s'était mise en tête de devenir l'amie du pégase bleu, et de la manière la moins subtile et la plus irritante possible. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que Miss Pie voulait absolument être l'amie de tous les poneys de Ponyville. Rainbow Dash avait finalement cédé et donné son accord, mais uniquement pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix... monumentale erreur. À présent, au lieu de la harceler pour lui quémander son amitié, elle la harcelait pour qu'elle vienne à ses fêtes qu'elle organisait toujours sur un coup de tête. Bien sûr ses fêtes étaient sympas mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle n'aimait pas comment Pinkie Pie se permettait de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Elle en avait l'impression que la ponette rose ne faisait ça que pour avoir le plus de monde possible à ses fêtes sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments. Et c'était une vraie pipelette. Quand elle commençait à parler, elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

Déménager aurait été une idée mais elle se plaisait à Ponyville, elle y aimait son travail. En plus c'était juste à quelques coups d'ailes de sa maison à Cloudsdale la cité des nuages. Et sa meilleure amie Fluttershy vivait près de Ponyville. Ignorer ou s'assurer de ne pas croiser cette ponette envahissante était la meilleure chose à faire.

-J'ai dit bonjour Rainbow Dash !

Rain abaissa ses lunettes de pilote spéciales Wonderbolts qu'elle avait sur le front sur les yeux, prit de l'altitude et se réfugia au sommet d'un nuage. Là au moins, elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre…

-Coucou Rainbow Dash !

Les grands yeux bleus pétillants de Pinkie apparurent devant Rain, la faisant sursauter. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour la rejoindre ? Sans chercher la réponse, elle partit en trombe à travers le ciel, laissant derrière elle une trainée arc-en-ciel, la couleur de sa queue. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le toit de la mairie. Elle releva ses lunettes au niveau de son front et soupira.

-Saluuuut, fit une voix près d'elle.

-AHHHHH !

C'était un vrai cauchemar sur pattes. Rainbow était pourtant l'un des pégases les plus rapide d'Équestria, comment avait-elle fait pour la rattraper sans ailes ?! Elle plongea au sol et partit à vive allure se cacher derrière la boutique de Rarity. Non, c'était pas assez discret. Elle rampa jusqu'à la boutique de fleur, elle passera sûrement inaperçu parmi toutes ces couleurs. Une petite seconde… les trois vendeuses étaient du genre émotif, un rien les affolait. Demi-tour, direction l'endroit le plus coloré de Ponyville, le Sugarcube Corner. Là c'était sûr, elle se fondra parmi les pâtisseries colorées incognito. Elle rentra à reculons pour s'assurer que Pinkie Pie n'était pas sur ses traces, la tête basse, l'œil aux aguets. Sa croupe heurta quelque chose, elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Pinkie Pie était là, lui tournant le dos, un plateau sur la tête rempli de pâtisseries.

-Ah Rainbow Dash !

-T-t-t-toi ? Mais c-c-comment ?!

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?!

-Ben je travailles ici, petite maline, répondit Pinkie en s'esclaffant.

Rainbow s'élança alors vers la porte ouverte mais Pinkie saisit sa queue des pattes, la retenant sur place.

-Attends Rainbow Dash, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Hnnn ! J'ai pas le temps !

-Mais ça ne te prendra que quelques secoooondes.

-L-lâche-moiiii !

Rainbow se mit à battre des ailes pour se donner plus de force afin d'échapper à l'emprise de Pinkie.

-J'organise une fête pour une nouvelle venue que je viens de rencontrer dans la rue, j'aimerai t'y inviter.

-Je dois travailleeeeeer !

-La fête commencera au crépuscule, on l'attendra chez elle pour lui faire la surprise.

-GNNN ! Oui oui d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras, mais lâche-moiii !

Et Pinkie la lâcha, ce qui fit partir en flèche le corps de Rain avec tout l'élan qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa trajectoire.

-HAAAAAA ! Tous aux abriiiiiiiis !

Heureusement les rues étaient dégagées. Mais soudain une ponette violette entra dans son champ de vision, le museau levé. Trop tard pour la prévenir, elle se heurtèrent et terminèrent leur course dans une grosse flaque de boue.

Rainbow était sonnée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait manqué de franchir le mur du son. Peut être qu'un élan plus ascendant lui permettrait de réaliser une figure spectaculaire à pleine vitesse… mais le problème restait la trajectoire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Il faudra qu'elle entraîne ses ailes à résister aux vents contraires pour mieux se diriger dans ce genre de situations.

-Hmmm…

La pégase baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur la ponette qu'elle venait de heurter. La pauvre avait le museau dans la boue. Rain se redressa et eu un petit rire nerveux en constatant l'état dans lequel elles étaient.

-Désolée.

Elle glissa son museau sous l'encolure de la ponette et l'aida à redresser la tête. Cette dernière se laissa faire, tirant une grimace des plus drôles. Avec sa corne dépassant de sa frange, il s'avéra que la demoiselle était une licorne.

-Ne bouge pas.

Rainbow fila dans les airs, saisit un nuage dans le ciel et le dirigea juste sous la ponette couverte de boue. Elle sautilla dessus pour faire tomber une petite averse sur elle. Cela marcha, la licorne était toute propre… et aussi toute mouillée.

-Oups hihihi. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Ah, je vais te sécher avec ma spécialité.

-Pardon ? Woo !

Rain se mit à tourner à toute vitesse autour de la licorne tel une bourrasque arc-en-ciel.

-Tadaa, non non non, ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel.

En se posant, Rainbow jeta un œil à la licorne sûrement bluffée et admirative devant son immense talent. Mais la première chose qu'elle remarqua était sa nouvelle coupe improbable, toute frisée et de traviole. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, elle éclata d'un fou rire en se jetant par terre, elle sentait même les larmes couler de ses yeux.

-… laisses-moi deviner, tu es Rainbow Dash.

_Tilt !_ Elle venait de prononcer son nom ?

-Ouais, c'est moi ! La seule et l'unique. Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

Forcément, Rain était si cool, elle devait forcément avoir des admirateurs, même si elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir rencontrer cette licorne. Cette perspective était si excitante qu'elle s'élevait dans le ciel.

-Je sais que tu es en charges de la météo à Ponyville. Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle et je dois m'assurer qu'il fera beau pour la fête.

-Ouais ouais, pas de soucis, répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant et cool en s'allongeant tranquillement sur le petit nuage de pluie. Je m'en occuperai dès que j'aurai fini mon entraînement.

-Tu t'entraînes pour quoi ? Lui demanda Twilight.

-Les Wonderbolts ! Ils vont se produire en spectacle pour la fête et je veux leur montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Affirma Rain, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Les Wonderbolts ?

-Ouais.

-Tu parles bien des pégases les plus talentueux de tout Équestria ?

-Comme si il en existait d'autres.

-Oh oh ! Voyons, ils ne s'intéresseront jamais à une jeune ponette incapable de garder le ciel d'un village dégagé.

Rainbow fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton que cette Twilight employait envers elle. Comme si elle insinuait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'attirer l'attention des Wonderbolts.

-Hey ! Si je veux, je peux dégager le ciel en dix secondes ! Affirma-t-elle avec la plus grande assurance.

-Prouves-le, demanda la licorne en la fixant d'un air de défi.

Si il y avait une chose que Rainbow n'aimait pas, c'était ceux qui mettaient ses paroles en doute. Jamais elle ne dira une chose qu'elle se penserait incapable de faire. Et elle allait le prouver, le temps de mettre ses lunettes de pilote spéciales Wonderbolts ultra-classes sur le museau et…

Le sabot de la pégase ne rencontra que sa crinière, ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur son front, ni autour de son cou ! Et la licorne la regardait toujours, elle s'impatientait, elle allait croire que Rain se dégonflait !

_JAMAIS DE LA VIE !_

En décollant, ses sabots éclatèrent le petit nuage de pluie, elle en transperça deux autres, se retourna en un éclair et décocha une ruade sur un quatrième, fila en un coup de vent sur une autre zone du ciel où ses sabots arrière comme avant frappèrent tout ceux à porter sans qu'elle n'arrête de se déplacer, fendit les airs d'un looping et paf ! Le dernier disparut.

-Et voilà ! J'te l'avais dit, en dix secondes. Plus vite je finis le boulot et plus j'ai du temps libre pour m'entraîner. C'est pas cool ça ?

Twilight ne répondait rien, elle était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Exactement l'effet que Rain faisait à tout le monde quand elle dévoilait son talent pour le pilotage, elle était bien la meilleure.

-Tu es rigolote Twilight, j'suis plutôt contente de te connaître. On sera peut être amenées à se recroiser à la fête, d'ici là salut.

Rainbow effectua de nouvelles figures dans le ciel en s'éloignant. Elle devait absolument les retrouver ! Ses lunettes étaient tout pour elle, elle avait du les faire tomber quelque part en volant. En tout cas, cette fête organisée par Pinkie Pie sera peut être marrante, surtout si Twilight y était bel et bien l'invitée d'honneur. Après tout, une licorne en admiration devant elle devait sûrement être cool, peut être 20% moins cool que ses autres amies mais cool quand même.

XXXXX

En revenant de chez Applejack, Rarity se rendit dans une clairière. Elle ne décolérait pas de sa récente dispute avec la ponette mais devait rester courtoise, surtout pour la personne qu'elle allait rejoindre. Fluttershy était là, en train de rassembler ses oiseaux pour la répétition. En s'approchant, Rarity marcha sur une brindille, certains oiseaux prirent leur envol au bruit, de même que la jeune pégase en se retournant vivement, les yeux emplis de terreurs.

-Du calme Fluttershy, c'est moi, Rarity.

Bien que tremblante, Fluttershy soupira de soulagement en se posant délicatement au sol. Elle était craintive mais surtout affreusement timide. C'était à peine si elle laissait les étrangers connaître le son de sa voix.

-B-bonjourarity…, murmura-t-elle d'un ton indicible.

Rarity se rapprocha paisiblement pour la mettre en confiance et surtout l'entendre. Elle remarqua alors que son amie portait l'uniforme vert qu'elle lui avait offert. D'habitude cette couleur répugnait Rarity mais elle correspondait tellement bien à Fluttershy, aussi belle et gracieuse qu'elle n'était timide.

-Eh bien, avec cette fête, nous en avons du travail, pas vrai ?

-O-oui… beaucoup…

-Quand la cérémonie sera finie, nous devrions aller au spa pour une après-midi détente.

-C-ce serait merveilleux, se réjouit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver une fois par semaine depuis… leur rencontre. Un jour en se rendant au spa, Rarity aperçu la pégase en train de regarder les portes de l'établissement d'un air mal assuré. Elle attirait facilement l'œil avec son pelage jaune, aussi la jeune licorne décida de l'aborder et de l'inviter à l'intérieur. Fluttershy n'avait pas protesté, ou si elle l'avait fait Rarity ne l'avait pas entendu, et c'était docilement laissé faire. La licorne s'était bien vite aperçue que son invitée avait du mal à parler aux autres, alors elle ne lui posa que de brèves questions, principalement à réponse oui/non. En ressortant, Fluttershy était beaucoup plus détendue, c'est là qu'elle lui sourit pour la première fois et se présenta. Depuis, les deux ponettes étaient amies. Rarity découvrit la passion de Fluttershy pour les animaux. Elle vivait dans un petit cottage près de Ponyville à la lisière de la forêt Everfree, elle recueillait les petites créatures de la forêt. En constatant tous les trous et aménagements improvisés dans la maison de son amie, Rarity proposa de construire des petites niches et volières pour les fixer de partout autour de son cottage, y compris sur la maison elle-même. Elle était particulièrement fière de la niche d'Angel le petit lapin, ornée d'une carotte sculptée sur la devanture. Fluttershy gagna ainsi de l'espace pour elle-même dans sa propre maison. Elle était si gentille envers les autres que parfois elle s'oubliait elle-même.

-Chérie, je suis navrée de te dire ça mais il va falloir enlever ton uniforme.

-Oh… mais pourquoi ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas bien dedans ?

-Non tu es superbe, mais Applejack a décidé que ces « machins » étaient un produit de mon égoïsme pour bien me faire voir de la princesse Célestia. J'ai donc décidé d'annuler ce projet.

-Je peux.. peut être aller lui parler… tu as travaillé tellement dur pour les faire.

-Non, ça va aller. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, sans cette ponette rustre pour nous ennuyer. Après tout ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'aurai pas à terminer celui de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy retira son uniforme et le tendit de l'aile à Rarity. Cette dernière usa de sa magie pour le remettre délicatement sans sa sacoche.

-Tu sais, Applejack est très gentille, elle rend toujours service aux poneys qui lui demandent son aide.

-Elle est surtout maladivement sincère. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte que dans la vie pour bien s'entendre avec autrui il faut parfois faire des compromis.

Rarity s'aperçut après avoir répondu que Fluttershy se repliait sur elle-même comme une huître, mieux valait changer de sujet.

-As-tu prévue quelque chose ce soir ?

-Pas vraiment, je pensais tenir compagnie à mes oiseaux jusqu'à l'arrivée de la princesse.

-Ma chérie, ne me dis pas que tu comptes veiller toute la nuit ? C'est très mauvais pour le teint.

-Eh bien… si…

-… ohhh… dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si je te rejoignais après le dîner ? Je te raconterais les derniers potins de Canterlot.

-Mais heu… je… je croyais que tes parents venaient chez toi.

-En effet, ils sont venus pour la fête avec Sweetie, comme tous les hôtels sont complets je les aie invités chez moi. Mais après le dîner je serai totalement libre.

-Oh… eh bien d-d'accord.

-Formidable. A tout à l'heure alors.

Rarity retourna alors à la mairie finir les décorations de la salle des fêtes. Elle prenait son temps à essayer toutes les combinaisons de couleurs, de matières et de motifs pour un résultat harmonieux. Elle analysait de son œil de lynx les fleurs, les banderoles, les rubans, tout devait être parfait pour la venue de sa majesté la princesse Célestia.

-Paarfait, tous les rideaux sont du bon pourpre. Voyons ici. Non. Non. Ouiiii. Non. Non. Ohh ça non sûrement pas ! Ouiii avec des étoiles pour encadrer cette lune ce sera parfait. Hmm je vais en mettre deux. Et sur le balcon de face… hmm ah oui un soleil, un soleil avec six rayons, ce sera splendide. A droite bien sûr, le Soleil se lèves à l'est oh oh oh ! Quelle beauté. Et au-dessus, ma petite signature, un cristal de saphir sur fond or. Smack smack, ravissant ! Hmm voyons voyons pour les piliers… non.. non… ah non non non. Sûrement pas.

-Bien le bonjour, fit une voix derrière elle.

-Un instant je vous pries, je suis en pleine création. Oh ouiiiii ! Le rouge est une valeur sûre, mais voyons Rarity c'est surtout ton talent. Bien ! Que puis-je pour vous aidAAAAAH !

Rarity s'était retournée pour faire face à son interlocutrice et fut fortement interloquée. La licorne qui lui faisait face arborait une coupe des plus innommables, torsadée, en pagaille et pleine de boucles disgracieuses.

-Mais quelle abomination ! Lâcha-t-elle. Q-qu'est-il arrivé à votre coiffure très chère ?

-Oh, vous voulez parler de ma crinière. C'est une longue histoire. Je suis juste venue voir comment se passait la décoration de la salle des fêtes.

-Elle se passe très bien, mais votre coiffure, je ne puis le tolérer.

-L-l-le tolérer ?

-Il faut absolument faire quelque chose !

C'était en effet inacceptable qu'une demoiselle se promène aussi mal coiffée mais heureusement que Rarity était là. Elle se glissa sur le flanc de sa consoeur licorne et la poussa à l'extérieur.

-H-hey m-mais enfin attendez ! Où allons-nous ? Au secours !

Rarity la conduisit à sa maison, la boutique du Carrousel. C'est là où elle travaillait, exposait ses créations et vivait. En entrant, elles furent accueillies par une petite licorne blanche toute guillerette, sa précieuses petite sœur Sweetie Belle. Elle avait soigneusement coiffé ses belles boucles lilas comme Rarity lui avait conseillé. L'aînée précisa qu'elle avait une invitée spéciale dont elle devait absolument s'occuper avant de s'enfermer dans son atelier avec la ponette et le petit dragon qui l'accompagnait, Rarity l'avait à peine remarqué durant tout le trajet. Son silence et son regard perdu dans le vague n'arrangeaient pas sa visibilité.

La licorne d'ivoire se mit au travail. Elle fit essayer à son invitée de nombreuses robes de sa création, ainsi que de nombreux accessoires et différentes coupes. Finalement elle opta pour une frange vers la droite avec un corset constellé de véritables pierres précieuses, avec une belle émeraude ornant le poitrail.

-Mais au fait, ma chère, vous ne m'avez pas dit d'où vous veniez.

-En fait je viens de Canterlot pour…

-CANTERLOT ?! S'exclama Rarity, des étoiles scintillantes dans les yeux. Oh quelle chance, je suis si envieuse ! La beauté, le charme, le raffinement ! Tout là-bas est exceptionnellement divin, il faut absolument que vous me parliez de la vie qu'on y mène !

-E-eh bien… c'est que je vies à la tour juste en face du château, alors…

-COMMENT ?! L'interrompit la licorne d'ivoire. Vous êtes installée juste à côté du château royal où vit la princesse Célestia ?!

Rarity était si près de la licorne que leur museau se touchaient presque. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment les mots qui allaient en sortir.

-Heu… heu… oui ?

-Oh darliiiing ! S'exclama la styliste en se collant à l'épaule de son invitée et frottant leur joue ensemble. C'est définitivement le Destin qui a provoqué notre rencontre. Je suis persuadée que nous allons vite devenir les meilleures amies du monde !

-D-d-darling ? Amies ? É-écoutez, je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Des émeraudes ?! S'exclama à nouveau Rarity en regardant celle ornant le poitrail de sa nouvelle amie. Oh non non non non non ! Des rubis vous siéront mieux, darling.

Sans attendre le refus poli de sa précieuse invitée, la styliste s'en alla à sa réserve. Elle ouvrit le coffre contenant ses gemmes soigneusement taillées et polies de toutes couleurs et de taille soigneusement triées. Elle en sorti de petits cristaux rouges ainsi que le rubis le plus pur qu'elle possédait, parfait pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié. Elle brodera aussi soigneusement son nom en lettres pourpres, cela ressortira magnifiquement sur son corset et ira parfaitement avec le teint de son pelage, son si joli nom qui était… A cet instant, Rarity réalisa qu'elles n'avaient pas encore été présentées. Où avait-elle donc la tête ? Le mot Canterlot la mettait dans un tel émoi, il lui fallait absolument se rattraper ! Elle revint alors à son atelier avec sa bobine de fil pourpre et ses gemmes quand elle s'aperçu que la pièce était vide et le corset abandonné par terre. Elle leva alors les yeux sur l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ventre-saint-gris ! J'ai encore passé deux heures dans la réserve, la pauvre a dû se sentir abandonnée. Bon, eh bien je la reverrai sûrement pendant la cérémonie. Je lui présenterai mes excuses.

Rarity descendit dans son salon pour profiter du temps qu'il restait avec sa petite famille.

XXXXXX

La petite visite de Rarity était une bonne surprise, mais elle lui avait fait peur avec le ton grondant qu'elle employait en parlant d'Applejack. Néanmoins elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son amie, elle n'était pas du genre rancunière… du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Et puis Fluttershy n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si les choses empiraient à son intervention. Les animaux étaient bien plus faciles à comprendre. Eux, ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de jugement sur les autres créatures. Et contrairement à beaucoup de poneys, ils écoutaient Fluttershy et lui faisait confiance. Sûrement parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle. Elle l'avait su depuis la première fois qu'elle était descendue sur la terre ferme.

-Hey Fluttershy !

-KYAAAA ! S'écria la pégase en sautant sous un arbre, les sabots sur la tête.

-Oh bon sang… Flutty, c'est moi, Rain.

-Rainbow Dash ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en levant un de ses sabots de ses yeux pour vérifier.

-Ben oui, banane. Rah mais qu'est ce que t'es craintive, se plaignit la pégase bleue en se posant à terre devant elle.

-Bonjour Rainbow Dash. Je suis heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mes lunettes ?

-Tes lunettes ?

-Ouais, mes lunettes de pilote spéciales Wonderbolts ultra-classes.

-Heu… d'habitude elles sont sur ton front.

-Ohhh c'est pas possible ! C'est horrible ! Terrible ! J'ai retourné tout Ponyville et impossible de les retrouver !

Rainbow Dash semblait en détresse, Fluttershy comprenait pourquoi. Ces lunettes avaient été donné par un Wonderbolt appelé Soarin à une vente aux enchères à Cloudsdale. Ça s'était transformé en une lutte féroce entre Rainbow et une autre pégase qui désirait aussi ces lunettes. Rainbow n'avait plus assez mais Fluttershy qui l'avait accompagné lui a donné tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa bourse, ce qui permit à la pégase bleue de l'emporter. Jamais Rainbow Dash ne lui avait fait un câlin aussi long, Fluttershy avait même cru qu'elle ne relâcherait jamais son étreinte. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point elle y tenait, elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

-Si tu veux, je peux demander aux animaux si ils ne les auraient pas vues.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr.

-Oh merci merci merci ! S'exclama Rainbow Dash en l'enlaçant vigoureusement. T'es la meilleure. Hey, y'a une nouvelle en ville, elle va sûrement venir te voir, elle est très marrante. Enfin j'te rassure, t'es toujours 20% plus cool qu'elle, pas besoin d'être jalouse.

-Oh mais non voyons, je n'oserai pas être jalouse de tes amies, s'affola la petite timide.

Rainbow leva les yeux au ciel.

-Prends pas non plus tout ce qu'on te dit à cœur. Faut vraiment t'endurcir un peu sinon tout le monde se mettra à te marcher sur les sabots.

-T-tu crois ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Prends exemple sur moi.

Oh ça oui, Rainbow était un exemple d'assurance. Fluttershy l'admirait beaucoup, c'était sa première amie qui avait toujours prise sa défense quand d'autres poneys se moquaient d'elle. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était n'était qu'une vantarde, que jamais elle ne pourrait entrer chez les Wonderbolts. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas son assistante d'entraînement. Chaque jour elle la regardait s'entraîner dur et se dépasser sans cesse. Contrairement à Fluttershy qui avait épousé une vie terrestre, Rainbow Dash était une fille du ciel.

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile pour toi, tu es la ponette la plus courageuse que je connaisse…

-Héhé, tu vas me faire rougir. Mais c'est pas si difficile, faut juste lâcher prise et dire ce que tu penses sans réfléchir. L'inspiration vient toute seule.

-O-ok… j'essayerai… quand je me sentirai prête.

-Ouais ouais, répliqua Rainbow, clairement pas convaincue. Fais gaffe, à force d'attendre et de repousser il se passera jamais rien, faut SAISIR l'occasion au vol.

-D-d'accord.

-Alors vas-y, inspire et dit quelque chose très fort !

-Très fort ? Oh non, je vais faire peur à mes oiseaux.

-Allez essayes au moins.

-B-bon d'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

-Hm… fais comme si tu m'encourageais. Imagine que je sois dans la dernière ligne droite d'une course, un autre pégase me serre, si je ne me dépasse pas, je ne pourrais pas le dépasser et je perdrais !

-Oh non !

-Alors encourages-moi, si je ne t'entends pas croire en moi je suis fichue !

Fluttershy tremblait à cette idée, c'est comme si elle y était. Elle inspira un grand coup et se pencha en avant, les yeux crispés et sortit du plus profond de sa gorge :

-[Allez !]

-… bon, on y travaillera après la fête. Bonne chance pour tes gazouilleurs.

-Merci, tu viendras quand ?

-Au dernier moment bien sûr, sinon j'vais m'ennuyer. J'ai une petite fête au crépuscule et ensuite je file faire la sieste. Mais là tout de suite, y'a la piste qui n'attend que moi.

Et sur ces mots, Rainbow Dash s'envola et disparut au loin. Fluttershy retourna à ses activités avec ses oiseaux. Les répétitions se passaient plutôt bien si ce n'étaient quelques légers décalages entre les chanteurs.

-Oh flûte. Heu… vous voulez bien vous arrêter une minute ?

Elle s'approcha du petit oiseau bleu.

-Excusez-moi, ne le prenez surtout pas mal Mr Hope, mais vous étiez un touuuuuut petit peu hors du rythme, désolée.

Mr Hope hocha du bec. Fluttershy considérait les animaux comme des personnes à part entière. Si elle ne les connaissait pas bien, elle employait le vouvoiement poli et avec ses amis, elle s'autorisait le tutoiement. Bien peu de poneys faisaient cela parce que beaucoup ignoraient que les animaux comprenaient les poneys, pas toujours par leur parole mais par les sentiments qui transparaissaient dans leurs voix, les oiseaux, les lapins, les souris, les castors, et tous les autres animaux de la forêt étaient réceptifs, il fallait juste le savoir.

-Bien, nous allons reprendre. Et un, et deux, et un, deux, tro…

-Salut !

Fluttershy sursauta. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de son poitrail. Une voix venait de résonner derrière elle, faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux de l'arbre à répétitions. Craintive, elle tourna la tête vers le sol, une ponette licorne était là, Fluttershy ne l'avait pas du tout entendue approcher.

-Aie. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas effrayer tes oiseaux.

Oh non, elle s'excusait. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était embarrassant. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette licorne qui n'avait sans doute rien fait de mal.

-Je suis venue m'assurer que la musique pour la fête était prête et j'ai trouvé ça magnifique.

Fluttershy se posa en douceur sur le sol, regardant son sabot qu'elle agita nerveusement. Avec un peu de chance cela attirera l'attention de l'inconnue vers le sol et non pas vers son visage qu'elle essayait de cacher. Son propre regard lui semblait à cet instant peser si lourd qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le redresser pour regarder devant elle. Parce que c'était une ponette qu'elle ne connaissait pas devant elle. C'était intimidant. Son cœur battait vite.

-Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle venait de lui demander son nom ! Il lui fallait du courage pour ne pas partir en galopant dans la direction inverse. La politesse exigeait qu'elle donne une réponse. Le mieux était de regarder sur le côté, au moins comme ça elle n'avait pas le museau baissé vers le sol. Et sa crinière dissimulait une partie de son visage pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Ensuite elle prit une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage et répondit.

-[Je suis Fluttershy…]

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Oh non, elle n'avait pas entendu. Il fallait qu'elle répète, mais sa voix lui semblait bloqué dans sa gorge et son cœur battait plus vite. De plus, malgré sa crinière, elle sentait le regard de Miss Sparkle braqué sur elle. C'était horrible.

-Jmapelfleuteursha… répondit-elle en reculant d'un sabot, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules.

-Tu veux bien répéter ? Demanda Miss Sparkle en avançant aussi d'un sabot.

Cette fois-ci c'était plus des couinements de souris qu'une phrase articulée, probablement parce que Flutershy était si honteuse qu'elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, ses pattes elles-mêmes étaient paralysées par la pression du regard de Miss Sparkle, son cœur battait plus fort encore. Elle lui tournait presque le dos mais ça ne faisait que la rendre plus encore mal à l'aise car ce n'était pas poli du tout. Que devait-elle faire ? Un silence gêné planait autour d'elles.

-… bon, on dirait que tes oiseaux sont revenus. Donc, tous est rentré dans l'ordre, continuez comme ça.

A nouveau le seul son qui parvint à franchir les lèvres de Fluttershy était un couinement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à répondre, quelle piètre ponette elle faisait.

-D'aaaaacoord.

Fluttershy voyait les sabots de Miss Sparkle reculer avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour s'éloigner. Cela la rassurait, les regards des autres étaient bien trop intimidants pour elle. Mais… quelque chose se rapprochait de la licorne. C'était petit, violet… avec du vert, un corps d'écailles, une queue pointue, une joyeuse tête ronde, des grands yeux fendillés… elle ne rêvait pas, c'était… c'était…

-Un bébé dragon ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'élança droit devant elle, sa crinière masquait une partie de sa vue, elle heurta dans sa course une matière molle qui fit un bruit sourd en tombant, mais elle le remarqua à peine car toute son attention était concentrée sur le nouveau venu. De prés, il était encore plus mignon que de loin.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu de bébé dragon avant. Il est siiii mignooon.

-Aha ! Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque, se vanta-t-il.

-Oh mais tu parles ? J'ignorais que les dragons parlaient le ponéèn. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Tellement incroyable que je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Les ailes de Fluttershy battaient toutes seule sous l'émotion, la faisant planer de bonheur. Mais un halo de lumière mystérieuse entoura le bébé dragoon et le fit léviter jusqu'au dos de Miss Sparkle. Elle venait d'utiliser sa magie de licorne.

-Dans ce cas, nous partons, salut.

Elle s'éloignait mais la pégase la suivait, penchée sur le bébé dragon.

-Attends. Attends. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle toute joyeuse.

-Je m'appelle Spike, répondit-il.

-Salut Spike, je suis Fluttershy. Je n'en reviens pas que tu parles. Et de quoi vous parlez, vous les dragons ?

-Eh bien de quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

-De tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur toi !

-D'accord. Alors voyons voir…

Il y a dix ans, Spike était un œuf violet quand il rencontra Miss Sparkle pour la première fois. Elle l'avait fait éclore et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle l'avait élevé avec l'aide de ses parents. Ils vivaient à Canterlot, la ville qui abritait le château royal où vivaient majoritairement des licornes. Miss Sparkle étudiait à l'académie royale avec la princesse Célestia en personne comme professeur. Quand Miss Sparkle prit son indépendance, elle quitta ses parents pour s'installer dans une ancienne tour d'observation à côté du château, avec Spike bien sûr. D'après ce que Fluttershy retirait du passionnant récit de Spike, lui et Miss Sparkle étaient plus dans une relation fraternelle qu'une relation de parent à enfant ou de maître à familier. C'était tellement émouvant. Le bébé dragon avait appris à parler, à lire et à écrire. Il était devenu l'assistant numéro un de sa grande sœur. Il s'occupait du ménage, de la vaisselle, du courrier, tout pour permettre à Miss Sparkle d'étudier avec sérieux à temps plein.

-Et voilà, je t'ai raconté toute ma vie, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu voudrais que je te parle d'aujourd'hui ?

-Oh oui s'il te plaît ! Répondit Fluttershy avec entrain.

Miss Sparkle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire poli.

-Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Nous sommes arrivés à la bibliothèque Golden Oak, c'est ici que nous allons résider. Et la journée a été longue, Spike est tellement fatigué qu'il est temps qu'il aille au lit.

Soudain, Spike tomba par terre.

-Tu vois ? Il est tellement fatigué qu'il en perds l'équilibre.

-Oh le pauvre petit trésor, répondit la pégase en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut absolument le mettre au lit.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu entrer en poussant la porte, Miss Sparkle l'arrêta net et usa de sa magie pour faire léviter Spike.

-Oui, pas de problèmes je m'en occupe. Bonne nuit.

La porte claqua près du museau de Fluttershy. « Bonne nuit » ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, le ciel avait prit une teinte dorée, c'était le crépuscule. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, fascinée par le récit de Spike. Il était temps de retourner voir ses oiseaux.

-Pssst.

Les oreilles de la pégase se dressèrent vivement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tendue mais personne en vue.

-Pssst. Par iciiii, chuchota une voix alentour.

Fluttershy fit un petit pas hésitant en avant.

-Plus près.

Elle fit un autre pas.

-Plus prèèèèèèès.

Fluttershy se retrouva face au petit panneau portant le blason de la bibliothèque. Une chose rose jaillit à hauteur de son visage.

-Coucou Fluttershy !

La pégase, les yeux écarquillés était sur le point de s'écrier de peur mais un sabot se posa sur ses lèvres.

-C'est moi, chuuut. Tu vas gâcher la surprise.

Fluttershy reconnu la personne qui venait de se jeter sur elle, il s'agissait de Pinkie Pie, la ponette la plus joyeuse qu'elle avait rencontré.

-L-la surprise ?

-SURPRIIIISE ! S'écrièrent de nombreuses voix à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

-Et oui, j'ai organisé une petite fête surprise à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque pour souhaiter la bienvenue à une nouvelle ponette. Comme je ne savais pas qui c'était, j'ai demandé au maire, elle m'a répondu qu'elle était envoyée de Canterlot en tant que superviseuse, superviseure, supervisitrice ? J'sais pas comment on dit au féminin. Alors je lui ai demandé où elle vivait, elle m'a répondu « elle aura un logement de fonction dans la bilbilbiliothèque alors j'ai fait le tour de tout Ponyville pour qu'on lui souhaite tous la bienvenue chez nous, c'est pas une idée géniale ?

-… heu… oui… j'imagine. Rainbow Dash m'en avait parlé maintenant que j'y pense.

-Viens faire la fête avec nous.

-Oh… eh bien…

-Il y a du soda, des confettis, des ballons, des gâteaux et tout plein de poneys !

-D-d'accord.

-Fabuleux !

Sans plus attendre, Pinkie se glissa derrière Fluttershy et la poussa de la tête jusqu'à entrer à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque où de nombreux poneys s'agglutinaient autour de Miss Sparkle. Les fêtes de Pinkie étaient toujours exceptionnelles, tout comme sa personnalité. Même quand Fluttershy ne trouvait pas les mots pour parler avec elle, c'était Pinkie qui se chargeait de parler pour deux, cela la rassurait beaucoup, elle pouvait se contenter de l'écouter tranquillement. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec cette ponette.

-Je te laisses, il faut que j'ailles me présenter à notre invitée de marque ! Elle ne sait même pas encore comment je m'appelle hihihi.

X

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau de Ponyville ? Les habitants étaient une bande de surexcités qui voulaient être amis avec les inconnus sans réfléchir plus loin. Du peu que Twilight en avait vu, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, particulièrement les plus mauvais… pas un seul poney normal. Et leur capacité d'écoute volait très près du sol. Vivement qu'elle rentre chez elle.

-C'est super ici tu trouves pas ? J'avais rencontré une ponette très sympa en venant par hasard il y a deux ans. Depuis, quand je descends ici on passe nos journées ensembles. Elle a un charme fou, je crois que vais m'installer définitivement ici.

Mais pourquoi cette licorne lui parlait de choses aussi intimes ? Elles se connaissaient ? Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le sabot dessus. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, un visage rose apparut devant elle. Cette coiffure inoubliable ne laissait aucun doute. C'était l'hystérique qu'elle avait croisé à son arrivée.

-Surpriiise ! Salut, je m'appelle Pinkie Pie. C'est moi qui ai organisé cette fête rien que pour toi. T'as été surprise, pas vrai ?

-O-oui on peut le dire, mais les bibliothèques sont censées être calmes.

-Moo mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne pourrait pas faire de fête si on devait rester calmes ! Tu imagines ça ? On s'ennuierai. Je t'ai vue dès que tu es arrivée, tu te souviens de moi ? Tu m'as dit « heu salut » et j'ai répondu KYAAAA ! Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue à Ponyville, et comme je connais tout le monde j'en ai conclu que tu étais nouvelle.

_Elle ne m'écoute pas… et en plus elle parle trop… mieux vaut ne rien lui répondre et faire comme si elle n'était pas là._

-Et si tu es nouvelle, c'est que tu ne dois connaître personne et si tu ne connais personne tu ne dois pas avoir d'amis et si tu n'as pas d'amis tu dois te sentir bien seule et ça m'a rendue triste, alors j'ai eu l'idée de t'organiser cette fête de bienvenu, tout ça a fusé en une seconde dans la tête, alors j'ai crié KYAAA ! Du coup j'ai fait le tour de la ville et invité tous les poneys de Ponyville, et maintenant tu as tout plein d'amis autour de toi !

_Trop aimable de te mêler de ma vie sociale sans m'avoir demandé mon avis, tu aurais pu, oh je sais pas moi, te contenter de me répondre « salut, je m'appelles Pinkie Pie, je ne penses pas te connaître » et j'aurai répondu « c'est normal, je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle », ça me semble plus sain que de réunir toute la ville rien que pour moi._

Et autour d'elle, Twilight aperçut des visages familiers qui s'approchaient d'elle. La fermière, la rebelle, la styliste et la timide.

-Ravie d'te r'voir mamzelle Twilight, dit Applejack. Alors ? Comment que tu trouves Ponyville ?

-Eh bien…

-J'paries que tu kiffes mes acrobaties, t'en fait pas je t'en montrerai plein d'autres, se vanta Rainbow Dash.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Billevesées Rainbow Dash, si il y a une chose que cette ponette sophistiquée aime, c'est l'élégance et le raffinement. Tout le contraire de toi. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, darling. Mon nom est Rarity, je tiens à excuser mon attitude due à l'excitation de parler à quelqu'un de si important et si sophistiqué. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

-Hey Rarity ! C'est avec moi qu'elle cause, intervint Rainbow Dash. Elle s'appelle Twilight Sparkle, voilà maintenant tu nous laisses.

-Eh bien c'est à elle que je l'ai demandée, moineau.

-Me traites pas de moineau la cornue !

-Du calmes mes p'tits sucres, c'est pas la peine d'élever la voix, dit Applejack.

-Merci bien de prendre ma défense, Applejack, tu n'es pas aussi rustre qu'elle.

-C'est à vous deux que je parlais, de plus vous mettez mamzelle Twilight mal à l'aise.

-Heu… Miss Sparkle ? Murmura une légère voix derrière Twilight, ce qui la fit sursauter de surprise.

-Q-quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Puisque vous êtes occupée à parler avec les autres je me demandais si… enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr… je pourrais… prendre soin de Spike ? Demanda-t-elle de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Ouais ben tu vas attendre ton tour Flutty, s'interposa Rainbow. Twilight, ça te dirait de me parler de ta vie à Canterlot ?

-Je lui ai demandé la première ! S'indigna Rarity.

-Ouais, mais tu m'as coupé la parole au moment où MOI j'allais lui demander, et pour parler d'une chose bien plus intéressante : les Wonderbolts ! J'suis sûre qu'une ponette aussi cool que Twilight connaît personnellement Spitfire, la Flèche de l'air !

Applejack avait raison sur un point, Twilight était mal à l'aise. Voilà que ces ponettes rencontrées à peine aujourd'hui commençaient à se disputer pour avoir son attention, l'une pour obtenir un piston pour se pavaner devant les Wonderbolts et l'autre pour profiter de ses relations avec la princesse Célestia pour s'en rapprocher, bref le genre d'amies dont Twilight pouvait se passer.

-C'est bien les pégases, de l'air chaud dans la tête.

-Toi, si t'étais pas l'amie de Fluttershy…

-Fluttershy est une personne mature et responsable, toi tu es une gamine qui pépie fort.

Applejack se mit entre les deux ponettes avant que le ton ne monte.

-On se calme les filles. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer mais pour nous amuser.

-Elle m'a traité de gamine !

-Oh bien sûr, Miss Applejack sait tout mieux que tout le monde, se plaignit Rarity.

-Je ne blesses pas les gens en les traitant de gamine ou d'égoïste, moi, répliqua Applejack d'un ton moins conciliant. Si il y a quelqu'un qui juge les autres ici, c'est toi Rarity.

-Par ici les cupcakes, servez-vous ils sont tout frais, dit Pinkie Pie en passant entre les trois ponettes. Ah Rainbow, Rainbow ! J'ai quelque chose à t…

-Et toi, arrêtes de surgir de nulle part pour te mêler de tout, s'écria Rainbow Dash. Tu ne vois pas que tu nous gênes ?!

-Oh ! Moi je gêne ? Mais c'est toi qui es sans-gêne !

Les quatre ponettes faisaient plus de bruit que le reste des poneys réunis, Twilight se bouchait les oreilles mais rien n'y faisait, elle serrait les dents de plus en plus, la chaleur montait à son visage et faisait bouillir son sang, ces ponettes surexcitées étaient insupportables.

-ASSEZ ! Cria-t-elle. Vous êtes complètement dingues ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que c'est vous qui gênez tout le monde avec vos disputes !

Sur ces mots, Twilight partit vers les escaliers qui menaient au lieu de vie et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle fila s'allonger dans son lit tout préparé et hurla un grand coup dans son oreiller. Si c'était comme ça que se passait les relations sociales avec les autres, très peu pour elle, elle préférait rester toute seule.

XXXXXXX

Twilight avait crié tellement fort sur les ponettes que même la musique n'avait pas couvert le son de sa voix, cela les avait faits taire. Depuis son départ, Rarity, Rainbow Dash et Applejack se jetaient des petits regards honteux. Quant à Pinkie Pie, elle s'occupait de tous les autres poneys, évitant les trois autres pour « ne plus les gêner ». Spike était embarrassé. Il se tourna vers Fluttershy pour lui demander ce qu'il faudrait faire pour arranger les choses.

-Heu… eh bien… je pense que Miss Sparkle a déjà beaucoup fait.

-Hein ? Demanda Spike sans comprendre.

Applejack rompit le silence la première en se tournant vers Rarity.

-Heu… Rarity… je… ne t'ai pas remerciée tout à l'heure… pour le costume que tu m'as fait. J'me suis montrée ingrate, tu voulais juste qu'on soit élégantes. Mais… je pense qu'on a pas besoin de ça pour faire bonne impression à la princesse, t'sais… parce que… ben… tu te seras occupé de la déco. Elle sera sûrement éblouie et elle voudra rencontrer le poney responsable.

Rarity se tourna vers Applejack, surprise. Elle rougit et passa son sabot sur sa crinière avant de lui répondre.

-Merci Applejack, mais c'était à moi de mieux comprendre tes sentiments. J'espérais juste que c'était l'occasion pour mes amies de briller aux yeux de la princesse pour les récompenser du fabuleux travail qu'elles font tous les jours à Ponyville. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je n'aurai pas dû me vexer ou te forcer, moi aussi je suis désolée. Rainbow Dash, pardon à toi aussi. Tu n'es pas une gamine, tu es une ponette énergique et sportive, tes acrobaties spectaculaires m'ont inspirées plus d'une création, tu es une œuvre d'art à toi toute seule.

-Ohhhh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répondit Rainbow gênée. Woo, attends attends, tu as voulu que la princesse nous remarque toutes les quatre ?

-Eh bien oui, sinon je n'aurai fait qu'un seul uniforme, le miens.

-… moi aussi j'suis désolée. Twilight a raison, on est dingues toutes les trois, ha ha ha ! Hey Pinkie Pie ! Viens par ici !

L'interpellée se tourna vers Rainbow Dash et en un éclair se retrouva près d'elle, tout sourire.

-Ouiii ?

-… j'suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit, je voulais pas te faire de la peine, avec toi on se marre beaucoup, y'a juste des fois où je suis un peu… pas très patiente…

Sans plus réfléchir, Pinkie Pie enlaça l'encolure de Rainbow Dash pour lui faire un câlin. Spike en était bluffé. Tout s'était si arrangé si vite.

-C'est parce que Miss Sparkle leur a permit de réfléchir sur ce qu'elles se faisaient en leur criant dessus, expliqua Fluttershy. Elles savent qu'aucune n'a envie de blesser les sentiments des autres. Et puis Miss Sparkle a une voix très intimidante quand elle se met à crier.

-Je l'ai remarqué, confirma Spike, Fluttershy ayant plongé derrière lui quand Twilight était intervenue. Au fait Fluttershy, tu devrais plutôt l'appeler Twilight, Miss Sparkle c'est un peu trop formel pour elle.

-Tiens Rainbow Dash, tu avais oublié ça au Sugarcube, dit Pinkie en tendant à la pégase des lunettes de pilote.

-Mes lunettes ! Waa, j'ai cru que je les avais perdues ! Merci, t'es formidable… je m'en veut encore plus de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Bah c'est oublié, les amies se pardonnent toujours. Et tu es si classe avec.

-Je le suis tout le temps, mais j'avoue qu'avec elles, je suis 20% plus cool.

-Allez les amies, toutes sur la piste ! Déclara Pinkie.

-Je vais devoir passer mon tour pour cette fois, dit Rarity. J'ai un dîner de prévu mais on se retrouve à la salle des fêtes.

-Bien sûr, répondirent les autres.

-Amusez-vous bien.

Spike regardait la belle Rarity quitter la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans la salle des fêtes il était sous son charme incroyable. Son cœur s'emballait un peu plus à chaque rencontre avec elle, il pensait vraiment qu'il était amoureux.

X

Malgré les heures qui défilaient, Twilight n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sans doute parce que la musique de la fête passait à travers les murs, sans compter les bruits de sabots des poneys qui dansaient. Impossible pour elle de dormir ou de faire des recherches sur les Éléments d'Harmonie, les livres étaient dans la pièce à côté blindée de monde. Elle tentait de se rassurer en pensant que la princesse avait raison, que ce n'était qu'une vieille légende de poneys et qu'il ne se passera rien cette nuit-là… mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la persuadait du contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer avec des mots, elle le sentait. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour y voir la Lune briller dans le ciel étoilé, marquée de cette étrange tâche sombre ressemblant à la tête d'une licorne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Spike déboula dans la salle de vie de la bibliothèque.

-Twilight ! Pinkie Pie organise un jeu, tu veux venir ?

-Non ! Répondit-elle sèchement sous ses couvertures. Tous les poneys de cette ville sont complètements fous ?! Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps.

-Oh allez, c'est la fête du Soleil d'été ! Tout le monde veut rester éveiller pour voir la princesse faire lever le Soleil. Tu devrais te détendre Twilight. Viens faire la fête.

Sur ces mots il sortit, la licorne minauda de façon ridicule la dernière phrase de son protégé avant de se rallonger. Elle devait vraiment être le seul poney d'Équestria à s'inquiéter sur cette légende sur le retour de la jument de la Lune plutôt que de chercher à se faire de nouveaux amis. Quelque part elle les comprenait, ce n'est pas arrivé pendant 999 ans, pourquoi ça arriverait à la millième année ? C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas lu la prophétie selon laquelle les six étoiles l'aideront à s'échapper lors de la millième année d'exil. Ces étoiles intriguaient la licorne au plus haut point. S'agissait-il vraiment d'astres ou, comme elle le supposait, d'une sorte de groupe vénérant l'alicorne exilée et qui aurait finalement trouvé un moyen de la libérer ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait absolument fallu déployer les troupes aux quatre coins du royaume pour les trouver et les empêcher de nuire…

C'était une impression, une illusion d'optique, un mirage ? Twilight avait vraiment l'impression que parmi les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel, quatre d'entre elles particulièrement brillantes se rapprochaient de la Lune. Ce n'était pas un phénomène astronomique courant…

-Twilight ! C'est bientôt l'heure, allons-y !

Spike était entré en trombe, tout excité. Twilight se détourna de la fenêtre pour le rejoindre. Après tout, elle devait se faire des idées.

X

La sixième heure était sur le point d'arriver lorsque Twilight et Spike arrivèrent dans la salle des fêtes parmi les autres poneys. Les balcons étaient pleins à craquer de licornes et les pégases volaient au niveau du plafond. Tout Équestria semblait s'être donné rendez-vous pour la cérémonie. Dans quelques instants, la princesse Célestia allait faire sa grande entrée. Pinkie Pie la rejoignit aussitôt qu'elle l'eut aperçu.

-Ohlala je suis super excitée, pas toi ? J'ai jamais été aussi excitée, sauf peut être la fois où tu m'as dit « heu salut » et que j'ai répondu « KYAAA ». Mais là, je crois que c'est pire.

-C'est la première fois que tu assistes à cette cérémonie ? Demanda Twilight.

-Oh ouiiii, pas toi ?

-… non, loin de là.

-Ohhh ? Raconte-moi !

-N-non, c'est… c'est pas très intéressant…

-Allez Twilight on est amies maintenant, j'ai envie de connaître touuuuuuus les détails de ta vie !

_Que Célestia me vienne en aide…_

-Oh regarde, ça commence ! Remarqua Pinkie en se détournant de Twilight.

_Ouf…_ _merci princesse Célestia._

Au fond de la salle, il y avait trois balcons. Fluttershy était sur le balcon de droite en train de diriger la musique de la fête assurée par ses oiseaux. Rarity était sur celui du centre, devant des rideaux pourpres fermés. En-dessous, la maire de Ponyville prit la parole pour annoncer le début du premier jour de la millième année et la venue de la princesse Célestia. Twilight leva le museau vers la Lune… peut être était-ce encore une hallucination ? Elle avait pourtant juré que la tâche sombre ressemblant à la tête d'une licorne se trouvait encore sur la surface de la Lune la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé…

-… Celle qui chaque jour nous offre le Soleil et la Lune. Qui fait régner le bonheur et l'harmonie dans le royaume d'Équestria. La princesse Célestia !

Rarity ouvrit les rideaux en tirant sur le cordon, les projecteurs se braquèrent sur le balcon sous la musique joviale des oiseaux… mais personne. Dans la salle résonnèrent plusieurs hoquets de surprise, les poneys se mirent à parler entre eux sur l'absence de la princesse. Twilight se mordit la lèvre, guère rassurée. La maire demanda à tout le monde de rester calme, c'est alors que résonna la dernière chose que la licorne s'attendait à entendre dans un moment pareil.

-Wa ! Elle fait une partie de cache-cache, c'est amusant !

Twilight se tourna vers Pinkie Pie en la suppliant du regard de se taire tandis que l'inconsciente levait le museau dans toutes les directions à la recherche de l'invitée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucun signe de la princesse Célestia dans la salle des fêtes.

-Dis donc, elle est douée ! Fit Pinkie Pie avant de pousser un cri profond.

Se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir, Twilight suivit son regard, sur le balcon central. Il n'y avait toujours rien à part Rarity… jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse fumée sombre parsemée d'étoiles ne s'élève autour de la licorne blanche, cette dernière s'écarta le plus possible, guère rassurée. La fumée prit consistance, c'était grand, noir, une longue corne en spirale, des ailes immenses, un corps de jument, une crinière et une queue de volute stellaire flottant de façon mystérieuse, des yeux cyans perçants aux pupilles étroites. Il s'en dégageait une grande prestance mais aussi une impression macabre, aussi sombre que son pelage. C'était une alicorne, une race équidé au sommet de la hiérarchie, toutes étaient reconnues comme étant des princesses car elles possédaient de grands pouvoirs, comme la princesse Célestia, mais contrairement à elle, cette alicorne noire était terrifiante. De nombreux poneys se mirent à trembler rien qu'en la regardant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'assemblée, elle sourit, le genre de sourire qu'avait un prédateur lorsqu'il venait de repérer une proie.

-Bonsoir mes sujets. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu vos adorables petites frimousses d'adorateurs du Soleil.

Il se dégageait un plaisir malsain dans chacun de ses mots, Twilight en était d'autant plus écrasée par cette apparition irréelle.

-Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait de la princesse ? Déclara soudain une voix venant du balcon de gauche.

Twilight leva le museau et vit Sunblaze, la conseillère de la princesse, cabrée sur ses pattes, fixant l'alicorne noire.

-Hmhm… hahahahaha ! Se gaussa l'alicorne. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez royale pour vous, mes petits poneys ? M'avez-vous donc tous oubliée ?

_Viens. Libère-moi de mille ans de ténèbres. Un millénaire de solitude et de souffrances. Une grande destinée pour toi et pour le monde, la nuit éternelle._

Cette voix qui murmurait dans ses rêves… c'était la même que la sienne. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait être là. Et la princesse ? Où était-elle ?

-Je me fiches de ton nom !

Sunblaze sauta de son balcon pour atterrir devant l'alicorne noire, la corne dressée, cambrée sur ses pattes, prête à charger.

-Tu vas me répondre, tout de suite !

-En voilà un ton insolent envers une entité royale.

Les pégases de la garde royale s'envolèrent et encerclèrent le balcon pour soutenir la demande de Sunblaze. Ce qui fit rire d'avantage l'alicorne, dévoilant ses dents aussi acérées que celles d'un poney vampire. Sa crinière stellaire saisit le museau de Rarity et l'attira près d'elle et plongea son regard droit dans ses yeux. La pauvre semblait paralysée de terreur, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

-Et toi, mon petit poney, sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Lâche-la tout de suite !

Sunblaze n'attendit pas plus longtemps et chargea corne en avant sur l'alicorne, cette dernière tourna son regard vers elle, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller, son ombre jaillit sous elle et bloqua la charge de Sunblaze de sa propre corne translucide. Sunblaze fit briller sa corne pour repousser l'ombre mais cette dernière se fit plus opaque, sa chevelure encercla son encolure et la jeta par-dessus le balcon. Un pégase de la garde plongea et la rattrapa au vol tandis que les autres chargeaient à leur tour. L'ombre disparut et un vent violent se leva entre elle et les gardes, les repoussant violement contre les murs.

D'autres gardes chargèrent, l'alicorne fit briller ses yeux, invoquant de nouveau sa puissante magie. Cette fois-ci un immense nuage d'orage apparut devant elle, des éclairs jaillirent, frappant les pégases de manière impitoyable. Tous tombèrent lourdement au sol.

-Se dresser contre une alicorne est un crime qui mérite une punition exemplaire.

Elle pencha la tête, de sa corne jaillit un rayon sombre qui frappa Sunblaze de plein fouet, elle et le garde qui la maintenait en l'air furent brutalement plaqués au sol, mais l'alicorne ne semblait pas en avoir terminé, elle lança un nouveau rayon sur la licorne à terre. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler de douleur en se tortillant dans tous les sens sous le regard impuissant de toute l'assistance, les plus petits étaient blottis contre leurs parents en tremblant de tous leurs membres, les autres étaient tétanisés par cet horrible spectacle. Même Rarity, qui était juste à côté de cette entité monstrueuse ne pouvait que la regarder faire, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

-ARRÊTEZ ! S'écria Twilight en se dressant devant l'assemblée. Je sais qui vous êtes !

L'alicorne cessa sa torture et tourna les yeux vers elle.

-Vraiment ?

Elle semblait se réjouir d'avance, que Twilight réponde juste ou faux. Tout ces poneys étendus par terre alors que ce monstre avait à peine remué le sabot, c'était terrifiant. Et ce regard, il semblait la transpercer de part en part, la glaçant sur place. Jamais la jeune licorne n'avait autant ressenti la peur. Son cœur battait fort, ses jambes tremblaient et peinaient à la porter. Son souffle était saccadé et une sueur froide coulait le long de son encolure.

-Vous êtes la jument de la Lune, Nightmare Moon.

XXX

*référence à l'intro du jeu Baten Kaitos

**Salut à tous et bienvenue dans le fabuleux monde des petits poneys. Les éléments narrés du point de vue de Twilight sont ceux visuellement présents dans l'épisode 1 de la série, le reste qui est du point de vue des autres est en partie inédit et certains détails ont été modifiés. Pour les lunettes de pilote de Rain, cela vient notamment du fan-comic L'innatendue vie amoureuse de Dusk Shine, où Twilight est remplacée par un garçon du nom de Dusk, disponible sur Deviantart en anglais. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira tout autant. **


	2. La forêt Everfree

**Les Six étoiles de la Lune**

**Chapitre 2 : La forêt Everfree**

**X**

**Twilight : Holà les amis, je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle. Je suis ravie que vous soyez là à lire le second chapitre de cette histoire. Si vous aimez la série Friendship is magic, vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi reprendre les événements des deux premiers épisodes de la série, en modifiant à peine la trame principale ? Déjà pour aider à entrer plus en profondeur avec les personnages et s'arranger avec des détails pour pouvoir s'éloigner des événements originaux et tracer la continuité propre à cette histoire. Ce qui est pratique, car comme c'est une interprétation personnelle de notre cher auteur envers les personnages peuplant cet univers, si il fait un faux-pas envers la personnalité de certains-certaines d'entre nous, ce n'est pas vraiment une trahison. Si vous en voyez, essayez de ne pas le prendre trop à coeur, ce n'est qu'une fanfic d'un garçon qui aime cet univers comme vous ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**X **

Cela faisait si longtemps que Célestia n'était plus revenue ici. Son ancienne maison, là où elle avait abandonné le passé derrière elle pour assurer l'avenir de ses sujets. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal d'être parmi ces ruines de pierre qui autrefois se dressaient en d'imposantes murailles. Là où elle avait tant perdu. Même le plafond s'était écroulé par endroits, laissant de nombreuses salles à ciel ouvert où brillait la Lune de sa lumière glacée. Elle était déjà entourée de cinq étoiles, la cinquième heure était déjà entamée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. L'alicorne ferma les yeux et fit briller sa corne d'une lueur dorée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une sixième étoile apparut autour de la Lune avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans le ciel en même temps que la face sombre sur la surface.

-Je suis là.

Un bruit semblable à l'éclat du tonnerre résonna, une vive lumière apparut au-dessus du château dessinant dans l'espace une immense étoile à six branches. En son centre jaillit un rayon qui plongea directement au sol, non loin de Célestia. La lumière disparut, laissant place à une forme équidé sombre, un voile étoilé pourpre se mit à danser autour de la silhouette imposante qui se dressa.

-… Luna.

Une paire d'ailes puissante se déploya sur ses flancs, une longue corne en spirale sortait de son front, la nouvelle venue se retourna et un sourire aux dents acérées étira ses lèvres. Le voile stellaire planait autour de sa tête en guise de crinière.

-Je ne suis pas Luna. Mon nom est Nightmare Moon ! Hahahahaha !

Le vent se mit à souffler, les nuages sombres assombrissaient la maigre clarté produite par la Lune et crachaient des éclairs menaçants.

-Ouiii, je suis libre, enfin ! Et regardez qui vient m'accueillir.

-Luna, je sais que tu es encore là, quelque part dans ces ténèbres. Je t'en prie, reviens.

-Où sont donc tes précieux Éléments ? Je ne les vois pas t'entourer. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trouvé le courage de m'affronter par tes propres moyens ? Ou bien leur lumière s'est-elle tarie ?

-Tu es ma sœur, je t'ai toujours aimée, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi. N'entends-tu pas l'appel de mon cœur ?

-Tes jérémiades ne changeront rien, pour une fois dans ta vie sois digne. Après tout, le monde n'a besoin que d'une seule princesse, alors viens te battre !

Elle frappa le sol de ses sabots, cela provoqua un tremblement de terre. Célestia resta courageusement sur place, debout, cabrée sur ses jambes.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Je ne referai pas la même erreur qu'il y a mille ans. Rien n'a changé par mon intervention.

-Tu aurais dû profiter de cette occasion pour me tuer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ton échec est total et c'est tout ton précieux petit peuple qui va en pâtir, comme c'est dommage.

-Jamais je ne l'aurai fait. Je t'aime Luna, je ne me battrai pas contre toi.

-Alors disparaît !

Un rayon bleuté sombre jaillit de la corne de Nightmare Moon qui frappa l'alicorne de plein fouet. Elle hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Pauvre petite princesse. Seule, abandonnée de tous. Quel effet ça fait de ressentir le désespoir ? Que s'était-il passé à ce moment-là pour la vaincue ? Oh oui ! Elle fut exilée sur la Lune.

L'alicorne se mit à briller d'une aura nocturne avant de disparaître corps et bien de la surface d'Équestria.

-Au revoir Célestia. Et ne t'en fait pas pour le royaume, j'en prendrai grand soin ! HAHAHAHA ! Et je vais commencer tout de suite.

Nightmare Moon disparut dans une volute de fumée stellaire, déjà en route pour la ville la plus proche peuplée de tous ces petits sujets qui attendaient avec impatience leur princesse bien aimée.

**X**

-Vous êtes la jument de la Lune. Nightmare Moon.

-Oui. Enfin quelqu'un qui se souvient de moi, félicitations mon petit poney. Tu m'as l'air plus futée que les autres. Alors dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

Twilight se mordit les lèvres, la peur glaçait toujours autant son corps, elle arrivait à peine à se tenir debout tant elle tremblait. Ce regard posé sur elle était si pesant qu'elle en baissait la tête, et sa voix se mourrait dans sa gorge, impossible pour elle de répondre à cette alicorne démoniaque. Les secondes passèrent. Elle s'attendait à une punition cruelle pour n'avoir pas répondu, mais Nightmare Moon se remit à rire.

-Mes chers sujets, gravez à jamais dans votre mémoire le jour qui vient de passer, parce que c'était le dernier. Dorénavant la nuit règnera pour toujours ! HAHAHAHA !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Twilight se tourna vivement sur le côté. Elle vit Rainbow Dash échapper à l'emprise d'Applejack qui la retenait jusqu'à présent et se ruer sur le balcon tel une flèche bleue, sabots en avant.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Rainbow Dash transperça l'alicorne noire de part en part sans s'arrêter, elle manqua de heurter le plafond mais négocia un virage serré juste à temps. Le corps de Nightmare Moon avait pris la consistance d'une fumée qui se reforma sur le balcon.

Rainbow se retourna, elle faisait face au plus grand cauchemar qu'Equestria n'ai jamais connu, mais elle semblait pourtant calme.

-Tu es bien brave, jeune pégase. Ou inconsciente. Cela mérite peut-être mon attention, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Rendez-nous la princesse Célestia tout de suite !

-Cette fougue, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi captivante chez aucun poney. Viens plutôt à mes côtés et oublies-là.

-JAMAIS !

-Hm… quel dommage. Mais n'aies crainte, je t'apprendrai à m'aimer.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, princesse de mes plumes ? Retournes d'où tu viens !

Rainbow Dash plongea à nouveau droit sur l'alicorne. Cette dernière disparut dans ses volutes stellaires avant que la pégase n'ait pu la rejoindre, elle se figea dans les airs et regarda autour d'elle.

-Aha ! Elle a vite compris à qui elle avait affaire, cette grosse lâche. « Bouuu je suis noire, grande et effrayannnnte, vénérez-moi tellement je fais peuuuur. »

-Attention ! S'écria Rarity.

-Hein ?

-Meurs.

Un flash lumineux violacé illumina toute la salle dans un bruit d'éclat retentissant. Rainbow Dash s'écrasa au sol, renversant trois poneys qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire. Nightmare Moon s'était glissée derrière elle pour la frapper mais Twilight avait dressé un écran magique, il s'était brisé sous l'attaque de l'alicorne mais cela avait partiellement protégé Rainbow Dash. Applejack et son frère bondirent devant son corps, cabrés, prêts à faire rempart. Twilight se pencha sur Sunblaze. Cette dernière souffrait encore des sévices récemment infligés.

-Ne vous agitez pas, vous êtes blessée.

-Bravo, jeune licorne.

Twilight redressa le museau et vit Nightmare Moon juste devant elle, dans les airs. Quand s'était-elle déplacée ?

-Tu m'as l'air assez douée pour la magie. Peut être que les petits adorateurs du Soleil ne se sont pas tous ramollis après ce millénaire de lumière.

Sa crinière stellaire fondit vers Twilight pour étreindre son encolure, mais un mur de lumière se dressa devant elle, bloquant l'attaque. La corne de Sunblaze brillait, c'était elle qui avait lancé ce sort de bouclier.

-À l'attaque !

Des projectiles fendirent l'air et s'écrasèrent autour de l'alicorne. Twilight tourna la tête et vit Applejack, son frère et d'autres Apple lancer des pommes, des plats, des couverts, tout ce qui se trouvait sur le buffet. Derrière, Pinkie Pie était penchée sur Rainbow Dash inconsciente et Fluttershy faisait descendre Rarity du balcon. Les autres poneys regardaient, toujours aussi paralysés par la peur. Nightmare Moon fut obligée de reprendre de l'altitude sous le flot de projectiles. Cette fois elle ne souriait plus, ce qui s'annonçait très mal.

-Fous que vous êtes, vous osez lever le sabot sur moi ?! Fort bien, la nuit est encore jeune. J'ai tout mon temps et lorsque je reviendrai, je punirai les désobéissants. Je suis votre reine !

Elle se transforma à nouveau en volute stellaire et se précipita droit sur la foule. Big Macintosh s'interposa, les sabots fermement ancrés dans le sol.

-Nope !

L'impact fut violent, le poney terrestre fut repoussé de l'autre côté de la salle et s'écrasa sur la table du buffet qui tomba en morceaux sous le choc.

-Big Mac ! S'écria Applejack.

Son geste valeureux ne fut pas inutile, le torrent de fumée s'éleva au-dessus de la foule pour forcer les portes de la salle et fuir. Si il ne s'était pas interposé, tous ces poneys auraient été sûrement renversés par la charge de Nightmare Moon. Cette fois elle était bien partie. Mais elle reviendra, et elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'assujettir tout Ponyville.

-Big Mac, parles ! Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Son frère était sur le flanc sur les ruines de la table, les yeux fermés.

-Allez Big Mac !

-… à huit jours de la Pomme au panier…

Applejack fit un petit sourire peiné, soulagée, une larme tombant sur le museau de son frère, elle s'essuya le visage du sabot.

-Idiot, tu m'as fait peur.

Soulagée pour les Apple, Twilight se pencha à nouveau sur Sunblaze, elle glissa doucement son museau sous son encolure pour l'aider à redresser la tête.

-C'est horrible…, dit-elle pour elle-même. Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

-Je suis désolée… murmura Sunblaze, la voix faible, elle semblait à peine consciente.

-Hein ?! V-vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, ne vous blâmez pas.

-Non… tu as envoyé ce message pour nous prévenir de ce qui allait se passer et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

-C-ce n'est pas de votre faute, la princesse Célestia elle-même émettait des réserves.

Twilight tentait de la consoler avec des paroles rassurantes, frottant son museau à sa joue.

-Non, tu avais raison Twilight… et je suis sûre que la princesse le savait. Elle te fait confiance… alors c'est à toi d'agir…

-D-d-d'agir ?! Mais comment ? Elle est bien trop puissante pour qu'on puisse l'affronter…

-Suit ton cœur.

-Sunblaze, s'il vous plaît, restez avec moi…

Mais c'était au-dessus des maigres forces qui restaient à la vaillante licorne qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Un médecin arriva auprès d'elle, Twilight la laissa à ses soins et regarda autour d'elle. Quelques poneys aidaient ceux à terre, dont la maire qui encourageait tout le monde à rester calme, les autres étaient tétanisés. Quelques-uns commençaient à crier, d'autres galopaient à l'extérieur, leurs enfants ou leurs petits frères sur le dos… Spike !

-Spike ! Spike où es-tu ?

Le cœur de Twilight se mit à battre à tout rompre, où pouvait-il bien être ?

-T-Twilight !

La licorne se retourna, il était là, couché par terre, les mains sur la tête comme si il s'attendait à ce que le plafond s'écroule sur lui. Elle le rejoignit et le hissa sur son dos. Il était tout tremblant. Elle devait s'occuper de lui en priorité, le mettre à l'abri avant que tout le monde ne se mette à paniquer. Elle se mit à galoper, sortit de la salle des fêtes pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, elle posa doucement Spike avant de pousser un gros soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient entiers, du moins pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda le bébé dragon, paniqué.

Twilight réfléchit. Tant que Nightmare Moon sera de retour, le Soleil ne se lèvera plus, mais la seule capable de l'arrêter était la princesse Célestia… qui avait disparu. La ponette savait bien que l'affronter serait du suicide, elle était bien trop puissante en force et en magie. Si seulement Shining était là… malheureusement il était resté à Canterlot pour protéger la ville en l'absence de la princesse. Twilight était seule.

_Suit ton cœur. _

_Mais mon cœur ne parle pas… Qu'aurait fait Tourbillon Étoile le Barbu dans une telle situation ? … en tant que mage, il aurait conservé son sang-froid et réfléchirait posément. Paniquer ou pleurer ne servait à rien, il faut se mettre en quête d'une solution. Et la solution est la même que celle d'il y a mille ans, la plus puissante magie d'Équestria, les Éléments d'Harmonie ! Si Nightmare Moon est une réalité, en toute logique eux aussi. _

-Spike, nous devons trouver un livre parlant des Éléments d'Harmonie. _Prédictions et Prophéties_ n'en parlait que très peu, mais si c'est bien la plus puissante magie du royaume, ils doivent être relatés en détail quelque part, leur emplacement inclus.

-D-d'accord !

Ils commencèrent leur recherche dans le rayon des légendes et vieilles histoires d'Équestria, Rien. Ils poursuivirent par les artefacts enchantés. Twilight tomba sur la description d'un objet portant le nom d'Amulette de l'alicorne, un collier enchanté rendant son détenteur extrêmement puissant, une licorne gagnerait ainsi des pouvoirs magiques à l'envergure d'une alicorne comme le suggérait son nom. Néanmoins, plus ses pouvoirs étaient utilisés et plus cette amulette exacerbait les mauvais penchants de son détenteur et lui seul pouvait décider de le retirer, ce qui en faisait un objet extrêmement dangereux. De toute façon, il semblait avoir disparu il y a des années de cela.

En consultant son horloge, Twilight s'aperçut que la septième heure était arrivée et toujours aucune trace du Soleil, qui d'habitude se levait peu après la sixième heure. Spike s'était endormi sur un des livres. Il s'était tenu éveillé toute la soirée pour voir la princesse faire lever le Soleil, le pauvre devait être épuisé. Elle l'allongea délicatement dans son panier et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Puis elle se remit à chercher de plus belle, feuilletant les pages de tous les livres qui entraient dans son champ de vision avec frénésie. Si elle ne trouvait rien ici, elle devra se rendre à la bibliothèque de Canterlot, mais le temps de l'aller, des recherches et du retour, Nightmare Moon aura sûrement attaqué Ponyville de nouveau. Et à en juger par l'attitude défiante de Rainbow Dash, il y aura sûrement des morts cette fois. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un livre ici, maintenant !

-Éléments, éléments, éléments ! Rah ! Il y a forcément quelque chose ici !

-Hey, c'est quoi ces éléments dont tu parles ?!

Rainbow Dash avait jailli devant Twilight, volant à mi-hauteur, la fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

-T-toi ?

-Et comment tu savais le nom de cette tarée ? Tu es une espionne, avoues !

Elle recula dans les airs. Applejack venait de la tirer en arrière par la queue. Derrière elle, Twilight apercevait Pinkie Pie, Rarity et Fluttershy qui les rejoignaient.

-Réfléchis un peu mon p'tit sucre, elle t'a protégée avec sa magie quand la jument t'a attaquée.

-… tss, ouais… répondit Rainbow en détournant fièrement le regard.

Quelque part, Twilight était rassurée que la pégase soit toujours aussi énergique, son sort de protection était effectivement efficace. Néanmoins, elle nota quelques légers bandages sur son corps. C'était incroyable à quel point elle ressemblait à Casse-Cou, l'intrépide archéologue tirée des romans d'aventures éponymes.

-J'ai eu très peur pour toi, Rain… murmura Fluttershy. Tu devrais remercier Miss Spar… je veux dire Miss Twilight.

-V-vous allez bien, toutes ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Oh c'était dramatique ! J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue, déclara Rarity.

-Cette Nightmare Moon est vraiment très très méchante, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se comporter aussi mal, assura Pinkie Pie.

-J-je vois… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Twilight.

-On est pas dupe ma belle, même si t'es pas de son côté tu en sait plus que tout le monde, pas vrai ?

Toutes regardaient Twilight, tendues, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Peut être leur devait-elle quelques explications maintenant qu'elle était assurée qu'elles écouteraient et la prendrait au sérieux.

-J'ai découvert ce matin… enfin hier matin, une prédiction sur le retour de la jument sur la Lune. La dernière fois, de mystérieux objets appelés Éléments d'Harmonie l'avaient arrêté. Mais j'ignore à quoi ils ressemblent, encore moins où ils se trouvent. Si seulement un de ces livres détenait cette information, je pourrais…

-« Éléments d'Harmonie, guide de référence ».

Twilight écarquilla les yeux, Pinkie Pie était près d'un rayon, le museau levé sur un livre. Sans perdre un instant, la licorne s'en saisit, c'était bien le titre, comment était-elle passé à côté ? Et surtout…

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Ben, j'ai regardé à la lettre E, répondit simplement Pinkie Pie comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh… oui…

Sans perdre un instant, elle se mit à feuilleter le précieux livre.

-Il existe six Éléments d'Harmonie : la bonté, la générosité, l'honnêteté, la loyauté, la sérénité… mais le sixième est inconnu… les Éléments se trouveraient dans un ancien château appartenant aux sœurs alicornes… cela ressemble au titre du conte…

-C'est peut être une qualité commençant par la lettre T, ou U, ou V, ou W, ou X, ou Y, ou Z ! Proposa Pinkie, sous le regard dubitatif de Twilight.

-C'est fort intéressant darling, mais cela ne nous dit pas où se trouve ce château, fit remarquer Rarity.

-Le conte ne le dit pas, mais d'après ce livre, le château fut laissé à l'abandon suite à l'affrontement des soeurs et avec le temps la nature y a repris ses droits, c'est devenu un endroit sombre et mystérieux en dehors de l'influence de la magie des poneys.

-Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit dans tout Équestria qui réponde à cette description, dit Applejack. La forêt Everfree.

**XXXXXX**

Après vingt minutes de marche, le petit groupe de ponettes arriva devant une immense forêt dense, sombre et intimidante. Pas de doute, c'était là.

-Génial, on a trouvé, se réjouit Pinkie Pie. Eh bien allons-y.

-Un instant, stoppa Twilight. Écoutez vous cinq, je vous remercie de m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici, mais je préfère m'en charger seule.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite excursion mais d'une exploration dangereuse. La seconde, elles pouvaient se disputer entre elles à n'importe quel moment, Twilight en avait été témoin. Les autres raisons, tout simplement leur personnalité. Pinkie Pie était bizarre et agissait comme si rien n'avait d'importance, elle aura un accident à la première occasion. Rainbow Dash était une tête brûlée, elle risquait de se mettre en danger à force de se jeter à l'aveuglette. Fluttershy était effacée et peureuse, elle sera la première à s'enfuir. Rarity perdait facilement ses moyens, inutile de compter sur elle quand la situation dégénèrera. Applejack était têtue, et elle le prouvait à cet instant même.

-Pas question ma belle, on laissera jamais une amie seule dans cette forêt effrayante. T'en fait pas, on s'accrochera à toi comme du caramel sur une pomme d'amour !

-Hm pomme d'amour, saliva Pinkie.

Twilight soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être responsable de la vie de ces cinq ponettes qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais elles ne démordront pas, il faudra faire avec, au risque d'être ralentie.

-D'accord, mais on reste en file indienne, je passe devant. Rainbow Dash, je veux que tu fermes la marche.

-Pas de soucis ! Mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler juste Rainbow. Et si tu te montres suffisamment cool pour moi, tu auras même le droit de m'appeler Rain.

« Rain » semblait vite oublier qu'il n'y avait pas trente minutes elle soupçonnait Twilight d'être une espionne, et maintenant elle lui obéissait. Cette fille était une vraie girouette. Au moins à l'arrière, elle aura moins d'occasions de se jeter aveuglément en avant et de se blesser… plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Le petit groupe avança sur le sentier de la forêt, passant entre les arbres dont les épais feuillages semblaient être les parois d'une tunnel sombre qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. Peu à peu, en avançant et en s'habituant à l'obscurité, Twilight découvrit une végétation totalement libre, les arbres poussaient de manière chaotique tout autour d'elles. Les plantes de toute sorte poussaient également, déployées comme jamais elle n'en avait vu au parc de Canterlot. Très vite, le sentier de terre battue rassurant disparut remplacé par des herbes aussi hautes que son paturon, au-dessus de son sabot. Cette fois elles quittaient vraiment la civilisation et s'élançaient vers l'inconnu. Des champignons poussaient aux pieds de certains arbres dont les racines imposantes ressortaient du sol. Il y avait plus de visibilité sur le ciel étoilé qu'à l'entrée de la forêt, apportant un petit peu de lumière. Bien vite, le chemin que prenait Twilight aboutit au bord d'une falaise. Elle se pencha pour sonder la hauteur. A deux mètres en contrebas, il y avait une pente raide qui donnait sur un ravin vertigineux, mieux valait ne pas tomber.

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous est déjà venue ici ?

-Dans un endroit pareil ? Ah non alors, répondit Rarity, frissonnant à cette idée. C'est l'endroit le plus terrifiant de la région.

-Les nuages bougent sans pégases pour les guider, la végétation pousse sans poneys pour l'entretenir. Et elle est peuplée de créatures dangereuses qui se cachent dans l'obscurité, informa Applejack.

-La plupart sont des prédateurs qui ne raffolent que d'une choooose, dit Rainbow d'un ton malicieux en se rapprochant de Rarity et Fluttershy.

-Q-quoi donc ? Demanda Rarity en tremblant.

-La chair teeeeendre et délicate des petits poneys inconscients qui s'aventurent sur leur territoire.

-KYAAAA ! S'écrièrent Rarity et Fluttershy en se blottissant l'une contre l'autre.

-Rain ça suffit, gronda Applejack. Réserves tes histoires d'horreur pour une soirée camping.

Soudain, tout un pan de la falaise s'écroula, emportant Twilight en contrebas, elle heurta le sol en pente du crâne et glissa irrésistiblement à toute vitesse sur le dos vers le bord. Elle était sonnée par sa chute mais criait en tentant de se remettre sur ses sabots, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit le vide sous elle, mais par réflexe elle réussit à agripper le bord de son sabot. Les autres rochers roulaient autour d'elle pour plonger dans le précipice et se briser plus bas. Elle avait du mal à maintenir sa prise. Elle entendit quelque chose de lourd glisser droit sur elle, elle crispa le visage en priant pour que ce nouveau rocher passe miraculeusement au-dessus d'elle. Soudain, des sabots orange saisirent les siens. Twilight ouvrit les yeux et les leva, Applejack la retenait.

-A-Applejack, au secours !

-Je suis là, n'aies pas peur hnn…

Twilight luttait pour que ses jambes arrière trouvent une prise pour s'aider à se hisser, ce qui ne faisait que rendre le bord plus fragile.

-A-attends, si je te hisse, ça va céder et on tombera toutes les deux.

-Alors que dois-je faire ? Paniqua Twilight.

Après que Applejack eu regardé autour d'elle à la recherche d'une solution, elle regarda de nouveau Twilight.

-Laisses-toi tomber.

Twilight écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?! Je vais m'écraser !

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Mais la chute va me tuer !

-S'il te plaît, aies confiance en moi. J'te laisserais pas mourir, tu es mon amie.

Twilight la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts et brillaient d'un éclat sincère. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'apaiser. Malgré ses réserves envers ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et malgré l'absurdité de cette demande, Twilight croyait Applejack. Elle ne saurait expliquer comment elle savait qu'elle s'en sortira, mais c'était ce qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même en croisant ce regard persuasif et bienveillant. Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'abandonna à la chute libre.

Elle ressentit alors une pression irrésistible l'attirer à toute vitesse vers le bas, les secondes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini et elle était complètement impuissante, sa vie aurait peut être défilé devant ses yeux si elle les avait laissé ouvert. Et tout s'arrêta. Elle ne tombait plus, mais elle ne sentait pas son corps toucher le sol non plus. Ses oreilles captèrent alors des battements d'ailes. Deux paires de sabots la saisissait par ses flancs. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy étaient à ses côtés, la maintenant dans les airs.

-Ça va ? Demanda Rain.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Twilight.

Tandis qu'elles descendaient en douceur vers le sol, Twilight aperçut Applejack descendre par ses propres moyens la falaise en bondissant sur des pans avec une incroyable aisance. En y repensant, elle se demandait comment était-ce possible ? C'était elle la chose qui glissait le long de la pente, droit sur elle ? Elle était tombée elle aussi ? Impossible, elle s'était rapprochée du groupe pour sermonner Rainbow, Twilight était certaine qu'elle était la seule à être prise dans l'éboulement… mais alors… Applejack s'était jetée sur la pente pour lui venir en aide… Elle pouvait lui demander mais elle n'osait pas par peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

Applejack les rejoignirent tandis que Pinkie Pie et Rarity se faisaient remorquer à leur tour par les pégases.

-Tu pourrais faire plus attention Fluttershy, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber quand tu t'es penchée, se plaignit Rarity.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de transporter plus de deux lapins quand je vole.

-Tout le monde est là ? Alors en avant, déclara Twilight.

Mais la jeune licorne aurait dû s'en douter, cette péripétie n'allait pas rester sous silence avant d'être oubliée par toutes ses compagnes. Toute excitée par son sauvetage, Rainbow Dash se mit à voler autour d'elle.

-… et la falaise a cédé, crash ! Et roule roule roule les gros rochers le long de la pente, mais alors que tout le monde était sonné, Applejack a plongé droit devant, plouf ! Et là ziou ziouuu Fluttershy et moi avons fait des loopings et wam ! On t'a rattrapé juste à temps.

Elle décrivait ses actions avec des acrobaties joviales avant de se poser juste à côté de Twilight, toute fière.

-Oui, je le sais Rainbow Dash, j'étais là…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatigante… quel âge avait-elle ?

-Avoue que je t'ai ébouriffé la crinière.

-Ouais, je suis contente, très contente d'être encore en vie et je t'en remercie mais il faut que nous restions concentrées sur notre objectif, le château des sœurs alicornes.

-C'est quand même curieux…, dit tout à coup Pinkie. Si ça fait mille ans qu'elle est emprisonnée, elle devrait bien faire 1030 ans, elle en faisait à peine 30.

-Le temps passe peut être moins vite sur la Lune, proposa Applejack.

-En fait une fois qu'elles ont atteint leur maturité, les alicornes ne vieillissent plus, le temps ne leur fait rien, expliqua Twilight. On ne sait pas si c'est à cause de leur puissante magie ou bien c'est la nature de leur race.

-Ben ça empêchait pas cette mégère d'être super arrogante, j'ai jamais vu un poney se la péter comme ça, affirma Rain. « Je suis votre seule reiiiine, obéissez-moaaa ».

Twilight préféra ne rien répondre, la pégase avait sans doute oublié de se regarder depuis longtemps.

-Maintenant que j'y penses, c'est vrai qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la princesse Célestia a toujours régné sur Équestria, mais elle semble toujours dans la fleur de l'âge, dit Rarity. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit tout aussi âgée que cette Nightmare ?

-C'est possible oui. Un jour, elle m'a affirmé avoir eu comme professeur Tourbillon Étoile le barbu, qui a vécu il y a plus de mille ans de cela.

Les ponettes regardèrent Twilight en haussant le sourcil. Elles semblaient perdues.

-… le mage licorne légendaire.

Elles se jetaient des coups d'œil les unes les autres mais secouaient le museau.

-L'inventeur du sort animorphique ! Bon sang, est-ce que ça arrive aux poneys de Ponyville d'aller dans leur bibliothèque ?!

-J'y vais jamais, c'est ennuyeux là-bas, répondit Pinkie.

-Quand j'ai besoin d'savoir un truc, Granny le sait, dit Applejack.

-Ça va pas ou quoi ? J'suis pas une intello, affirma fièrement Rainbow.

-C-comme je comprends les animaux naturellement, je n'ai pas tant besoin de livres… en plus de l'extérieur elle fait un peu peur…, frissonna Fluttershy.

Twilight se tourna vers Rarity, une licorne comme elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle devait être cultivée. Elle faisait un travail très technique et semblait plus mature que les autres.

-Je commande mes livres dans les librairies, c'est mieux de les posséder que de toujours devoir les rendre avant telle date.

-Mais… tu n'es pas curieuse d'élargir tes connaissances en magie ou dans d'autre domaines que la couture ?

-Pas vraiment, mon travail me prend déjà beaucoup de temps, surtout que je prévoie de faire concurrence aux plus grands créateurs d'Équestria. Le peu de temps libre que j'ai, je le consacre à mes amies.

Elle frotta tendrement sa joue à celle de Fluttershy. Twilight était sidérée. À les entendre, elle se sentait comme un poney parmi les yaks du Yakyakistan… ce qui n'était pas un compliment vis-à-vis des poneys de Ponyville. Ces énormes tas de fourrure primaires qui passaient leur temps à casser ce qui leur tombait sous les pattes…

D'énormes pattes justement se posèrent au sol à quelques mètres devant, faisant trembler le sol. Twilight leva le museau et découvrit un énorme lion aux ailes de chauve-souris géantes déployées et une queue en forme de dard de scorpion. C'était un manticore. La créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un rugissement si puissant qu'il propulsait une onde de vent qui bougeait la crinière des filles. Il avait l'air agressif.

-Faites attention, il est carnivore !

Le monstre bondit dans leur direction, toutes galopèrent hors de portée au moment où son énorme patte griffait l'air. Elles tentèrent de fuir mais le manticore prit son envol et leur bloqua le passage étroit entre les falaises entourant la zone. Ses rugissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Il va falloir forcer le passage, dit Twilight en serrant les dents. À six contre un ça devrait être jouable, mais surtout, pas de…

-Ok, à l'attaque ! S'écria Rainbow, lunettes sur le museau.

-… précipitation…

C'était exactement ce que Twilight craignait à l'entrée de la forêt. La pégase fendit l'air et frappa du sabot le museau du monstre. Il grogna et tenta de la chasser d'un coup de patte, mais elle esquiva en plongeant sous la patte et remonta en décochant un uppercut en plein dans sa mâchoire. Se retrouvant en hauteur, elle plongea en piqué et lui asséna un double sabot en plein sur le sommet de la tête. La tête du manticore ainsi que son buste heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Twilight en était ébahie, peut être avait-elle toutes ses chances de vaincre seule ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, mon gros ? Se vanta-t-elle. J'suis ceinture noire d'aïkisabo !

Mais le monstre se redressa, recrachant juste un croc, il semblait encore bien plus en colère qu'il y avait un instant.

-Oho, t'en redemandes ? Technique spéciale ! Bourrasque arc-en-ciel !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rainbow Dash se mit à tourner à grande vitesse autour du manticore exactement comme avec Twilight pour la sécher. Ce dernier tentait de donner des coups de griffes qui ne rencontraient que le vide, et recevait des coups de sabots comme une pluie de moustiques qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se cabra alors sur trois de ses pattes et poussa un puissant rugissement qui repoussa la pégase rien que par l'onde de choc du son, elle tomba par terre en se tenant les oreilles.

-AAARGH ! J'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN !

-Oh non ! S'écria Twilight.

Le manticore bondit jusqu'à Rainbow Dash, mais heureusement pour elle, elle voyait encore parfaitement bien, elle roula sur le côté au moment où les puissantes griffes fendaient l'air, c'était passé très près, tellement près de ses jambes que les griffes avaient accroché des morceaux de bandage. Applejack jaillit alors du ciel, elle avait profité de la diversion de Rainbow pour grimper un pan de la falaise se jeter sur le dos du monstre.

-Yihaaa ! C'est l'heure du rodéo !

-Applejack ! Méfie-toi, les manticores sont très têtus, ils défendent leurs territoires et ne prennent jamais la fuite, prévint Twilight.

-Alors va falloir l'épuiser. Partez devant, je vous rattraperai.

Le manticore se mit à sautiller pour atterrir lourdement au sol afin de faire lâcher prise à la cow-filly, mais cette dernière s'accrochait obstinément, agrippant de ses sabots sa crinière de lion.

Pinkie et Twilight tirèrent Rainbow hors de portée du monstre. Elle était si sonnée qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout, ce cri à bout portant avait perturbé son ouïe.

-Gnn j'ai gagné ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes et en secouant la tête.

-Non, et tu as faillit prendre un mauvais coup, si seulement tu écoutais les autres…

-HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ? J'T'ENTENDS PAS.

Twilight soupira, elle la sermonnera sur son inconscience plus tard, il fallait fuir pendant que Applejack faisait diversion.

-Écoutez, si nous sortons de son territoire il ne nous poursuivra pas, dépêchons.

-Mais darling, tu oublies Applejack, fit remarquer Rarity.

-Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait s'en charger.

-Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a dit qu'elle va y arriver.

Rarity avait raison, Applejack avait peut être vu trop gros pour elle, même si elle était persuadée du contraire. Ses sabots arrière firent un sursaut dans les airs lors d'un nouvel atterrissage lourd du manticore. Il se débattait avec plus de rage, bien décidé à la déloger avant qu'il ne soit épuisé. Sa queue de scorpion remua.

-Applejack, va-t'en ! S'écria Twilight.

Le dard fondit à toute vitesse et délogea la ponette du manticore. Elle atterrit aux pieds du reste du groupe en gémissant. Twilight vit sur son flanc une marque rouge émettant une lueur étrange.

-Oh non, il l'a piqué avec son dard !

-Faut sucer le venin jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus ! Clama Pinkie en se jetant sur la piqûre d'Applejack et en l'englobant de ses lèvres.

-Non idiote, tu vas t'empoisonner aussi !

Voilà que Pinkie Pie s'y mettait maintenant, Twilight en avait presque oublié sa capacité à se mettre en danger toute seule en agissant de la manière le plus stupide possible. Mais la licorne rassembla ses esprits et se tourna vers Rarity et Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy était hors de vue, elle s'était sans doute enfuie, comme Twilight l'avait vu venir une fois de plus. Elle frotta le sol de son sabot pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait à présent attaquer ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, ce sale monstre sera assommé par la charge de trois ponettes. Rainbow se gifla les joues des sabots pour se remettre d'aplomb, remit ses lunettes sur le museau et acquiesça. Rarity était clairement craintive mais fronça les sourcils et fit de même. Twilight souffla des naseaux, pencha la tête et chargea corne en avant, Rarity et Rainbow à ses côtés. Le manticore, cabré sur une seule patte avant les attendaient ferme. Son autre patte était levée, il voulait sans doute les dégager d'un revers durant leur charge, mais Twilight avait un plan, elle allait utiliser un sort de téléportation pour apparaître derrière le monstre et le frapper de sa corne en pleine charge, ça donnera une ouverture aux deux autres. Elle concentra sa magie sur sa corne, se projetant par la pensée derrière le manticore, c'était déjà un grand effort de réussir un sort de téléportation mais elle devait en plus se retrouver dans le bon sens. Sa corne se mit à briller, le trio se rapprochait de plus en plus du manticore quand tout à coup, une silhouette jaune jaillit devant elles.

-ATTENDEEEEZ ! S'écria Fluttershy.

Twilight en perdit sa concentration et l'éclat de sa corne disparut, les ponettes stoppèrent leur charge devant la pégase timide qui avait si soudainement élevé la voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Demanda Rainbow, contrariée.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, promettez-moi de ne rien faire, répondit simplement Fluttershy.

-J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre, chérie… as-tu remarqué que cette grosse brute est dangereuse ? Lui dit Rarity.

-Promettez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Twilight, Rarity et Rainbow échangèrent des regards dubitatifs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Rarity fut la première à hocher la tête, Rainbow suivit, Twilight se laissa alors convaincre.

-D'accord, mais sois prudente…

-Tout ira bien, promit-elle en souriant paisiblement.

Elle se dirigea vers le manticore, toujours cabré. Le cœur de Twilight s'accéléra quand la pégase arriva à portée de son énorme patte qu'il leva en grognant, toutes griffes dehors. Il se mit à grogner plus fort. Elle était fichue !

-Chuuut, tout va bien, calmes-toi.

Elle était maintenant tout près, elle caressait l'énorme patte qui pouvait la déchiqueter du museau avec un sourire tendre. Le manticore la regarda de longues secondes, les filles retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec appréhension son prochain mouvement. Il présenta alors l'intérieur de sa patte à Fluttershy.

-Oh ! Tu as une écharde dans le coussinet, pauvre petit bébé.

-… « petit » ? Répéta Rainbow.

-Je vais te l'enlever, ça va juste piquer une toute petite seconde et ensuite ça sera fini, assura-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Un instant plus tard, le manticore hurla comme jamais sur la ponette et la saisit entre ses pattes. Il allait la croquer ! Il passait déjà sa langue sur elle pour savoir quel goût elle avait, avec un peu de chance il allait penser qu'elle était trop maigre pour faire un bon repas, ou n'importe quoi d'autre… mais les léchouilles se poursuivaient sans aucune morsure à l'horizon… Twilight n'en revenait pas, c'étaient des léchouilles affectueuses, comme un chat ferait à son maître. Fluttershy avait réussi à calmer ce manticore furieux et faire ami-ami avec ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru si elle ne l'avait pas sous les yeux.

-Hihi, oui oui, tu es un gentil petit chaton, oh oui oui oui, tu es tout doux et trop mignon.

-Nom d'une tarte aux pommes ! Ça c'est de l'exploit !

Les trois ponettes se retournèrent, Applejack était derrière elles, debout, elle semblait en pleine forme comme si elle n'avait jamais été piquée. Pinkie était à ses côtés, tout sourire.

-Hey, tu vas bien Applejack ? Demanda Rainbow Dash, devançant Twilight.

-Ouep. J'me sent comme une pouliche à son premier marathon des sœurs poneys ! Grâce à Pinkie.

Twilight s'approcha de Pinkie Pie et examina ses yeux et son teint.

-Comment tu te sens ? Ça te brûle ? Tu as chaud ? Tu as froid ? Ton ventre se tord ? Tu as des raideurs ? Tu as du mal à respirer ?

-Hihi, moins vite Twilight, je peux pas répondre à toutes ces questions en même temps, gloussa Pinkie avant de roter.

-… tu n'as rien ?!

-Juste un petit arrière-goût dans la bouche. Regarde, c'est rigolo.

Pinkie tira la langue, elle était devenue toute noire.

-Bon… tu n'as pas l'air empoisonnée, je pense que ta langue retrouvera vite sa couleur normale.

Twilight était profondément soulagée, tout le monde était encore entier et le manticore était calmé. Elles pouvaient enfin quitter la zone pour poursuivre leur exploration, néanmoins elle resta en arrière pour attendre Fluttershy qui, après deux minutes de papouilles, finit par être relâchée, toute souriante.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il avait une écharde dans la patte ?

Elle-même ne l'avait pas remarqué avant que Fluttershy ne le dise, sans doute à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit. Peut être que les pégases avaient une meilleure acuité ?

-Je ne le savais pas, répondit simplement la pégase. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que même les plus grands et les plus forts ont parfois aussi besoin de la gentillesse d'un ami.

Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Twilight pendant de longues secondes. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait comme une étrange sensation douce et chaude dans son poitrail. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que Fluttershy aurait été la première à s'enfuir… elle avait eu tort et curieusement, cela l'apaisait plus que cela ne la contrariait.

**XXXXXXX**

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elles avaient reprit la marche mais toujours pas de château en vue, juste cette végétation anarchique et dense.

-Holala, mes yeux aimeraient voir autre chose que ces affreux décors pour changer…, se plaignit Rarity. Le vert est vraiment une couleur épouvantable.

Décidément ces ponettes n'arrêtaient pas de surprendre Twilight en mal comme en bien. Rarity n'avait-elle pas d'autre priorités que penser à la couleur dominante du paysage ? Quelle était superficielle… Néanmoins, le karma ou toute autre force universelle cosmique répondit à sa plainte, car la Lune et les étoiles qui les éclairaient de leur mince clarté pâle disparurent sous les amas des branches touffues des arbres environnants à mesures qu'elles avançaient.

-… mais le noir n'est pas beaucoup mieux ! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui m'a frôlé le jarret ?

-Je crois que c'était ma queue.

-Heu… les filles, où êtes-vous ?

-Il fait plus noir que dans un four à tartes aux pommes !

-Le vieux château pourrait être devant nous qu'on ne le verrait même pas…

-Vous êtes là ?

-Il fait tout noir.

-Je suis sûre que c'est par ici.

C'était le brouhaha, difficile de se repérer sans visibilité ou se fier aux sons.

-Beurk, je crois que j'ai marché dans quelque chose de gluant, dit soudainement Applejack.

Fluttershy s'écria de panique.

-Du calme, c'est que de la boue, précisa Applejack en regardant derrière elle.

Quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête, elle aperçu un effroyable visage rougeoyant avec la bouche grande ouverte comme un gouffre sans fond constellée de dents pointues. Applejack cria à son tour en bondissant en arrière. Tout autour d'elles, sur les arbres grands et tordus apparurent d'autres visages, agressifs, effroyables, épouvantables. Les ponettes reculaient, complètement encerclées par ces créatures des ténèbres animées de ces lueurs écarlates qui les rendaient si vivantes. Elles criaient leur peur, blotties les unes contre les autres, ces affreux arbres semblaient se rapprocher d'elles, leurs branches comme des bras interminablement longs brandit dans leur direction pour les attraper.

Un rire résonna tout à coup. Malgré l'obscurité, Twilight reconnu la tignasse et le rire de Pinkie. Cette dernière se tortillait devant l'un de ces monstres menaçants.

\- Hahahahahaha ! Hey regarde Sylvain, j'ai la langue toute noire ! Blblblbl ! Bheuuu ! Bouhouu !

-Pinkie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Sauve-toi ! S'écria Twilight.

Elle était complètement folle, comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur perdue dans le noir au milieu de ces créatures sylvestres affamées ?

-Ohhh les filles, vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous n'avons rien à craindre voyons.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! On est complètement encerclées ! Dit Rainbow.

Pinkie se rapprocha du groupe tranquillement, se pencha à l'oreille de la pégase et lui murmura quelque chose, Twilight n'entendit pas quoi, elle vit juste les oreilles de Rain se dresser au maximum avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire à son tour. La licorne ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et avant qu'elle ne lui demande, Pinkie était déjà aux côtés de Rarity et une seconde plus tard, elle s'esclaffait. Un instant plus tard, ce fut à Applejack de se gausser en se roulant par terre. Fluttershy fit de même. Twilight était complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que Pinkie avait bien pu leur dire pour qu'elles oublient la menace autour d'elles pour rire de manière aussi… paisible ? Elle allait bientôt le savoir, la ponette rose s'approchait d'elle avec son éternel sourire serein. Lorsqu'elle se pencha à son oreille, Twilight recula d'un sabot.

-Q-que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Laisses-moi faire, Twilight.

Mais elle ne savait pas si elle le pouvait, Pinkie était si bizarre, si détachée, tout semblait glisser sur elle sans jamais l'atteindre.

-Dis-moi juste ce que tu vas me faire… ou me dire plutôt, face à face.

-Si je te le dis comme ça, ça ne marchera pas. Allez, aide-moi à t'aider.

Twilight se mordit nerveusement la lèvre mais en voyant les yeux bleus si pétillants et si paisibles de la ponette, elle décida de lui faire confiance et lui tendit son oreille. Elle sentit le souffle de Pinkie sur sa joue et sentit l'odeur sucrée de barbe à papa que dégageait sa crinière. Elle murmura alors un mot.

-Cacatoès.

Tout se passa en un instant. Les oreilles de Twilight se dressèrent en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. C'était si abrupt, si incongru, si… ridicule ce mot sorti tout à coup au milieu de cette situation. Les pensées de la licorne disparurent, les créatures sylvestres disparurent, la menace de Nightmare Moon disparut, une poussée à l'intérieur de son ventre remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et en jaillit sous la forme d'un rire amusé.

Ce mot se répétait dans sa tête, provoquant des chatouillis dans son ventre. Quelle dérision, pourquoi ce mot ? C'était extraordinaire, elle s'assit au sol et agrippa son ventre de ses sabots, elle ne contrôlait plus son souffle, elle devait vraiment se forcer pour reprendre son air entre ses gloussements. Elle s'allongea par terre auprès des autres, vite rejointe par Pinkie qui se gaussait tout autant qu'elle. Et la voir se tortiller comme si elle tentait de courir sur le flanc provoqua en Twilight une nouvelle crise d'hilarité.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin et reprit le contrôle de son souffle, elle se redressa. Pinkie était encore en train de se trémousser par terre, elle l'aida à se relever et frotta affectueusement son museau à son encolure. Elle se sentait si légère, somme si le poids de ses responsabilités et de la terreur que lui inspirait Nightmare Moon s'étaient envolés. Mais ce n'était pas nier la situation tendue qui existait, c'était la regarder sous un autre angle. Cette forêt sombre et effrayante emplie de créatures malfaisantes n'était finalement qu'une forêt. Les arbres, aussi imposants qu'ils étaient, n'étaient que des arbres, sans visage effrayant, sans bouche affamée pleine de dents pointues, juste de paisibles végétaux se nourrissant de la pluie et du soleil. Oublier pour un instant cette peur qui la tiraillait en riant aux éclats, puis se rendre finalement compte que c'était juste son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour lui permettait de relativiser. Même l'obscurité était moins dense.

-Pinkie…

-Ouiii ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu nous faire rire dans un moment pareil ?

-Parce que rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de voir mes amis sourire. Mon cœur s'en réjouit et mes soucis s'envolent.

-À ce point ?

-Je crois que les meilleurs souvenirs que je peux avoir avec ceux que j'aime sont ceux où l'on rit ensemble, parce que c'est un moment agréable qui ne s'effacera jamais.

-… merci.

_Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi, jamais je ne l'oublierai. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi… comblée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

Twilight aurait tellement aimé s'excuser, lui dire combien elle était désolée de l'avoir jugé aussi injustement, d'avoir pensé tout ce qu'elle avait pensé sur elle depuis leur rencontre. Non, Pinkie n'était pas une idiote insensible qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ou faire des bêtises, elle était un poney extraordinaire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était trop réservée pour ça.

Le pas plus léger, le petit groupe reprit la route.

-Oups, ben ça alors, j'crois bien que j'ai à nouveau marché dans la boue, dit Applejack.

Un cri de panique résonna à nouveau. Twilight se tourna vers Fluttershy, mais ce n'était pas elle cette fois.

-De la boue, quelle horreur ! Où ça, où ça ?

C'était Rarity.

**XXXXXX**

Traverser la forêt était désormais bien plus facile. Bien vite, le ciel réapparut, elles avaient trouvé un chemin mieux dégagé. Pinkie prétendit avoir entendu de l'eau couler, elle prit la tête et amena le groupe jusqu'à une rivière. Une rivière particulièrement déchaînée. Applejack posa son sabot sur la surface avant de le retirer.

-Le courant est très fort, impossible de passer par là.

Pinkie Pie se pencha sur la surface et tendit la langue pour la nettoyer.

-C'est aussi trop large, ajouta Rainbow. Flutty et moi on pourra pas vous transporter jusqu'à l'autre rive…

-Il faut pourtant passer…

Twilight réfléchit à une solution mais ses pensées furent interrompues par des sanglots résonnant non loin d'ici. Et ce n'était pas Rarity, elle était juste là.

-Allons voir.

Elles longèrent la berge jusqu'à trouver la source des pleurs : un immense serpent de mer, cousin aquatique des dragons. Son corps était si long que ses anneaux ressortant de l'eau en forme de vagues faisaient bien trente à quarante poneys de longueur. Son corps ondulait avec vigueur sur la surface, créant ce fort courant dont il n'était nullement affecté. Twilight savait que ces créatures étaient redoutables et dangereuses quand elles étaient en colère mais elles étaient aussi intelligentes. La licorne décida de lui parler.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Le serpent de mer se tourna vers le petit groupe, se rapprocha de la rive en sanglotant. De près il était encore plus grand.

-Ohh dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Figurez-vous que j'étais ici, à nager tranquillement en regardant les étoiles quand tout à coup, cette espèce de nuage de fumée est sorti de nulle part et… et… slash !

-Slash ? Répéta Twilight.

-Ça veut dire « coupé », dit Pinkie.

-Il est passé devant moi si vite qu'au passage il a… il a… coupé ma sublime moustache !

Il se pencha sur elles pour appuyer ses dires et en effet, si du côté gauche il arborait une grande moustache orangée, le côté droit avait été comme amputé.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Demanda Rainbow. Pas de blessures, par de bleus, pas de bosses ?

-Vous voyez à présent comme je suis horrible à regarder ! Ma symétrie faciale est fichue ! Fichue ! Fichue !

Il appuyait son désarroi en frappant l'eau de la queue mais aussi de ses puissants bras, provoquant un grand éclat d'eau qui retomba sur le petit groupe. Elles étaient à présent toutes trempées. Twilight grelottait.

-Mais quel pleurnicheur… murmura Rainbow. Hey, si vous pouviez arrêter d'agiter le courant, on pourrait passer, faut qu'on sauve Équestria de la jument noire là.

-Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais, clama-t-il en affalant le visage sur la rive.

-C'est pas si dramatique m'sieur, dit Applejack.

-Bien sûr que si ! Objecta Rarity, la crinière toute raide par la trompe d'eau. Enfin ne comprenez-vous pas à quel point c'est grave ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ?

Twilight ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Comme l'avaient souligné Rain et Applejack, ce monsieur imposant n'était pas blessé, c'était le plus important. Il avait sûrement eu peur en voyant cette espèce de nuage agressif manquer de lui couper les écailles mais c'était surmontable pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand et fort. Il en faisait trop.

-Regardez ces écailles étincelantes comme les étoiles du ciel de minuit ! Et cette crinière d'un roux délicat coiffé d'une griffe experte. Vous êtes magnifique monsieur, votre moustache est aussi belle et élégante que le grand détective Potiron. Une telle beauté gâchée est un crime ! Je ne saurai le tolérer !

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Applejack.

-La seule chose que je puisse faire pour réparer cette injustice ! Il me faut quelque chose de coupant.

Rarity agrippa des dents une écaille du serpent et lui retira. Il s'écria de douleur, une larme brillait dans son œil.

-Aiiiie ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Twilight n'aurait su dire comment elle avait fait pour l'arracher, mais effectivement ça avait dû piquer un peu. Rarity brandit l'écaille étincelante entre ses dents comme une épée et… _slash ! _Le cœur de Twilight manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la queue de Rarity tomber par terre, coupée net par cette dernière. Mais pourquoi ? Elle était si soucieuse de son apparence, de son charme, sa queue elle-même était torsadée comme sa chevelure, ça devait lui prendre un temps fou chaque jour.

Rarity utilisa sa magie pour faire léviter sa queue jusqu'à la moustache coupée du serpent de mer et l'attacha solidement. Violet d'un côté, orange de l'autre, et pas de la même longueur ni de la même forme, c'était un concept esthétique qui échappait totalement à l'œil inexpérimenté de Twilight mais qui semblait ravir le grand monsieur.

-Ma moustache ! Se réjouit-il. Ha ha ha ha ! Elle est fantastique !

-Oui, vous êtes vraiment magnifique, mon cher. Je me nomme Rarity, et voici mes amies Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie et Twilight Sparkle.

-Je suis absolument ravi de rencontrer des poneys aussi adorables, quant à moi je me nomme Stephen Magnet.

-Je suis enchantée.

-Mais que faites-vous en Everfree ? Je pensais que cette forêt faisait beaucoup trop peur aux poneys pour qu'ils ne s'y aventurent.

-Bah tiens, il suffisait de nous écouter y'a cinq minutes… murmura Rainbow, blasée.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un moyen de récupérer le Soleil, il se trouverait dans un château quelque part dans cette forêt, expliqua Twilight. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Eh bien il me semble avoir vu une sorte de ruine de taille appréciable.

-C'est sûrement ça ! Où ?

-De l'autre côté de la rivière, tout droit vers l'Est sur une poignée de kilomètres.

Rainbow Dash s'éleva haut dans les airs en plissant des yeux.

-Il a raison, j'aperçois une grosse forme au loin ! Indiqua-t-elle.

Twilight sentait son cœur s'emballer. Enfin elles touchaient au but ! La rivière s'était calmée, elles pouvaient traverser à présent. Elle fit un pas vers l'eau quand les anneaux d'écailles de Stephen jaillirent de l'eau, formant un pont.

-Je vous en pries mesdemoiselles. Il serait inconvenant que vous soyez trempées et couvertes de boue.

-Merci beaucoup, vous sauvez nos sabots, répondit Rarity.

Les petits poneys bondirent sur son long corps qui faisait toute la largeur de la rivière pour atterrir au sec.

-On y est presque, c'est si excitant ! Clama Pinkie.

-Il était sympa mais un peu particulier, fit remarquer Rain. Il s'est même pas aperçu que la septième heure est passée il y a longtemps et aucune trace du soleil.

-Bah, c'est un serpent de mer, il ne vit p't'être pas exactement comme nous, répondit Applejack.

Twilight fixait la queue raccourcie de Rarity, elle se sentait peinée pour elle.

-Rarity, ta si magnifique queue… tu l'as sacrifiée pour un inconnu…

-Hm ? Oh, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien darling, affirma-t-elle. Les queues raccourcies sont à la mode cette saison. Et puis elle repoussera.

Elle avait beau dire ça avec le sourire, Twilight voyait dans ses yeux que Rarity était chagrinée par cette perte, c'était si généreux de sa part…

-Mouais, enfin sa moustache aussi aurait repoussée, fit remarquer Rainbow.

-Rainbow Dash, tu as beau être une sportive svelte, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être complexée par ta taille, je me trompe ?

La pégase intrépide rougit en regardant ailleurs.

-P-pas besoin de le dire si fort devant Twilight…

L'intéressée en était surprise. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rain avait ce genre de problèmes avec son corps mais aussi que ses amies étaient déjà toutes au courant.

-Eh bien pour Monsieur Magnet c'est pareil, sa chevelure et sa moustache sont très importantes pour lui. Si je peux offrir quelque chose pour aider un ami comme un inconnu pour l'aider, je le fais, parce que je sais qu'il en a plus besoin que moi.

Twilight voyait à présent dans le regard de Rarity de la satisfaction d'avoir apporté son aide à quelqu'un en détresse, elle n'était pas une experte en magie ni aussi cultivée qu'elle mais elle était tout de même admirable… et elle qui avait pensée qu'elle était superficielle alors qu'elle avait prit sur son temps libre non pas pour s'occuper de sa famille mais pour coiffer et trouver une belle tenue à Twilight, une inconnue… la ponette n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existait des personnes aussi désintéressées en ce monde, l'académie de Canterlot comptait des ponettes un peu fofolles mais sympa, mais le reste de la ville où elle avait grandi était peuplée de riches licornes centrés sur eux-mêmes et méprisant les gens de la campagne… comme elle-même l'avait fait en arrivant.

La chaleur montait aux joues de la jeune licorne, elle passa son sabot sur ses yeux, elle commençait à se sentir honteuse de tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de Ponyville et ses habitants depuis son arrivée.

-Est-ce que ça va, Miss Twilight ? Murmura la douce voix de Fluttershy.

Ça faisait comme un poids dans son cœur mais réaliser ses torts commençait à apaiser sa conscience, elle hocha la tête avec un maigre sourire. Elle se promit de tout leur dire et de s'excuser de son attitude quand tout sera terminé. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de gagner le château pour trouver les Éléments.

-Appelles-moi simplement Twilight, Fluttershy. Nous nous connaissons maintenant. « Miss » fait un peu formel.

La pégase timide lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elles reprirent leur marche, rattrapant les autres.

**XXXXXX**

-Le voilà ! S'écria Twilight. On a réussi !

Devant le petit groupe se dressait une ruine qui était sûrement un somptueux château il y avait mille ans de cela. Emportée par l'enthousiasme, Twilight galopa tête baissée avant de sentir le vide sous ses sabots avant. Son corps se pencha tout seul, attiré par le bas, elle se retint à grand-peine des sabots arrière, penchée sur le précipice s'étendant devant elle. Elle sentit alors sa queue tirée en arrière, la ramenant en sûreté.

-C'est une habitude de glisser des falaises ? Rit Rainbow qui venait de la sauver à nouveau.

Twilight soupira et se redressa. Sous le précipice pendait les restes d'un pont de cordes qui avait dû céder le poids du millénaire qui avait passé.

-Encore ? Demanda Pinkie. Comment on va faire ?

-Pas de soucis, assura Rain en agitant les ailes.

Elle plongea dans le vide, agrippa des dents l'extrémité du pont et remonta de l'autre côté du vide. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'attacher solidement pour permettre aux autres de passer, ça avait l'air si simple. Plus Twilight la regardait, plus elle songeait que ça devait être fantastique de pouvoir voler. La fille du ciel ne semblait avoir aucune barrière géographique, rien que l'imaginer la licorne se sentait grisée elle aussi.

Néanmoins, après avoir rapidement enroulé la première corde, Rain lâcha la seconde et se dressa sur ses jambes en brandissant ses sabots.

-J'vous préviens, j'suis ceinture noire d'aïkisabo, vous me faites pas peur ! Clama-t-elle. Allez montrez-vous si vous êtes des poneys ! Ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

La tension s'installa. La pégase avait dû entendre quelque chose derrière elle, dans la brume s'étendant autour du château. Twilight se tourna vers Fluttershy pour lui demander de la rejoindre pour l'aider… avant de se souvenir que l'obscurité ou la brume la rendait nerveuse et la paralysait sur place. Elle tourna de nouveau le museau vers l'autre extrémité du pont à demi attaché. À présent trois silhouettes se dressaient devant Rainbow Dash, elles sortaient de la brume… trois pégases apparurent. Ils étaient vêtus de tenues aériennes similaires à celles des Wonderbolts, mais de couleur sombres et leurs yeux étaient voilés par leurs lunettes de pilotes. Que faisaient-ils dans un endroit pareil ? Tous les poneys évitaient la forêt Everfree normalement. Et pourquoi vivre dans des ruines glauques plutôt qu'à ce petit havre paisible qu'était Ponyville ? Twilight avait du mal à distinguer leurs paroles mais l'un des pégases tournait autour de Rainbow Dash, cette dernière l'écoutait en souriant de plus en plus, des étoiles dans les yeux, les ailes papillonnantes. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils lui racontaient. C'est alors que la licorne se souvint d'une phrase qui étreignit son cœur dans un étau glacé.

_Je t'apprendrai à m'aimer._

-Oh non ! Rainbow ! C'est un piège ! Ne les écoutent pas !

-Mais pourquoi t'agites-tu Twilight ? S'inquiéta Rarity.

La brume se referma sur la pégase.

-Je ne la vois plus, mais qui sont ces zigotos ? Se demanda Applejack.

-Ce sont des illusions, ou pire… c'est elle qui a prit l'apparence de trois poneys.

-Qui c'est cette Elle ? Demanda Pinkie.

-Nightmare Moon ! Elle veut séduire Rainbow pour l'amener dans son camp avec des promesses sirupeuses !

-… elle avait essayé à la salle des fêtes, se souvint Rarity.

-Nom d'une pomme d'api ! Rainbow ! Rainboooow !

Leurs appels restaient sans réponse. D'interminables secondes s'écoulaient dans le silence. Si seulement Twilight avait des ailes… elle pourrait rejoindre Rainbow pour l'aider à lutter contre ces trois envoyés des ténèbres. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était au bord de cette falaise, impuissante à attendre. Le pont n'était qu'à moitié remis, c'était bien trop dangereux de l'utiliser dans une telle position. Mais pourquoi Nightmare Moon s'intéressait tant à la pégase ?

Soudain, le pont se remit à peu près droit et une silhouette fendit la brume, l'écartant en deux nuages de chaque cotés du pont et atterrit devant elles. C'était Rainbow Dash. Toutes étaient soulagées de la revoir en pleine forme. Twilight ne put s'empêcher de bondit la première devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben y'avait trois pégases disant qu'ils étaient l'équipe aérienne d'Everfree, les Shadowbolts. Ils avaient entendu parler de moi et ils m'ont proposé que je me joigne à eux en tant que capitaine. Je dois dire que j'étais partante.

-M-mais tu t'es rendu compte que c'était un piège n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Twilight.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils m'ont demandé soudain de choisir entre vous et eux, alors je les aie remerciés pour l'offre mais j'ai refusé.

-A-attends, tu as réellement cru ce qu'ils te disaient ? Mais alors pourquoi as-tu refusé ? C'était ton rêve de faire partie d'une équipe.

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais c'est pas une raison, jamais je ne laisserai tomber mes amis. À quoi ça me servirait de faire partie de la meilleure équipe du monde si eux n'étaient plus là pour m'encourager ? Et puis si mes capacités ne sont pas suffisantes pour les Wonderbolts, ça voudra juste dire que je dois m'entraîner plus encore jusqu'à les convaincre !

Twilight se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut être blessé ses sentiments hier en prétendant que jamais l'équipe aérienne ne prendrait une jeune pégase insouciante comme elle, elle s'en sentait désolée. Mais plus encore, elle considérait la licorne comme son amie alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Nightmare Moon perdait son temps, jamais Rainbow Dash n'ira de son côté parce qu'elle était fidèle à ceux qu'elle aimait, à la princesse Célestia, à Ponyville et ses habitants et à ses amies. Cela réconfortait Twilight, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Plus encore, ses appréhensions vis-à-vis de toutes ces ponettes s'éclipsaient et les murailles dressées autour de son cœur s'abaissaient. Elle avait toujours pensé que faire confiance à quelqu'un était exposer son cœur à la souffrance d'être trahie, abandonnée, abusée, trompée ou insultée. Elle se connaissait elle mais elle ne connaissait pas les autres et cet inconnu lui faisait peur, car elle ne pouvait le contrôler.

Encore une fois, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ne franchit pas ses lèvres, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait d'abord sauver Équestria de Nightmare Moon, ensuite retrouver la princesse Célestia et le Soleil et enfin, elle leur dira tout… avant de partir.

Elles atteignirent les ruines du château, devant une grande double-porte en bois décrépit. Rainbow poussa la porte du sabot, elle s'ouvrit sans effort. Elles entrèrent. L'endroit n'était guère réjouissant. La grande salle était à ciel ouvert. Les tapisseries et les banderoles étaient déchirées, les murs couverts de fissures quand des pans entiers ne s'étaient pas tout bonnement écroulés, du lierre grimpant le long des colonnes et les grands vitraux cassés, des bris de vers jonchant le sol poussiéreux couvert de débris qui devaient être les restes du plafond. Des toiles d'araignées étaient éparpillés de partout dans la salle. Et au centre trônait une structure en granit. De loin ça ressemblait à une sorte de fontaine, de plus près, ça ressemblait à une représentation d'un système solaire composé de cinq planètes avec le soleil en leur centre, mais sur chaque planète était gravé un symbole.

-Les Éléments ! Nous avons réussi ! Se réjouit Twilight.

Rainbow et Fluttershy retirèrent avec précaution les boules de pierre et les posèrent au sol.

-Un… deux… trois… quatre… il n'y en a que cinq, remarqua Pinkie.

-Personne ne sait quel est le sixième Élément, répondit Twilight. Le livre dit juste « quand les cinq Éléments seront rassemblés, une étincelle fera apparaître le sixième ».

-J'y comprends rien du tout à ce charabia, avoua Applejack.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée.

Twilight se coucha devant les pierres. Sa corne se mit à briller, elle pencha la tête et concentra sa magie pour ranimer la puissance des Éléments. Il y a dix ans, alors qu'elle passait un test pour entrer à l'académie de Canterlot, une immense puissance magique s'était éveillée en elle et avait éclos l'œuf qu'était Spike, mais elle avait perdu le contrôle. Mais à présent elle était assez solide pour manipuler cette immense puissance, il fallait juste chercher au plus profond d'elle pour la réveiller.

La lumière pâle de la Lune s'assombrit, projetant l'ancienne salle dans la pénombre. Un vent glacial se leva et résonna en écho un rire sombre. Twilight leva le museau et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. La Lune était voilée par une immense silhouette noire aux ailes mythologiques projetant son ombre démesurée sur tout l'intérieur des ruines.

-Bienvenues, mes chères sujettes.

-Nightmare Moon ! S'exclamèrent les ponettes.


	3. La nuit la plus longue

**Les Six étoiles de la Lune**

**Chapitre 3 : La nuit la plus longue **

**XXXXXX**

-Nightmare Moon !

-Vous êtes vraiment tenaces, mes petits poneys.

-T'es venue pour le deuxième round ?! Répondit Rainbow en se cabrant sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez franchi tous les obstacles que j'ai dressé sur votre route.

-Sur notre route ? Répéta Twilight. C'était vous l'éboulement ? Et l'écharde ? Et la lueur sur les arbres ?

Twilight se doutait déjà que la fumée qui avait tranché la moustache de Magnet et les Shadowbolts étaient son œuvre, mais pas qu'elle les suivait depuis leur entrée dans la forêt.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué à ces moments-là ?

-Que vous abandonniez, périssiez ou réussissiez à arriver jusqu'ici, j'étais gagnante dans tous les cas. Vous avez toutes prouvé votre valeur. Je vais donc être magnanime et vous le demander à nouveau.

Nightmare Moon atterrit à terre, se dressant de toute sa hauteur de jument devant les six ponettes.

-Mon nouvel Équestria nocturne a besoin de poneys compétents. Ma petite licorne, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Rarity, il faut bien une experte pour rebâtir ce château dans sa splendeur d'antan et apporter à tout le royaume le sabot de sa nouvelle dirigeante. Avec ta créativité, cela devrait t'être facile.

Rarity tremblait plus encore qu'à la salle des fêtes où l'alicorne était juste à côté d'elle, néanmoins ses oreilles tintaient et ce qu'il restait de sa queue remuait doucement.

-Et toi, jeune pégase, on ne te laisse pas ta chance, mais ta fidélité est sans failles. Tu es digne de confiance, tu pourrais être non pas le capitaine d'une bande d'acrobates, mais le chef de la garde royale, au-dessus de tous ces poneys plus grands et plus forts que toi.

Rainbow serrait les dents, toujours cabrée sur ses jambes, prête à se jeter sur elle à la première occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît cette proposition qui la surpris au plus haut point.

-N'écoutez pas ce qu'elle vous raconte, intervint Applejack. Elle ment comme elle respire, ça se voit à son air sournois.

-Toi aussi tu es méritante. Tu sais ce qu'est la dureté du travail comme la bonne ponette terrestre que tu es, n'est-ce pas injuste tout le mépris que t'affichent les poneys riches qui exploitent vos forces ? Devenir ministre et voir tes efforts de tous les jours récompensés ne serait-il pas que justice ? Songe à ta famille, ils vivraient bien mieux grâce à ton dévouement envers la reine.

Applejack ne répondit rien, troublée. Twilight n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait, Nightmare Moon était en train de les convaincre de la rejoindre. C'était pour ça qu'elle voulait amener Rainbow Dash de son côté ? Parce qu'elle l'estimait ? Et qu'elle comptait se servir d'elles pour mieux diriger le royaume ? C'était monstrueux !

-Petite pégase, toi qui aimes les animaux plus que les poneys, si intimidants, si injustes envers ces pauvres créatures, ne voudrais-tu pas faire quelque chose de concret ? L'influence que tu aurais à mes côtés te permettrait de les protéger à la hauteur de ton amour pour eux.

Si elle les avait espionnés depuis leur entrée dans la forêt, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle avait décelé toutes les failles du groupe et elle les exploitait de manière impitoyable.

-À mon tour ! À mon tour ! Bondit Pinkie. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire pour tenter de me convaincre ? Vous allez me proposer d'être ministre des fêtes ? Ou que chaque jours il y aura des fêtes partout dans tout Équestria ? Oh non non non j'ai mieux ! Qu'on va sucrer les nuages et faire pleuvoir du chocolat ? Miaaaam.

-Hmhmhmhm, ricana Nightmare Moon. Tu es plaisante, petite. En tant que bouffon royal tu serais parfaite. De ce que je sais, tu ne faisais pas partie de l'organisation de la célébration de cet insignifiant Soleil.

Twilight profitait depuis tout à l'heure que les autres attiraient son attention pour activer les Éléments, éveiller les pouvoirs sommeillant en elle depuis si longtemps n'était pas facile, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais provoquer juste une étincelle suffirait. Les pierres se mirent à luire d'une faible lumière, elle avait réussi ! Les pierres s'élevaient à l'unisson.

-C'est fini pour vous ! Déclara Twilight.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était la magie de l'alicorne qui les faisaient léviter. Ses dents pointues se voyaient dans son sourire cruel.

-Que pensais-tu faire avec ça ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils sont devenus des blocs de pierre inutile ? Ils ont perdu leur lumière.

-Non, c'est impossible !

Un souffle vif gifla Twilight, elle se retrouva au sol auprès des autres.

-Twilight !

-Alors mes petits sujets ? Que décidez-vous ?

Pinkie Pie frotta son museau sur la joue de Twilight et s'avança.

-Pinkie, non !

Elle se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire face à l'alicorne.

-Eh bien devenir le bouffon royal signifierait ne faire rire qu'une seule personne, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère faire rire tout le monde.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Nightmare.

-Et être la seule voix de la mode sans concurrence créative tuerait la créativité elle-même, ma réponse est non, répondit Rarity avec altitude.

-I-il y a des animaux qui vivent la nuit… mais beaucoup vivent le jour et ont besoin de lumière, mais votre nuit éternelle les perturberait, je ne peux pas accepter, n-ne le prenez pas mal…, bredouilla Fluttershy derrière Rarity.

-Vous parlez de famille, mais après c'que vous avez fait aux poneys et à mon frère dans la salle des fêtes, vous attendez pas à ce que j'vous donne ma confiance, ma p'tite dame ! Clama Applejack.

-Et ma réponse, la voilà, ta majesté.

Rainbow abaissa ses lunettes sur ses yeux, s'envola dans les airs et fondit en piqué directement sur Nightmare Moon, sabot en avant.

-Va te faire voir !

La crinière stellaire de Nightmare Moon fondit sur Rainbow et dévia sa trajectoire, elle partit à l'autre bout de la salle mais elle fit un looping en se retournant et chargea à nouveau.

-Bien, ainsi vous avez décidé. Je n'accepterai aucun rebelle dans mon royaume. Tant pis pour vous, la prochaine fois que je vous verrai, je vous tuerai. HAHAHAHAHA !

Sa crinière de fumée forma un tourbillon au-dessus d'elle, le vent souffla en tempête et des éclairs en jaillirent, empêchant Rainbow de l'approcher. Le corps de l'alicorne se fondit dans cette fumée, au milieu des pierres gravées des symboles.

-Les Éléments !

Twilight se couvrit d'une bulle magique et se jeta en avant dans la tornade, un flash lumineux l'aveugla tandis qu'elle sentait sa bulle de protection se disloquer et la tempête l'emporter.

**X**

Lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux, Twilight se trouvait dans une autre salle bien plus vaste et tout aussi en ruine, mais avec un plafond troué à certains endroits. D'après les hauts murs autour d'elle, c'était l'intérieur même du château. En face d'elle, au sommet d'un piédestal où se trouvaient deux restes de trônes tombant en ruine se dressait l'alicorne noire, les Éléments gravitant au-dessus d'elle. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient l'atmosphère autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus imposante, la peur assaillit de nouveau le cœur de la jeune licorne. Elle se sentait écrasée.

-Quelle persévérance. Mais pourquoi t'élever contre moi ? Je suis ta légitime reine.

_C'est une alicorne, elle est bien trop puissante pour l'affronter seule, elle a battu toute la garde royale, elle a battu Sunblaze et sa puissante magie… elle qui a toujours été plus forte que Shinning ! Je ne peux rien faire. C'est ainsi que ça va se terminer ? C'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? … NON ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, pour mes parents, pour mon frère, pour Spike, pour la princesse Célestia !_

-Ma seule reine est la princesse Célestia, c'est mon modèle et mon professeur !

Twilight était elle-même étonnée de tout ce courage qui avait rendu la vie à sa gorge muette paralysée par la peur. Mais elle savait d'où il venait.

-Son élève ? Eh bien sa faiblesse est encore plus flagrante. Regarde-toi, avec un tel savoir et un tel potentiel tu devrais être le nouveau mage de la cour, et au lieu de cela, Célestia te bride.

-Non, c'est faux ! Elle est bienveillante, elle nous apporte la lumière et la paix, vous, vous ne proposez que la nuit et la peur ! Vous n'avez rien d'une reine !

Elle frotta le sol de son sabot, corne baissée. Pas question de se laisser embobiner, elle ne doutera jamais de Célestia aussi sûrement que Rain ne la trahira jamais. L'alicorne noire était intriguée de son attitude défiante.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Toute sa magie se concentra dans sa corne qui s'illumina, elle se cabra sur ses jambes et s'élança, tête baissée, corne en avant dans la charge la plus rapide qu'elle pouvait.

_Je n'ai droit qu'à un essai, il faut que ça marche !_

Les sabots de diamant de la jument noire percutèrent le sol et elle s'élança à son tour dans une charge directe, elle était plus imposante et plus forte que la jeune licorne et elle avait renversé le puissant frère d'Applejack. Elles se rapprochaient à toute vitesse l'une de l'autre, la corne de Twilight brilla avec plus d'intensité. Elles arrivaient à portée, plus qu'une petite seconde avant le choc.

_Maintenant ! Téléport !_

Twilight disparut dans un éclat de lumière traversé par Nightmare Moon. Elle réapparut juste devant les Éléments. Elle pencha la tête, sa corne brillait toujours aussi fort.

-Allez ! Juste une étincelle !

Les Éléments de pierre se recouvrirent d'un halo magique violet, bel et bien du fait de Twilight cette fois. Nightmare Moon jaillit devant elle et la gifla du sabot, ce qui la repoussa sur plusieurs mètres, la joue meurtrie. Gémissant de douleur, Twilight rouvrit les yeux et son cœur s'emballa. Les cinq Éléments se relièrent par ce halo magique et entourèrent l'alicorne en brillant avec plus d'intensité.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle de stupeur.

Elle avait réussi ! Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus forte mais elle avait été la plus maline. Le sixième Élément allait apparaître et renvoyer la jument sur la Lune ! Équestria était sauvé !

Le halo magique disparut. Le silence retomba en même temps que les pierres.

-O-où est le sixième Élément ?

Nightmare Moon éclata d'un rire tellement sonore qu'il devait résonner dans toute la forêt. Elle se cabra sur ses jambes, ses sabots avant frappèrent le sol avec une telle violence que Twilight sentit les secousses sous sa croupe, mais surtout, l'onde de choc fit tressauter les Éléments et se brisèrent en morceaux de cristaux ternis. Le cœur de la licorne s'arrêta. Tout était perdu.

-Petite licorne idiote. Leur éclat s'est tarit et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.

-J-je ne comprends pas… la lumière n'a pas pu nous abandonner…

Twilight était baissée le plus possible, les oreilles couchées. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, figée sur place, incapable de reculer d'un sabot.

-Ahh la lumière, c'est toujours la même chose. Mais pourquoi refusez-vous de m'aimer ? Parce que vous avez peur as-tu dit ? Peur de la nuit ? Vous n'êtes que des petits couards. Il vous le faudra pourtant, même si ça doit se faire par la force. Et comme je l'ai promis tantôt, tu vas servir d'exemple.

Un rayon de lumière obscure jaillit de la corne de l'alicorne pour frapper Twilight directement. Cette dernière ressentit son corps se tordre, une douleur aigüe la foudroyait des sabots à la tête, elle en hurla sa douleur, peut être plus fort que la vaillante Sunblaze ne l'avait fait. Elle s'écroula bien vite au sol, luttant désespérément pour ne pas devenir folle. Même lorsque l'alicorne s'arrêta, la douleur persistait encore, elle souffrait tellement, elle avait si mal.

-Alors ? Où est passé ta foi d'adoratrice du Soleil ? Célestia ne viendra pas t'aider, tu entends ?

À grand peine, Twilight leva les yeux devant elle, la jument démoniaque était à présent devant elle. Elle gémissait, se tenait le corps de ses sabots pour tenter de calmer le mal qui la rongeait.

-A-arrêtez…

-Et tu oses me donner des ordres ? Ta stupidité est décidément sans limite.

L'alicorne foudroya de nouveau Twilight, elle se remit à hurler au plus profond d'elle-même, se tortillant à terre, le visage crispé. Au milieu de cette torture elle sentit soudain son souffle se couper par une étreinte ferme autour de son encolure. Le sol s'éloigna, elle se mit à léviter devant ce démon qui souriait avec satisfaction. Sa corne brilla à nouveau, la licorne se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, sa bouche grande ouverte émettant un son étouffé et ses yeux écarquillés d'où coulaient des larmes.

_Pitié, non, que ça s'arrête ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !_

La lumière de la corne cessa, mais la souffrance continuait de brûler son être. L'étau autour de son cou se desserra, elle inspira vivement une grande bouffée d'air et toussa, la bave perlant ses lèvres. La tête lui tournait mais la douleur était trop vive pour qu'elle puisse s'évanouir. Encore un coup comme ça et elle mourrait… si elle avait de la chance. Tandis qu'elle haletait, ses yeux mi-clos virent au dernier moment le sabot de diamant gifler sa joue, sa tête partit sur le côté mais comme elle était toujours maintenue par l'encolure, le reste de son corps se contenta de tanguer.

-Alors ? As-tu encore des choses à me dire ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sans attendre de réponse, une nouvelle gifle jaillit de l'autre côté. La gorge dégagée, Twilight gémit plus encore, ses larmes suivirent le mouvement de son visage et se répandirent en petites gouttes au sol.

-Eh bien ? Je te pensais éloquente. Es-tu déjà brisée ?

Elle se pencha sur son visage et plongea son regard dans ses yeux mi-clos.

-Fort bien.

Twilight fut jetée sans ménagement au sol, elle se tordit et roula légèrement telle une poupée de chiffon qu'une enfant ne voudrait plus.

-Dans mon immense bonté je vais abréger tes souffrances. Ensuite, ce sera au tour des autres parasites rôdant dans mon château, à moins qu'elles ne se soient déjà enfuit ? Ce sera d'autant plus amusant.

La voix de Nightmare Moon semblait s'évaporer à mesure que les secondes passaient, l'obscurité envahissait son champ de vision, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Son cœur ralentissait dans son poitrail. La mort venait-elle la chercher ? Dans un dernier effort, elle plissa ses yeux mi-clos pour apercevoir le ciel une dernière fois à travers un large trou dans le plafond. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sombre, une étoile filante passa devant elle… une curieuse étoile sans lumière mais laissant une trainée de couleurs vives derrière elle. Une lumière verte recouvrit son champ de vision. La douleur s'en allait petit à petit, de même que les larmes sur ses joues s'évaporaient et les tremblements de son corps cessaient. Ses yeux humides clignaient plusieurs fois, elle cru distinguer une silhouette blanche penchée sur elle… puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Je suis désolée._

**XXXXX**

Les puissants flashes lumineux accompagnés d'horribles cris illuminaient l'intérieur des murailles aux vitraux défoncés. Rain battit des ailes plus fort encore, son corps fendit l'air mais sa bonne acuité lui permettait de bien voir où elle se dirigeait. Les marches sombres du grand escalier en colimaçon défilaient à ses yeux jusqu'à atteindre l'arche d'entrée, elle vit dans cette vaste salle à ciel ouvert Twilight par terre et la jument noire tendant sa corne vers elle. Sans ralentir, la pégase fonça droit sur elle en tendant le sabot, la crinière vaporeuse de la cinglée s'interposa à nouveau mais cette fois Rain avait un élan bien plus conséquent et transperça le mur de fumée, elle fut un peu déviée mais en la croisant dans les airs, elle sentit bien son sabot effleurer son visage. Cette fois, elle l'avait eu ! Elle reprit de l'altitude pour éviter de s'écraser contre le mur et fit un looping pour mieux se retourner et revenir voler à mi-hauteur.

Applejack fit un bond spectaculaire depuis l'entrée pour se retrouver devant Twilight, cabrée sur ses jambes. Rarity arriva à son tour et se pencha sur la licorne à peine consciente.

-Twilight… oh par Célestia c'est horrible.

Elle concentra sa magie dans sa corne et la recouvrit d'un halo pour la soigner.

-Vert ? Remarqua Pinkie Pie. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette couleur.

-Chérie, la magie de soin est de couleur verte, ce n'est pas moi qui le décide. Mais j'avoues que ça me rappelle chaque fois que je me pique avec mon aiguille ou que je me blesse avec ma machine. C'est entre autres pour cela que j'ai horreur du v… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Va aider Rainbow et Applejack au lieu de me déconcentrer !

-No problemo Roberto.

-J-je peux faire quelque chose pour Mis… pour Twilight ? Demanda timidement Fluttershy.

-Assure-toi qu'elle ne remue pas et tiens-toi prête à m'aider à la porter pour nous éloigner de là.

Applejack n'aimait pas ce calme. Nightmare Moon n'avait même pas réagit à son arrivée. Elle était plantée à plusieurs mètres d'elle, figée avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Lentement, ses yeux reprirent vie, mais au lieu de se poser sur le petit groupe, elle tourna la tête vers Rainbow Dash. Sous le mouvement, une goutte écarlate tomba au sol. C'est là que la ponette se rendit compte qu'elle avait une coupure sur la joue, la pégase avait réussi à l'atteindre. Elle n'était pas si inaccessible que ça finalement.

-Toi…

-Au prochain coup, c'est ton casque qui vole, prévint Rain avec assurance.

-TU VAS MOURIR ! S'écria-t-elle, un rayon de lumière jaillissant de sa corne.

Rainbow Dash croisa les sabots avant et se pencha sur la gauche, l'attaque transperça le plafond et se perdit dans le ciel. L'alicorne hurla de frustration et déchaîna ses dangereux rayons magiques sur la pégase. Celle-ci avait des réflexes très affutés et son corps était moins imposant que ceux des garçons, une combinaison optimale pour esquiver des attaques en ligne droite. Applejack se glissa alors à côté de Nightmare Moon et lui décocha une ruade en plein sur le flanc, ce qui la projeta contre un mur. Rain siffla en revenant à ses côtés.

-T'as de la force dans les sabots, félicita Rain.

-Et toi t'es rapide, répondit Applejack.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit suivit par des débris de pierre volant autour d'elles. Nightmare Moon était de nouveau debout et le mur derrière elle avait disparu.

-Tu vois ta majesté de papier, on a bien retenu la leçon avec ton manticore, railla la pégase.

-On attaque désormais ensemble. Ça sonne pas très juste dit comme ça mais fallait vraiment pas nous chercher.

Derrières elles, Pinkie Pie bondissait de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, elle passait et repassait, pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir, elles l'entendaient faire.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! S'irrita Rain sans détourner le regard.

-Tactique secrète, répondit Pinkie.

-Quoique tu fasses, fais-le vite, pressa Applejack en rajustant son chapeau. Le vrai combat commence.

-Vous… vous osez vous rebeller et lever le sabot sur moi ?!

Cette voix puissante résonna en échos dans toutes les ruines du château. Chaque pierre en vibrait.

-Que faut-il donc faire pour que vous compreniez que vous devez obéissance aux alicornes ?! Vos précieux Éléments d'Harmonie sont détruits, le Soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais et votre princesse est bannie sur la Lune, vous n'avez plus aucun espoir !

-Et en plus elle se permet de parler pour nous ? Là c'est clair, j'ai jamais vu plus mégalo, se moqua Rain.

-Tu en sait quelque chose hein mon p'tit sucre ? Lui dit Applejack.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Hey, ta ténèbritude, ajouta la pégase en regardant l'alicorne. Puisque ces babioles pour lesquelles on a traversé la forêt sont détruites, bah on n'a qu'à passer au système D. D comme « Démolir ta face de poisson-lune ».

Nightmare Moon frappa le sol de ses sabots, provoquant un tremblement de terre. Un morceau au sommet d'une colonne tomba droit sur Rarity et Twilight, Fluttershy s'en aperçut avec son acuité de pégase et s'élança dessus. Elle battit des ailes le plus fort possible et poussa de tout le poids de ses quatre sabots et de son corps, elle ne réussit pas à arrêter la chute mais le lourd gravas tomba juste à côté de Pinkie Pie.

-Ouufff… soupira la pégase, affalée dessus.

-Oh merci Fluttershy, c'est pile poil la bonne taille.

Fluttershy remarqua alors le gros tas de pierres que la ponette avait rassemblé jusqu'à présent. Elle grimpa à ses côtés, fit le tour du gros morceau avant de taper du sabot sur une fissure, la fissure s'étendit avant que le lourd gravats se ne désolidarise en un tas de cailloux.

-W-wa ! C-c'est très impressionnant, comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Fluttershy.

-Oh c'est trois fois rien, quand on a grandit dans une ferme de pierres on connaît un rayon sur la minéralozotogie, mais ma grande sœur Maud est une véritable experte !

Un bruit de fracas résonna, Nightmare Moon venait d'invoquer un nuage de tempête. Il se précipita droit sur Applejack et Rainbow Dash et cracha des éclairs dans toutes les directions, Applejack bondit sur le côté, l'alicorne chargea sur elle, la ponette l'évita mais elle reçut un coup de sabot arrière sur l'épaule, ce qui la repoussa sur quelques mètres. La pégase se faufila entre les éclairs et détruisit le nuage de l'intérieur. Elle plongea immédiatement sur Nightmare Moon et la percuta de l'épaule en plein visage. Cette dernière tenta d'un mouvement de tête de la transpercer avec sa corne, mais Rain parvint à contorsionner son flanc juste à temps et frappa des deux sabots sur son casque, la forçant en pencher la tête mais sa crinière de fumée jaillit de son encolure et enserra la jeune pégase. Elle se débâtit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais l'étreinte était ferme et se resserrait plus encore.

-Tu vas payer le prix de ton insolence.

_CRAC !_

Rainbow Dash hurla en tendant le visage vers le plafond, une de ses pattes avant était complètement tordue.

-Ce n'est pas finit, je te promets que tu vas regretter de m'avoir repoussé.

_Clong ! _

Un projectile venait de percuter le casque de l'alicorne. Un autre la frappa en plein visage, ce qui permit à Rainbow de se dégager et prendre son envol. Pinkie Pie était au milieu d'un gros tas de pierres qu'elle saisissait entre ses sabots et lançait sur Nightmare Moon. Cette dernière dressa un écran magique devant elle. Les pierres s'écrasaient dessus mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Applejack revint à la charge et percuta son flanc de plein fouet.

-Ça va, Rainbow ? Demanda-t-elle en rejoignant les deux autres.

-Gnn ouais, j'peux largement lui faire sa fête avec seulement trois sabots.

-Fête ? J'adore ton programme ! Se réjouit Pinkie.

-Restez concentrées, elle revient.

Nightmare Moon décida apparemment de changer de tactique, son ombre se détacha du sol et se dressa devant elle avant de se diviser en trois silhouettes qui prirent la forme de pégases, les Shadowbolts. Leur chef prit son envol et chargea droit sur Rainbow tandis que les deux autres galopaient droit sur les ponettes terrestres.

-Couvre-moi, dit Applejack en chargeant vers eux.

-Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas de couverture sur moi, en plus comme on est pas de la même taille je doute qu'elle t'irait, c'est comme avec le beurre, si tu en met trop sur ta tartine ça déborde et tu t'en met partout sur les sabots, mais si à l'inverse la tartine est trop grande et que tu n'as pas assez de beurre, là tu seras bien ennuy…

-Pinkie Pie ! Cria Rainbow.

-Heu, d'accord !

Elle se remit à lancer des pierres sur les pégases. L'un d'eux s'envola au-dessus d'Applejack, l'autre se prit un projectile en plein sur le visage, déstabilisant sa charge, la ponette lui asséna alors un solide coup d'épaule qui l'envoya à terre. L'autre évita les jets de pierres que Pinkie lui lançait pour passer au-dessus d'elle.

-… oh oh…

-Quoi, « oh oh » ? Dit Rain, aux prises avec la capitaine des Shadowbolts.

-Kyaaa ! S'écria Fluttershy en se repliant sur elle-même.

Le pégase chargeait sur les trois ponettes restées à l'arrière.

-Attention les filles !

Rarity rompit son sort guérisseur, redressa la tête, sa corne brilla de nouveau et un mur de lumière apparut devant elle, bloquant la charge de l'assaillant.

-Ouf…

-R-Rarity ? Tu as réussi ?

-On apprend tôt aux licornes à utiliser le sort de bouclier, ma chérie, annonça-t-elle fièrement. C'est très pratique dans la vie courante pour se protéger des éclaboussures, de la boue, de la pluie ou de se retrouver avec des confettis pleins les cheveux lors des fêtes de Pinkie Pie.

Le Shadowbolt se mit à marteler l'écran du sabot, il ne tarda pas à se fissurer.

-Mais je crains hélas que le miens ne soit très résistant. Gnn ! Surtout face à un tel éloge de mauvais goût vestimentaire. Prends vite Twilight et emmène-la à l'abri.

-Mais… et ses soins ?

-J'ai soigné le plus grave, tu devrais pouvoir t'occuper, gnn, du reste, dépêches-toi !

-J-je ne peux pas t'abandonner…

-Ça ira… je tiendrais, promis. Allez, va ! Gnn !

Fluttershy hissa Twilight sur son dos et galopa droit vers les escaliers. Les coups de sabots sur le bouclier faisaient pencher Rarity en avant, redoublant d'efforts en serrant les dents. Elle devait tenir le temps que Fluttershy ne s'échappe.

La pégase jaune poussa un cri d'effroi, Rarity se retourna et vit avec horreur la jument des ténèbres devant les marches. La pauvre Fluttershy s'était stoppée net, paralysée par la peur.

-Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash ! Viiiite ! S'écria-t-elle alors que son écran magique se fissurait comme du verre.

-Vitesse supérieure ! Yahaaa !

Pinkie Pie fit des moulinets des sabots, envoyant à toute vitesse un flot de projectiles droit sur le Shadowbolt. Ce dernier encaissa pendant quelques secondes avant de s'envoler, Rarity plongea alors à terre. Elle avait bien fait, quelques projectiles éclatèrent son écran magique en milles morceaux et fusèrent juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle fixa la ponette terrestre avec une moue colérique. Elle lui rendit ce regard avec un clin d'œil et reprit ses jets sur le pégase.

Nightmare Moon se dressait devant Fluttershy en souriant d'un air sinistre.

-Tu veux partir ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser tes ailes ? Laisse donc ce fardeau derrière toi et envoles-toi.

Fluttershy se recroquevillait sur elle-même mais ses ailes repliées sur Twilight s'assuraient qu'elle ne glisserait pas par terre.

-Eh bien, faut-il que je te montre comment faire ?

Sa corne se mit à briller, le corps de la licorne commença à s'élever, Fluttershy eut un hoquet de surprise mais se retourna et l'enlaça pour la retenir.

-Non ! Je vous en pries, non. E-elle est blessée, elle n'est même pas consciente, ne vous acharnez pas sur elle…

-Son sort servira d'exemple à tous les poneys, vous n'existez que pour servir les alicornes. Cela a toujours été ainsi, alors pourquoi se rebeller ?

-Parce que celle qu'on sert nous voit comme des poneys, pas comme des esclaves !

Un lasso de lierre jaillit sur le côté et se referma sur l'aile droite de l'alicorne. Applejack tirait de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Fluttershy et de la sortie.

-Jamais on ne donnera notre cœur à une personne comme vous !

Nightmare Moon grogna de douleur, relâchant son emprise sur Twilight.

-Ton avis n'a aucune importance puisque que tu ne seras plus là pour voir mon règne !

Elle prit son envol malgré son aile entravée, tirant Applejack comme un cerf-volant qu'elle tentait de retenir sous un vent puissant. Après avoir lentement pris quelques mètres d'altitude, elle plongea sur la fermière. Celle-ci lâcha son lasso improvisé et plongea au sol. Elle planta ses sabots avant et décocha une ruade de toutes ses forces sur le ventre de Nightmare Moon, mais l'alicorne disparut en un nuage de fumée juste avant l'impact et se reforma au-dessus d'Applejack. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'alicorne tomba sur elle, plantant ses sabots dans son dos. Le choc fut si douloureux qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Son chapeau se délogea de sa tête et tomba lentement par terre. Nightmare Moon s'écarta de son corps et en fit le tour pour se retrouver devant son visage crispé.

-Gnnn !

La douleur était atroce, comme si une grange lui était tombée dessus. Un de ses yeux était fermé de douleur mais l'autre était bien ouvert, fixant la jument noire, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir devant elle. Ce qui lui valut un écrasement du sabot en plein sur le crâne, de son museau percutant violement le sol gicla une éclaboussure de sang.

-Contemple ta faiblesse de poney inférieur.

Nightmare Moon reçu quelque chose de lourd tombé du ciel en plein sur la croupe, elle se cabra et tourna la tête, c'était la chef des Shadowbolts, complètement sonnée. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu l'impertinente Rainbow Dash.

-On dit poney terrestre, grosse nulle. Même les poulains le savent.

-C'est là ta dernière insolence.

Sa crinière stellaire s'éleva en tourbillonnant, formant un puissant souffle de vent, Rainbow Dash accéléra les battements de ses ailes pour résister à l'attraction. Applejack saisit de la mâchoire son chapeau et d'un mouvement de cou le jeta sur le visage de Nightmare Moon. Désorientée, sa tempête perdit en intensité, la ponette se redressa et décocha une ruade à bout portant de toutes ses forces sur le poitrail de l'alicorne. Elle se cabra en arrière sous le choc, Rain jaillit et la frappa au menton pour accompagner sa chute en arrière. Elle se plaqua sur le ventre de l'alicorne et appuya son sabot le plus fort possible sur son encolure pour la maintenir à terre. Ce n'était pas facile, car bien que déstabilisée, la jument remua dans tous les sens.

-Applejack, Pinkie Pie, grouillez !

Un peu plus loin Pinkie Pie continuait à faire des rapides moulinets des bras pour envoyer une pluie de pierres sur le dernier Shadowbolt qui continuait à voler autour d'elle.

-Rooooo toi je t'auraiiiii, je t'auraiiii ! Affirma-t-elle. Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené Bertrand !

Elle finit par le toucher à l'aile, il en perdit le contrôle de sa trajectoire et s'écrasa sur une colonne.

-Youpiii !

Hélas la colonne s'effondra sous le choc en direction de l'entrée. Rarity tira Fluttershy par la queue juste à temps pour lui éviter de finir écraser. Le problème, c'était qu'à présent la sortie était bloquée.

-Oups.

La licorne regarda vivement autour d'elle avant de voir Rainbow luttant à terre pour maintenir Nightmare Moon et Applejack qui reprenait son souffle.

-Applejack ! Cria Rarity en lui envoyant par magie son lasso improvisé.

La ponette le saisit de la mâchoire, le fit tourner et le lança, elle prit au piège une jambe de l'alicorne, elle se mit à tourner autour de son corps agité pour ligoter ses pattes.

-Cette fois gnn on te tiens ! Clama Rainbow.

Les yeux et la corne de la jument se mirent à briller. La pégase se dit alors que cette fois elle avait peut être parlé trop vite. S'ensuivit une onde de choc envoyant Rainbow et Applejack par terre non loin des trois autres. Elles les aidèrent à se relever.

-Nom d'une pomme d'amour, elle commence à me vriller les oreilles celle-là !

-Par Célestia ! S'exclama Rarity. Applejack, tu saignes !

Une ligne rouge coulait le long de son front et son museau était aussi ensanglanté, mais la solide ponette passa son sabot dessus pour l'essuyer.

-C'est rien. Comment va Twilight ?

-Toujours inconsciente mais hors de danger… enfin ce n'est pas grâce à Pinkie Pie.

-Qui aurait pu prévoir que le vilain pas beau s'écraserait sur un pilier rendu instable avec le temps et s'écroulerait pile à l'entrée ? Répondit-elle comme si c'était amusant. Quand on y réfléchit il y avait très très très trèèèèèèèès peu de chances que ça arrive. Mais ça fait sens quand on s'aperçoit que tout ça est lié. Pile, lier, pilier ! C'est plié ! Hahahaha !

-C'est toi qu'est folle à lier… marmonna Rain. Ouais donc en gros, on a la poisse, manquait plus que ça…

Fluttershy ne put s'empêcher de poser son sabot sur la patte cassée de Rain, celle-ci sursauta et prit immédiatement son envol.

-Hey ! Pas touche !

-M-mais, je peux peut être…

-Pas touche j'ai dit !

-Bon sang, qu'elles sont fières, soupira Rarity.

-C'est juste pas le bon moment pour être soigné, répondit Applejack.

En effet, l'alicorne noire leur faisait de nouveau face, les yeux toujours animés de cette lumière intense. De sa corne jaillit une boule lumineuse argentée fonçant directement sur Rainbow Dash. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avec un air supérieur et se pencha sur le côté, faisant virer son corps hors de la trajectoire, rien de plus facile.

-Tu es à court d'idée, ta majesté ? Railla-t-elle. Ben alors ? Ils sont où tes sorts de la mort qui tue d'alicorne toute puissante ?

-Rainbow ! S'écria Fluttershy.

La boule de magie fit demi-tour et frappa la pégase dans le dos dans une violente explosion, elle s'écrasa au sol. Avant que les ponettes n'aient pu lui venir en aide, l'alicorne attaqua à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une boule de la taille d'un poney en direction d'Applejack. La fermière serra les dents et se cabra en avant.

-Restez bien derrière moi !

Rarity se glissa devant elle, sa corne se mit à briller et un écran magique se dressa devant le petit groupe. L'attaque magique frappa le bouclier, faisant reculer la licorne d'un sabot, elle suait à grosses gouttes mais elle tenait bon. Le souffle de l'explosion se répandait de chaque cotés du bouclier tandis qu'une vive lumière brillait derrière, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

-Rarity ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Applejack.

-Je suis une ponette du monde. Contrairement à toi et Rainbow Dash je ne sais pas du tout me battre mais je peux utiliser ma magie au moins pour vous protéger, gnn ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi briller pour une fois.

L'écran magique se craquelait, Rarity pliait les jambes sous l'effort pour le maintenir en place.

-Je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver ! HAAAAA !

Son bouclier se brisa, un puissant vent brûlant la renversa à terre, elle avait réussi à contenir la force de l'explosion ! Applejack la retint et lui sourit.

-Nom d'un tonneau de cidre à la pomme, tu as réussi.

-Bien joué, wouhou ! Félicita Pinkie Pie, penchée sur Rainbow Dash.

-Cidre à la pomme ? S'exclama la pégase en redressant la tête. Aouille !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la ponette rose.

-J'ai mal partout, comme si j'étais passé dans une broyeuse…

Quelque chose glissa de sa tempe et tomba par terre, elle se pencha et vit ses lunettes de pilote, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, totalement détruites. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et se figea. Ses ailes étaient dans un sale état, partiellement brûlées et déplumées, elle tenta de les remuer pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien mais cela lui causa une douleur atroce.

-M-mes ailes…

Pinkie se pencha sur elle et caressa sa joue du museau, sans un mot. Rain se laissa faire, continuant de fixer ce qu'il restait de son plus grand espoir de devenir un poney extraordinaire.

-Rainbow Dash, courage ! Lui dit Rarity. Je suis sûre que l'on peut guérir cette blessure.

-Cœur de ténèbres.

Toutes se tournèrent vers Nightmare Moon, son ombre s'étira au sol, se fit plus sombre, remua toute seule avant qu'une masse informe noire n'en jaillisse et se jette sur Rarity. Pinkie bondit devant elle et s'interposa. L'étrange matière noire recouvrit son corps en quelques instants, sa silhouette roula par terre sur le côté, emporté par son élan avant de se figer au sol. D'étranges volutes noirs s'échappaient de son corps et cette étrange matière pulsait et ondulait comme si elle était vivante.

-Pinkie ! Pinkie, réponds-nous ! S'écria Rarity.

-C'est inutile, il est déjà trop tard.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! S'exclama Applejack.

-Elle s'est condamné en intervenant. Cœur de ténèbres est une magie noire qui plonge le cœur de celui qui est touché dans les abysses des ténèbres. Même si physiquement elle est encore là, son cœur, son âme, ses souvenirs, tout est enterré dans des profondeurs que nul ne peut atteindre. Lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, elle sera mienne.

-Jamais ! Cria Rainbow Dash. Elle est bien trop cinglée pour devenir folle !

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que Pinkie Pie ne nous abandonnera jamais, affirma Applejack.

Malgré l'état de son dos, elle chargea sur Nightmare Moon. Rarity regarda autour d'elle, c'était le moment pour être créative pour aider son amie à attaquer. Elle défit le nœud de ce qu'il restait de sa queue par magie pour libérer l'écaille de Steven qu'elle avait gardé et l'envoya directement sur l'orbe magique que l'alicorne lançait sur Applejack. L'écaille sortit intacte de l'explosion, Rarity la fit tournoyer dans les airs et la dirigea sur Nightmare pendant qu'Applejack gagnait du terrain. L'alicorne noire utilisa sa propre magie kinésique pour stopper net l'écaille mais Rarity luttait pour maintenir sa propre emprise. Du coup elle n'était plus concentrée sur la ponette terrestre qui arriva à portée.

Leur sabot s'entrechoqua, faisant reculer Applejack, Nightmare Moon avait géré les deux attaques simultanées mais la ponette repartit à l'assaut. Ulcérée, l'alicorne se dressa sur ses jambes et abattit ses sabots au sol dans un choc si violent que Applejack en perdit l'équilibre et tomba près d'elle. Rarity déploya toute la magie de sa corne et parvint à libérer l'écaille et la lança sur Nightmare Moon. Elle passa juste devant son encolure au moment où elle tentait de piétiner Applejack, laissant une légère coupure sur son cou.

Elle se tourna alors vers Rarity, cabrée sur ses jambes, corne en avant.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Menaça-t-elle.

En réponse, Nightmare Moon déploya ses ailes, prit son envol en chargea en piqué droit sur Rarity. Elle annula sa télékinésie sur l'écaille et dressa la plus grande barrière magique dont elle était capable. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne la fuite, Fluttershy était juste derrière elle penchée sur Twilight. Le choc fut terrible, l'écran se brisa sous la charge puissante de l'alicorne, sa crinière stellaire saisit la licorne par l'encolure et la souleva.

-Rarity ! S'écria Fluttershy.

La licorne se débattit et tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour se défendre mais Nightmare Moon resserra son emprise. Incapable de respirer, Rarity en perdit sa concentration et gigota désespérément le visage et le reste du corps.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait.

La longue corne noire se mit à briller et l'obscure lumière magique foudroya la corne de Rarity à bout portant. Elle poussa un cri étouffé en écarquillant les yeux, le visage tourné vers le plafond, des craquements sinistres résonnaient. Fluttershy se figea d'horreur en voyant la corne de Rarity se parcourir de fissures, la jument démoniaque était en train de la briser !

-HEY ! Viens t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ta taille ! Cria Applejack en se redressant, la grande écaille tranchante calée dans sa mâchoire.

-Ne sois pas impatiente, une fois que je lui aurai arraché sa corne, je te briserai tous les membres avant de toutes vous tuer, déclara l'alicorne d'un grand sourire dément.

Applejack chargeait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour sauver Rarity, mais arrivera-t-elle à temps ?

_Clong !_

Une fois de plus, une pierre percuta le casque de Nightmare Moon, elle se retourna et vit une silhouette rose bondir sur elle, un gros morceau cylindrique de colonne brisée dans les sabots.

-Arrêtes de faire du mal à mes amies ! Cria Pinkie Pie en abattant directement l'énorme gravats sur sa corne.

Rarity tomba par terre tandis que l'énorme cylindre se brisa au contact de la tête de la jument. Sa corne était toujours dressée, protéger par la magie qu'elle dégageait mais du sang coulait de son casque jusqu'à son museau. Elle fut obligée de prendre son envol, évitant le coup tranchant d'Applejack. Les deux ponettes se rejoignirent devant Rarity.

-Impossible ! Tu devrais être une ombre servant les ténèbres !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Mon ombre est juste sous mes sabots, répondit simplement Pinkie.

-Elle a cru que tu te laisserais noyer dans les abysses de je sais pas trop quoi, lui dit Applejack en se penchant sur Rarity.

La licorne avait les yeux grands ouverts mais elle ne réagissait plus. Elle était profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-Comment j'aurai pu me noyer ? Y'a pas une seule goutte d'eau ici, à mon avis cette Nightmare Moon est très bizarre.

-C'est toi qui dis ça…, répondit Rainbow Dash.

Cette dernière rejoignit les autres en rampant sur un sabot.

-Rainbow, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Applejack.

-C'est archi-horrible, j'ai du mal à me relever. Occupez-vous de cette tarée, je protègerai Rarity.

-Ok… Pinkie Pie, est-ce qu'il te reste des forces ?

-J'en ai à revendre !

-Je l'espère, je ne pourrai plus tenir sur mes jambes bien longtemps. Fluttershy.

-O-oui ?

-Envoles-toi par un de ces trous et va chercher de l'aide.

-Q-quoi ?! Oh n-n-non, je ne peux pas…

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter ou d'avoir peur ! Gronda Applejack. Tu ne peux pas porter Twilight ou Rarity mais tu peux partir seule.

-Ç-ça serait vous abandonner...

-Comme si tu pouvais être utile ici de toute façon, fit remarquer Rain.

Nightmare Moon hurla et lança à nouveau son sort de ténèbres. Pinkie Pie s'interposa à nouveau, cette étrange matière noire la recouvrit à nouveau avant de se fondre en elle dans son poitrail, comme aspirée et disparaître complètement sans que la ponette n'en perde son sourire serein.

-Je sais pas trop ce que c'est censé être comme sort, mais il m'a tout l'air d'être inoffensif, affirma Pinkie d'un ton léger.

-GNNN ! Aucun cœur ne peut résister aux ténèbres ! Surtout pas un vulgaire poney terrestre, qui es-tu ?!

-Moi ? Mais simplement Pinkie Pie, l'amie de tous les poneys de Ponyville !

-Allez Fluttershy, Pinkie a capté son attention c'est le moment, vas-y ! Pressa Applejack.

-Mais…

-MAINTENANT !

Fluttershy couina sous le ton ferme d'Applejack et prit son envol en direction du trou dans le plafond, battant des ailes le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était malheureusement pas aussi rapide que Rainbow Dash. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la sortie et se retrouva à l'air libre, l'intérieur du château s'illumina en même temps qu'un fracas résonna. La pégase ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir comment allaient ses amis et plaqua ses sabots à sa bouche. Applejack et Pinkie Pie étaient à terre, une énorme trace sombre marquait le sol comme si un souffle destructeur avait été poussé par Nightmare Moon. Cette dernière avançait entre elles et les dépassèrent sans plus de considération. Elle marchait droit sur Rainbow Dash et Rarity. Leurs corps avaient été repoussés près de celui de Twilight. Fluttershy se dépêcha de redescendre et atterrit devant elles. Elle le regretta aussitôt.

Devant elle se dressait cette invincible incarnation du Mal, bien plus grande et imposante qu'elle, sa crinière et sa queue étoilées flottant mystérieusement autour d'elle, les sabots de diamant claquant le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. La pégase était terrifiée comme jamais avant dans sa vie, son cœur battait très vite et son souffle s'accélérait. Ses oreilles étaient baissées, son corps tremblait et ses ailes étaient repliées sur son flanc, paralysées.

-F… Fluttershy, va-t'en… gémit Rainbow Dash.

-Hors de mon chemin, petite pégase.

Fluttershy tentait de parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à sortir des petits couinements incompréhensibles.

-J'ai dit « hors de mon chemin » !

Son sabot se leva et gifla la pégase qui en perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le côté.

-Fluttershy ! Gnnn !

Rainbow tenta de se relever sur un sabot mais n'y parvint pas et s'écroula de nouveau sur Rarity.

-Sois patiente, ton tour viendra aussi, dit Nightmare Moon à Rain avant de se tourner vers Twilight.

_Rainbow Dash a raison… _

Au moment où sa corne brillait, Fluttershy plongea sur Twilight et la couvrit de son corps.

-Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez…

… _je suis un pégase qui sait à peine voler… _

-Ces poneys inférieurs m'ont beaucoup trop provoqué, il est hors de question que je ne m'arrête.

… _je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'un poney terrestre et je ne pratique pas la magie comme les licornes… _

-Elles sont toutes à terre, elles ne peuvent plus bouger, vous avez gagné, s'il vous plaît, ne leur faites plus de mal… u-une reine ne s'en prendrait pas à des poneys à terre…

… _je suis inutile… tout ce que je peux faire pour les aider… _

-Une reine punit ceux qui blasphèment sur elle. Elles doivent mourir.

… _c'est offrir ma vie. _

-Si cela peut apaiser votre colère… alors prenez ma vie, mais épargnez-les. Pitié.

-Toi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me contenterai de ta misérable petite vie ? Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir levé le sabot sur moi, je comptais te laisser partir pour que tu ailles raconter à tout Équestria ce que je suis prête à faire aux désobéissants.

-Je… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous servirai loyalement.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début, qu'elle et les autres entrent à son service, alors elle le fera.

-Vraiment ? Dresserais-tu les créatures de la forêt pour qu'elles me servent ?

Fluttershy écarquilla les yeux, choquée de cette proposition. Comment cette alicorne pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-elle devant le mutisme de la pégase.

-Je le ferai ! Je vous le promets, je le ferai.

-F-Fluttershy… non…, murmura Rain.

-Alors laissez-les vivre.

Le sourire de Nightmare Moon s'étira, dévoilant ses canines pointues. La lumière de sa corne disparut, elle tendit son sabot de diamant devant le visage de Fluttershy.

-Alors jures-moi fidélité. Tu me serviras pour l'éternité et si tu es sincère, peut être que je les laisserais vivre.

-Non… fait pas ça…

-Il le faut Rainbow Dash… je donnerai tout pour ne pas vous perdre.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle souriait en même temps à son amie pégase. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Rarity, Applejack et Pinkie Pie avant de revenir sur le sabot tendu de l'alicorne. Elle avança d'un sabot quand elle vit une patte lui barrer la route au niveau du poitrail. Surprise, elle se tourna sur le côté et vit Twilight, ses yeux améthyste étaient tout aussi humides que les siens et un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres.

-Merci Fluttershy.

**X**

-_Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit… il fait sombre… les étoiles sont dans le ciel mais… elles ne brillent plus…_

_-Twilight…_

_-… qui est là ?! Où êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis là. Bonsoir, petit poney._

_-Waa… vous êtes… grande ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis celle que tu appelles la nuit._

_-Vraiment ? Vous êtes […] ?_

_-Oui, je t'ai entendu. Dis-moi, en as-tu peur ?_

_-Non, elle est gentille. Elle éclaire le ciel la nuit quand le Soleil est parti._

_-Tu es la première depuis longtemps à t'en préoccuper. _

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Équestria m'a oublié._

_-Oublié ? Mais comment peut-on oublier […] ?_

_-… je me suis égarée…_

_-Vous semblez pourtant si gentille…_

_-Je n'ai pas eu ce que je désirais le plus. Je me sentais seule… _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?_

_-Être aimée._

_-Papa et maman et mon grand frère ne comprennent pas toujours… mais j'aime la nuit, c'est calme, je peux étudier tranquillement. Dites, pourquoi vivez-vous dans un endroit aussi triste ?_

_-J'ai plongé bien trop loin dans les ténèbres._

_-L-l-les ténèbres ?! Mais c'est une source de pouvoirs maléfiques !_

_-N'aies pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_-… je peux vous aider ?_

_-M'aider ? Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?_

_-Parce que… vous êtes triste._

_-Twilight, petite étoile brillant aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule… comme j'aurai aimé avoir un enfant comme toi. Cela m'aurait empêché d'oublier le plus important. Un jour, tu m'entendras de nouveau, tu devras trouver la plus puissante des magies._

_-Mais comment ? Et quelle magie ?_

_-Suit ton cœur._

**XXXXXX**

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous servirai loyalement.

Twilight ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le flanc. Elle entendait la voix fluette et implorante de Fluttershy, ses jambes jaunes étaient juste devant elle.

-Vraiment ? Dresserais-tu les créatures de la forêt pour qu'elles me servent ? … C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Je le ferai ! Je vous le promets, je le ferai.

-F-Fluttershy… non…, murmura Rain allongée sur le corps de Rarity non loin de là.

-Alors laissez-les vivre.

-Alors jures-moi fidélité. Tu me serviras pour l'éternité et si tu es sincère, peut être que je les laisserais vivre.

-Non… fait pas ça…

-Il le faut Rainbow Dash… je donnerai tout pour ne pas vous perdre.

_Rainbow Dash…Rarity… Applejack… Pinkie Pie… même si les Éléments sont détruits, vous avez continué à vous battre… et toi Fluttershy tu es prête à aller jusque là pour nous sauver la vie… jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi… c'est pourquoi je ne peux te laisser faire ça._

Twilight se releva et empêcha Fluttershy de prêter serment. Surprise, elle se tourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Twilight pleurait aussi, elle ne sentait plus la douleur ou la peur, elle était juste émue au plus profond de son être d'avoir des poneys aussi fabuleux autour d'elle.

-Merci Fluttershy.

Twilight regarda autour d'elle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack et Pinkie Pie étaient dans un sale état, blessées et à bout de force, ce qui augmenta le flot de ses larmes. Elle avança devant Fluttershy pour faire face à Nightmare Moon. Cette dernière la fixait avec tant de haine.

-… vous nous détestez à ce point ?

-Bien entendu, vous m'avez tous rejetés et oubliés, alors j'ai décidé que si je ne pouvais pas avoir votre amour, j'allais le conquérir.

-On ne peut imposer l'amour par la peur.

-Je t'ai assez entendue, petite sotte.

Elle leva le sabot mais Rainbow Dash se jeta dessus pour la mordre. L'alicorne gémit de douleur avant d'agiter vivement sa patte et la fit lâcher, la pégase retomba lourdement au sol. Twilight bondit devant son corps pour la protéger.

-Rainbow Dash, arrête, demanda-t-elle.

-Gnn… pas question, elle ne nous prendra pas Fluttershy… je la tuerai…

-Non, calmes-toi. Ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ?

-Que la violence ne sert à rien. Elle n'engendre que plus de violence et plus de haine. C'est pour ça qu'en mille ans d'exil, elle n'est toujours pas redevenue l'alicorne de la Lune qu'elle était autrefois. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons la vaincre comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?! S'écria Rainbow de colère. Nous rendre ? Lui obéir ?

-Non. Il nous faut… suivre nos cœurs.

Twilight ferma les yeux et chercha au plus profond d'elle-même non pas la magie puissante qui dormait quelque part mais ce qui l'apaisait, la rendait heureuse, la comblait. C'est là que de nombreuses phrases lui revinrent en mémoire et réchauffèrent son cœur comme un doux brasier.

_Aies confiance en moi. J'te laisserais pas mourir, tu es mon amie._

_Ce que je sais, c'est que même les plus grands et les plus forts ont parfois aussi besoin de la gentillesse d'un ami. _

_Rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de voir mes amis sourire. Mon cœur s'en réjouit et mes soucis s'envolent._

_Si je peux offrir quelque chose pour aider un ami comme un inconnu, je le fais, parce que je sais qu'il en a plus besoin que moi._

_Jamais je ne laisserai tomber mes amis. _

Twilight rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle venait de comprendre.

-Nightmare Moon, c'est vrai, nous préférons vivre la journée et dormir la nuit, et c'est vrai que l'ombre nous fait peur, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui s'y cache. Mais vous avez oublier quelque chose de très important, et c'est ce qui vous persuade d'avoir détruit les Éléments. Mais en réalité, ils sont tous là.

-Tu es vraiment devenue folle ma pauvre enfant.

-Vous croyez ? Alors je vais vous les montrer. Applejack, j'ai toujours eu peur des gens que je ne connaissais pas, leur accorder ma confiance me rendrait vulnérable à des mensonges qui pourraient blesser mon cœur, mais toi tu as été sincère envers moi, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance, tu es l'esprit de l'Honnêteté !

-Twilight… hein ?

Applejack se regarda elle-même, elle brillait d'un halo magique venu de nulle part. Des morceaux de pierres grises grossièrement taillées en cristaux se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle réussit à se relever malgré sa douleur, elle n'en revenait pas.

-Fluttershy, je pensais que tu étais peureuse et que tu nous abandonnerais au premier danger, mais pourtant tu as vu l'écharde dans la patte du manticore malgré la magie de Nightmare Moon parce que tu te préoccupe toujours des autres, tu cherches à les comprendre et à les apaiser avec ta douceur et ta gentillesse, tu es l'esprit de la Bonté !

Fluttershy paniqua en voyant d'autres cristaux l'encercler mais elle resta en place, écoutant Twilight sans y croire. Elle, un poney aussi important ?

-Pinkie Pie, j'ai été injuste envers toi et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de te le dire, nous étions toutes démunies dans cette forêt effrayante mais toi tu es restée sereine et tu nous as apaisées en nous faisant rire toutes ensembles, laissant en moi un souvenir qui ne s'effacera jamais, parce que jamais je n'ai été aussi comblée de ma vie, tu es l'esprit de la Sérénité !

-Yahouu ! S'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse à nouveau debout. C'est toi qui me rend heureuse !

-Rarity, j'ai grandi à Canterlot au milieu de licornes riches, égoïstes et méprisants envers les gens vivants ailleurs, ton envie de faire partie de leur monde m'a fait penser que tu ne valais pas mieux, mais sans me connaître tu m'as accueillie chez toi, tu m'as coiffé et habillé, pas pour m'impressionner avec tes talents mais pour m'offrir tes talents, de même tu as renoncé à ta si belle queue que tu entretenais avec amour tous les jours pour l'offrir à quelqu'un qui en avait plus besoin que toi, tu es l'esprit de la Générosité !

-Par Célestia… c'est vraiment ce que je vous inspire les filles ? Demanda Rarity, outrée. Ah ben merci pour la méprisante égoïste.

-Rarity, intervint Applejack. J'me suis déjà excusé pour les uniformes, j'te promet qu'à la prochaine occasion je le porterai, d'accord ?

-Hmm… je ne sais pas… répondit la licorne en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Roh ! T'es vraiment incroyable ! Bon, j'avoues, j'peux être trop bourrue pour m'en rendre compte à quel point t'es géniale.

-Bien, ça ira alors, répondit-elle, satisfaite.

-Et Rainbow Dash, reprit Twilight. Si j'ai tant eu peur d'ouvrir mon cœur aux autres, c'était parce que j'avais peur du grand inconnu qu'ils représentent, quelque chose d'absolument incontrôlable ou imprévisible, s'abandonner à quelqu'un était pour moi prendre le risque d'être trahie et blessée. Et quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai blessé tes sentiments en me moquant de tes rêves, ce à quoi tu as renoncé pour nous choisir nous.

Twilight se pencha à elle et passa doucement son museau sous l'encolure de Rain pour l'aider à redresser le cou, la pégase lui sourit et passa sa patte valide autour du cou de la licorne qui l'aida à se redresser.

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté, ta présence me fait sentir en sécurité, car malgré toutes les tentatives de Nightmare Moon tu seras toujours fidèle à la princesse Célestia, aux habitants de Ponyville et à nous. Tu es l'esprit de Loyauté !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Jamais j'te laisserai, même sans mes ailes et sur trois sabots, affirma-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est grâce à chacune de vos qualités que nous avons franchis les obstacles que Nightmare Moon a dressé sur le chemin.

-Et alors ?! Les cinq éléments sont toujours là mais ça ne change rien ! S'écria l'alicorne. Le sixième n'est pas apparu, vous avez donc perdu !

-Non, le sixième Élément apparaît quand une étincelle jaillit au milieu des cinq, c'est la nature de cette étincelle que je n'ai pas comprise, j'ai cru que c'était la magie des licornes, mais c'est bien quelque chose de plus puissant encore. Ce pouvoir magique venant du cœur s'appelle LA MAGIE DE L'AMITIÉ ! [1]

La sixième pierre marquée d'un symbole apparut au-dessus de Twilight, brillante de mille feux. Les cinq autres gravitant autour des six ponettes s'allumèrent à l'unisson, les attirant et les réunissant en apesanteur. Une lumière blanche les aveugla mais elles ressentaient toutes leur cœur battre à l'unisson et se lier les uns aux autres dans une douce chaleur comme si ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

**XXXXXX**

Elles se réveillèrent sans se souvenir d'avoir perdu connaissance. Nightmare Moon avait disparu et le calme était revenu dans la nuit. Applejack se redressa.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Woo ! Nom d'un beignet aux pommes ! Mes douleurs au dos, elles sont parties !

-Mes ailes !

Rainbow Dash se redressa sur ses quatre sabots et papillonnait joyeusement de ses magnifiques ailes bleues ressuscitées. Elle s'envola et effectua quelques acrobaties.

-Oh ouais ! Je me sens revivre !

La corne de Rarity n'était plus fissurée et sa queue coupée courte était redevenue longue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Rarity, c'est extraordinaire, lui dit Fluttershy.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en admirant sa queue. Je ne m'en séparerai plus jamais.

-Non, ton collier, son emblème est celui de ta marque de beauté.

Rarity baissa les yeux et constata qu'en effet, un collier en or était apparut autour de son cou et portant comme emblème un cristal en forme de losange, comme sa marque de beauté représentant des saphirs. Fluttershy également avait un emblème représentant un papillon. Rainbow Dash avait un éclair, Applejack une pomme en cristal, Pinkie Pie un ballon et sur la tête de Twilight trônait un diadème d'or orné d'une étoile.

-Les Éléments ont prit une nouvelle forme, sûrement pour s'adapter à leur porteur, expliqua-t-elle.

-Félicitations.

Une voix mystérieuse résonna en même temps qu'une vive lumière illuminait le château, la forêt et le ciel. C'était le Soleil, il était revenu ! Les ponettes baignèrent dans sa douce chaleur d'or. Une silhouette apparut à travers les vitraux brisés et posa ses sabots d'or à terre. Elle avait un corps gracieux et impressionnant de jument, une robe d'un blanc immaculé, des ailes majestueuses déployées, une marque de beauté représentant le Soleil et une crinière aux couleurs célestes.

-Princesse Célestia !

Alors que ses amies s'inclinaient avec admiration, Twilight se précipita au poitrail de l'alicorne royale et se blottit contre elle.

-Vous êtes revenue ! Je suis si heureuse !

-Twilight Sparkle, ma chère élève fidèle et dévouée. Je savais que tu y arriverais.

-Mais… vous m'aviez dit vous-même que les éléments, la jument de la Lune… n'étaient que des vieux contes de poneys…

-Et que t'ai-je demandé de faire ?

-M-me faire des amis ?

-Oui. Ce n'était qu'en ouvrant ton cœur aux autres, en acceptant de partager des liens sincères et profonds, que tu pouvais éveiller la magie de l'Harmonie. J'ai longtemps pensé que le sixième Élément était la magie du cœur, mais je n'en ai jamais été vraiment sûre, c'est pourquoi il est resté anonyme jusqu'à ce jour. Je savais que Nightmare Moon allait revenir et qu'en toi tu avais cette magie permettant de la vaincre. Si seulement une autre pouvait le comprendre.

La princesse se tourna sur le côté, Twilight dit de même et sursauta. Une ponette était avachie dans un coin de la salle, une corne se dressait sur son front mais des ailes recouvraient ses épaules. Sa robe était d'un bleu nuit et une tache sombre marquée d'un croissant de lune blanc représentait sa marque de beauté. Et sur sa corne était fixée une couronne noire. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient longs, lisses d'un bleu assez pâle et ses sabots étaient en diamants. Était-il possible que cette alicorne à peine plus grande que Twilight soit…

-Princesse Luna ? Demanda-t-elle.

La petite alicorne ouvrit ses yeux cyan, ils n'étaient plus fendillés et avaient un éclat incroyable. C'était ça ! Les mêmes yeux pleins de prestance et de douceur que Twilight avait vus quand elle était très jeune. Elle avait cru en grandissant qu'elle avait juste rêvé. La princesse Célestia se rapprocha d'elle, Luna se replia sur elle-même, craintive.

-Cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes séparées. Il serait temps de laisser ce conflit derrière nous. Peu importe les années qui ont passées, tu es toujours ma sœur.

-Sa sœur ?! S'exclama Twilight. Alors la princesse est vraiment la jument du Soleil… elle a vraiment plus de mille ans…

-Veux-tu accepter mon amitié ?

Luna baissa les yeux, les oreilles couchées. Les larmes brillèrent de ses yeux, elle bondit sur ses sabots et blottit son visage contre le poitrail de Célestia.

-Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué, grande sœur.

L'alicorne blanche ne put retenir ses propres larmes, frottant son visage à celui de la plus jeune.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Luna.

**XXXXXXX**

C'était jour de fête. Le soleil radieux brillait sous le magnifique ciel bleu, la musique joyeuse résonnait dans tout Ponyville. Tous les poneys étaient sortis, les confettis pleuvaient de partout, déversés par les pégases. Tout le monde semblait si heureux et pour cause, c'était non seulement la fête du Soleil d'été mais aussi le retour de la princesse Luna, soeur cadette de la princesse Célestia. Parmi la foule qui se pressait à l'approche du chariot royal, une petite pouliche se glissa au premier rang.

Elle ne se sentait pas aussi gai que les autres, ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle contrairement à certains de ses camarades et son flanc était vierge. Elle avait presque dix ans maintenant et ça commençait à faire long, d'autant plus que presque tous les poulains de l'école avaient obtenu leur marque de beauté. Elle commençait à se demander si il y avait quelque chose en quoi elle était douée. L'occasion de voir les princesses ne se reproduirait peut être jamais alors à contre-coeur elle était sortie de sa chambre. C'est alors que le chariot royal entra à Ponyville, acclamé par la foule, encadré par des étalons pégase en armure, sur lequel se dressaient deux sublimes juments. La pouliche fut subjuguée par leur prestance et leur beauté. Une corne en spirale ornait leur front et deux ailes majestueuses se déployaient à leurs flancs. Ainsi c'était cela une princesse. C'était les plus magnifiques équestriennes que la petite n'ai jamais vue, elle pourrait les regarder des heures sans se lasser.

-Waa ! S'exclama sa voisine. Hey Diamond Tiara, tu ne m'avais pas dit.

-Hm ?

Étonnée, la pouliche se tourna vers une fille de son âge de la même classe qu'elle, Applebloom. Sa famille faisait souvent des affaires avec son père, elles se voyaient fréquemment hors de l'école du coup.

-Dit quoi ?

-Ben que tu avais eu ta marque de beauté !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Répondit-elle dubitative en jetant un oeil à son flanc.

Et là, son coeur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine, pourtant elle était sûre en sortant de chez elle que son flanc était vierge mais à présent, un magnifique diadème serti de cinq joyaux ornait sa croupe. Sa marque de beauté ! Elle était enfin apparue ! Mais comment ? Que pouvait bien être sa particularité ?

En se tournant à nouveau vers les alicornes qui défilaient, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Sa destinée était tracée. Un jour, Diamond Tiara deviendra princesse d'Équestria, c'était une certitude. Elle aussi sera aimée et admirée de tous les poneys et plus jamais elle ne se sentira seule.

**XXXXXX**

-Twilight !

Spike bondit contre le poitrail de sa grande sœur. Elle passe son sabot sur son dos pour le garder contre elle.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis réveillé à la neuvième heure et il faisait encore nuit noire et tu avais disparu !

-Je t'ai écrit un message et je l'ai placardé sur la porte pour être sûre.

-Oui… mais quand même…

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Comment vont les blessés ?

-Eh bien ils ont été emmenés à l'hôpital de Ponyville. Ils vont bien, enfin y'a pas eu de blessures graves.

-Ouf, alors Sunblaze va bien. Je n'imagine pas la princesse Célestia sans elle, toujours à me fixer de ses yeux intransigeants du haut de sa grande carrure…

-Moi non plus.

Twilight regardait autour d'elle. Applebloom sortait de la foule pour se jeter sur Applejack, Rarity se précipita sur ses parents et sa petite sœur, Fluttershy fut accueillie par une vague de petits animaux et Pinkie Pie revint avec une sorte de canon bleu monté sur des roulettes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rain.

-Ben, c'est Bertrand ! Bertrand mon canon à fêtes ! Mooo ouiiii tu m'as tellement manqué mon amouuuur.

-D'acc…ord…

-Hey, jeune fille.

Rainbow Dash se retourna et ouvrit les yeux grands comme des balles de golf, sa mâchoire se décrocha, laissant sa bouche grande ouverte. Devant elle se tenait la superbe Spitfire, une rouquine aux yeux bruns, capitaine de l'équipe des Wonderbolts. Elle portait sa combinaison bleue marquée d'un éclair jaune.

-H… haaaa… gah… ba… ya… ga… da…

-C'est bien toi la pégase appelée Rainbow Dash ?

-Québégaaaabayaaa…

-L'élève de la princesse Célestia m'a dit que tu t'étais une fille plutôt rapide.

-Gah…

-Elle m'a dit aussi que tu avais défendu ton groupe comme une furie.

-Gah…

Spitfire sourit et retira ses lunettes de pilote et les glissèrent sur le front de Rainbow.

-Y'a toujours de la place chez nous pour les pégases valeureux. Mais je te préviens, si tu veux être une Wonderbolt, t'as intérêt à t'accrocher.

-Gah…

-Hahaha, tu es rigolote. Je dois y aller, mes coéquipiers m'attendent. Et n'oublies pas, vis tes rêves et garde toujours ton sens de l'honneur.[2]

Spitfire s'envola avec fluidité et grâce jusqu'à ses coéquipiers.

-Hey Spitfire, tu lui disais quoi à cette jeunette ? Demanda Soarin.

-La même chose que m'a rabâché Rising Feather depuis qu'elle m'a rencontré la première fois.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondue ?

-Exactement ce que j'ai répondu à son âge.

Pinkie Pie agitait son sabot devant Rainbow Dash.

-Coucou ?

-Waaaaaaa ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Spitfire m'a parlé ! Ma plus grande héroïne m'a remarqué ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

Elle plaquait ses sabots à ses joues, sa queue était toute agitée et ses ailes papillonnaient dans son dos. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, elle semblait au septième ciel.

Twilight était heureuse pour elle. Son cœur semblait partager le bonheur que vivaient ses amies, c'était vraiment formidable comme sensation. Si seulement elle l'avait su plus tôt… car en même temps elle était triste. Son museau et ses oreilles étaient baissés. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

-Tu as l'air chagrinée, Twilight.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir la princesse Célestia s'approcher d'elle en lui souriant.

-… je… non… je suis heureuse… j'ai réussi la mission que vous m'aviez confié.

-Et tu vas bientôt pouvoir reprendre tes études à Canterlot, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-… oui…

-Twilight, même pour une bonne raison, un mensonge reste un mensonge.

Twilight sentit ses lèvres trembler, les larmes monter et sa voix se briser dans la peine.

-Non, je ne suis pas heureuse ! Avoua-t-elle. Je viens à peine d'apprendre quel bonheur c'était d'avoir des amis… et à peine j'ai commencé à m'attacher à elles, je dois déjà leur dire au revoir… pourtant je le savais depuis le début… je vies à Canterlot, pas ici. J'ai eu tellement peur d'être blessée par les autres… mais voilà que c'est moi-même qui me blesse…

-Twilight.

D'un mouvement de tête, la princesse Célestia désigna à son élève les cinq ponettes qui s'étaient réunies devant elle. Leurs expressions n'étaient guère plus réjouies que la sienne. Le partage de sentiments marchait vraiment dans les deux sens, c'était merveilleux et terrible à la fois.

-Je suis désolée… pardon… je vous aime toutes, tellement… mais je dois partir…

-Hey, c'est pas grave ma belle, assura Applejack. Tu nous oublieras pas à Canterlot, pas vrai ?

-… bien sûr que non…

-Eh bien nous non plus. Un ami un peu rude mais au grand cœur m'a dit un jour « même si on ne se revois plus, jamais on ne s'oubliera ». [3]

-Ohooo, un ex ? Demanda malicieusement Rarity.

-Pas du tout ! Rougit Applejack.

Twilight eu un petit rire en passant son sabot sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

-Et nous t'écrirons souvent, toi aussi bien entendu tu pourras nous raconter ta vie à Canterlot, et les derniers potins, ajouta Rarity avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oh oui, une lettre par semaine ce serait parfait, et n'oublies pas aussi de nous parler de Spike, dit Fluttershy.

-Et j'y joindrais pleiiiin de cupcakes et de gâteaux ! Assura joyeusement Pinkie Pie. Et je bourrerai l'enveloppe de confettis, comme ça, quand tu l'ouvriras, WIIIZ ! Ce sera la fête à chaque fois que tu recevras nos lettres !

-Et je te les livrerai ! Proposa Rainbow Dash. Canterlot n'est pas si loin que ça à vol de pégase, je termine mon service en quatrième vitesse, je prends les lettres et hop ! En cinq minutes j'suis chez toi ! Tu en profiteras pour me donner ton courrier, notre service postal ici laisse un peu à désirer, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant, les yeux tournés vers une pégase à la robe grise en train de croquer un muffin.

-Les filles… merci, du fond du cœur.

-Et on se trouvera un week-end pour se voir, ici ou à Canterlot.

-Quelle bonne idée Pinkie Pie, ce serait merveilleux que tu nous fasses visiter la capitale, darling, affirma Rarity, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ben dit donc Rarity, heureusement que Twilight n'est pas un garçon, tu serais trop grillée à le draguer comme ça, se moqua Rain.

-Rainbow Dash ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama la licorne blanche en rougissant à son tour.

Twilight rit à nouveau, décidément elle ne se lassait pas de ces petites disputes.

-Je dégagerai tous mes horaires de week-end rien que pour me consacrer à vous. Je prendrai cinq matelas exprès pour vous quand vous viendrez me voir.

Elle trotta jusqu'à elles et se jeta entre leurs sabots tendus. Elles s'enlaçaient toutes les unes les autres en pleurant et en riant à la fois, le cœur aussi serré que leur étreinte. Dire au revoir était bien plus dur que Twilight se l'était imaginé dans la forêt Everfree. Elle tentait de se consoler en se disant que Vendredi soir, pour la première fois, quelqu'un viendra frapper à sa porte, elle l'ouvrira et verra Rainbow Dash à l'entrée, le sourire malicieux, les lunettes sur le museau, lui tendant une sacoche pleine à craquer de lettres de ses amies, elle l'enlacera et l'invitera à entrer chez elle. Elles échangeront sûrement quelques mots rapides tandis qu'elle fera visiter pour la première fois sa maison à une amie. Puis Twilight lui donnera les lettres qu'elle avait rédigé durant la journée pour avoir un maximum de choses à raconter avant de lui dire au revoir. Et deux semaines, trois semaines, un mois plus tard, elle se retrouveront ensembles dans un parc en train de pique-niquer et rire ensembles comme si elles ne s'étaient quittées qu'hier.

-Spike ? Demanda la princesse Célestia. Peux-tu prendre note ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

-Moi, princesse Célestia charge par la présente la dévouée licorne Twilight Sparkle d'une nouvelle mission pour Équestria. Elle devra continuer d'étudier la magie de l'amitié et me remettra chacune de ses conclusions depuis sa nouvelle demeure du Golden Oak à Ponyville.

Twilight n'en revenait pas. Elle ne partait plus ! Désormais, sa maison se trouvait à Ponyville, elle ne sera pas séparée de ses amies.

-Merci princesse, je vous promets que j'étudierais plus que jamais !

-Je te fais confiance, il est temps que tu vives ta propre vie, ma chère élève. Bien, si nous allions voir ce fameux concert ? Il paraît que la chanteuse est très populaire.

-Et comment ! Affirma Applejack. Venez, c'est par ici.

La salle des fêtes avait été remise à neuf. Les poneys tapaient du sabot pour réclamer l'arrivée de la chanteuse.

Une licorne aux cheveux bleus, les yeux couverts par des lunettes vérifia le son de sa table de mixage dans son casque avant de brancher ses enceintes et hocher la tête au maire qui prit la parole.

-Et maintenant chères princesses, chers poneys, c'est une joie d'accueillir parmi nous la talentueuse Apple White.

Les rideaux s'abaissèrent, une grande toile recouvrit la verrière du plafond, plongeant la salle dans le noir complet. Des projecteurs s'allumèrent, dessinant des étoiles de toutes les couleurs au plafond et sur les murs. On se croirait la nuit en plein air. Un grand projecteur éclaira une zone au sol au milieu de la salle où s'avança une ponette blonde aux yeux bleus vêtue d'une robe rouge, Twilight qui était au premier rang se tourna vers Applejack.

-Mais ! Ce serait pas un membre de ta famille ? Je suis sûre de l'avoir vue chez toi !

-Ouep ! Je te l'avais dit, c'est notre mascotte, elle est connue dans tout Équestria.

-Chuuut, ça commence, dit Rarity.

La première note résonna en écho et la musique démarra, donnant une ambiance très spatiale, stellaire. Twilight voyait même parmi les milliers de petits points lumineux des étoiles filantes. Elle avait toujours aimé observer les étoiles avec son télescope tard la nuit, quand toutes les lumières de la ville étaient éteintes. Apple White sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa douce voix résonna dans toute la salle.

_Une étoile scintillante, si loin de nous se rapproche,_

_Nous avions tous oublié l'époque où elle s'est éloignée._

_La Lune s'élève dans le ciel, succédant au Soleil,_

_Dans un cycle qui ne prendra jamais fin._

_Nous savons que chacun suit son propre chemin,_

_Mais cela n'empêche pas ceux qui s'aiment de se retrouver._

_Pour tous ceux perdus dans les ténèbres,_

_Consumés par leur souffrance,_

_Nous mettrons fin à vos peines,_

_Nous continuerons d'y croire._

_Pour tous ceux qui ont le cœur brisé,_

_Comme les diamants des cieux,_

_Nous serons toujours là,_

_Laissez le passé derrière vous._

_Nous sommes des étoiles binaires,_

_Une force centrifugeuse_

_Nous repousse, et nous éloigne_

_C'est une réalité._

_Étoiles binaires,_

_Qu'importe si nous sommes séparés,_

_La gravité nous guidera,_

_Elle nous réunit, c'est notre éternité._

_[4]_

Apple White était incroyable. Twilight ne savait plus si elle parlait des étoiles binaires, des étoiles jumelles orbitant autour d'un centre de gravité commun qui se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient dans une danse éternelle comme celle du Soleil et de la Lune pour la Terre, ou si ces mêmes étoiles étaient une métaphore exprimant des personnes, qu'on n'est jamais seul comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel et que même si ceux qui s'aiment s'éloignent, peu importe la distance, la vie/le hasard/la gravité les réunira à nouveau, peu importe si ils se sont oublié ou si ils souffrent perdu dans les ténèbres. La princesse Luna penchait la tête sur les côtés en collant son épaule à celle de sa sœur. Elle devait beaucoup se reconnaître dans ce message. Twilight aussi. Tous les poneys tapaient du sabot avec enthousiasme. La licorne se blottit au milieu des cinq autres ponettes qui l'entouraient.

_Vous serez toutes à jamais mes meilleures amies._

**XXXXXX**

[1] Friendship's magic

[2] Réplique culte d'Angeal, le mentor de Zack Fair dans FF7 Crisis Core

[3] Réplique de Léon/Squall à Sora dans Kingdom Hearts

[4] Traduction très approximative car adaptée de Binary Star de Sawano Hiroyuki, présente dans l'Opening du reboot de Legend of galactic heroes/Les héros de la galaxie/Ginga eiyuu desentsu. **Vous pouvez trouver la musique sur youtube en tapant : binary star pony**


End file.
